All Yours
by Yani B
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Una aventura de verano. Un embarazo sorpresa. Un amor de secundaria en casa. La vida es complicada. Años después, ¿pueden dos padres separados mantener esos viejos sentimientos fuera de la ecuación cuando las circunstancias los obligan a vivir bajo el mismo techo? ¿Querrán hacerlo?
1. Capítulo 1: Todo tuyo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 1: Todo tuyo**

—Por favor no hagas esto —dijo él mientras arrojaba mi ropa en nuestra maleta más grande—. No me hagas esto. A _nosotros._

—No hay un _nosotros_ , Edward —le siseé de vuelta—. Tú te aseguraste de eso. —Comencé a agarrar zapatos del clóset y echarlos en una maleta—. Solo eres tú y lo que funciona para _ti_. Lo que yo quiero obviamente no importa.

—Es solo por un año. No puedo simplemente darles la espalda. —Se agarró el cabello con las dos manos—. Una vez que ella termine la escuela y esté establecida, se mudarán y todo volverá a la normalidad.

— _Ja._ Normalidad. ¿No puedes ver lo que ella está haciendo? ¿Usando a tu propia hija para meterse en nuestra vida? —pregunté, desesperada porque lo viera—. Nunca has sido jodidamente capaz de decirle no.

—¡Ella es la madre de mi _hija_! —me gritó. Y supe entonces que lo había perdido por completo. Si es que alguna vez realmente lo había tenido en primer lugar.

Negando con la cabeza, comencé a cerrar las maletas que había empacado. No podía estar atrapada en esta relación de mierda por más tiempo.

Lo había intentado.

 _Dios_ , cómo lo había intentado.

Pero nunca fui suficiente.

Tal vez si hubiera parido un niño, él me miraría de la forma en que la miraba a _ella_. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para todo eso.

Justo cuando estaba juntando todo para irme, hubo un golpe en la puerta.

—Llegaron temprano —murmuró Edward.

—Bueno, no me dejes interrumpir esta encantadora reunión familiar. Me iré.

Abrí la puerta de un tirón y miré a dos pares de grandes ojos marrones y rodé los míos.

—Hola, Kate —dijo en voz baja. Siempre tan tímida.

 _Correcta._

—Bella —dije con desprecio—. Él es todo tuyo. Que tengan una buena vida.

* * *

¡Bienvenidas a una nueva traducción!

FungysCullen13 tenía permiso para traducir este fic, pero como ella no podía hacer la traducción, yo le pedí que me permitiera realizarla. Espero que la disfruten.

¿Qué les pareció el primer capítulo?

Gracias a Daniela por la imagen.

Respuestas a preguntas frecuentas: La historia tiene 21 capítulos, tiene final feliz, y voy a tratar de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	2. Capítulo 2: Fuego

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 2: Fuego**

 **EPOV**

Kate ya me había dejado antes. Unas cuantas veces, en realidad. Pero nunca con una maleta en su mano, no desde que nos habíamos mudado juntos.

No desde que le había propuesto casamiento.

Me paré ahí, un poco perplejo, viendo su cabello rubio inmaculadamente arreglado ondeando por su espalda mientras ella salía hecha una furia pasando a Bella y Lily, ambas apenas saliendo del camino de la gran maleta que estaba llevando tras ella. Sus tacones de aguja no la demoraron ni un poco.

—Lo... siento. Entren.

Bella estaba vestida casualmente como siempre, una camiseta violeta de los Huskies, vaqueros, y sus Converse negras. Su cara estaba sin maquillaje, su cabello oscuro recogido en una cola de caballo que mostraba su cuello largo y elegante. Ella miró hacia el pasillo a la forma en retirada de Kate y después a mí.

—Pensé que habías dicho que ella estaba bien con esto —susurró ella.

Pasándome una mano por el cabello, negué con la cabeza.

—Pensé que lo estaría. Quedé atrapado en el trabajo ayer, y ella salió a tomar algo con amigos. No pude hablar con ella hasta esta mañana.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Si tuviera otro lugar a donde ir, sabes que no...

—Lo sé. Está bien. —Ella me dio una mirada dudosa—. _Estará_ bien. Kate solo necesita un poco de tiempo para calmarse.

Esperaba no estar mintiendo.

—Hola, papi —dijo mi dulce niña mientras caminaba hacia mí y lanzaba sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Hola, princesa. ¿Estás bien?

Lily asintió sin levantar la mirada, todavía aferrándose a mí. Ella tenía que estar muy afectada, habiendo visto su casa quemarse hasta las cenizas.

Su edificio de departamentos era casi una pérdida total debido a lo rápido que el fuego se había extendido a través de la vieja estructura. Bella había estado subalquilando el departamento mientras asistía a UDub, y no había forma de que ella pudiera permitirse algo más para las dos en una zona decente, incluso con mi ayuda. Yo estaba empezando mi carrera en publicidad, así que todavía no ganaba mucho dinero. Ella estaba en la lista de espera para vivienda familiar en UDub, pero ellos habían estado llenos siempre.

Cuando Bella me había llamado llorando ayer y explicado la situación, era algo obvio para mí que vinieran a quedarse con nosotros hasta que ella terminara la universidad. Ella ya había sacrificado mucho por nuestra hija, y esto era algo que yo podía hacer para facilitarle las cosas. Tal vez fue estúpido o ingenuo de mi parte, pero asumí que Kate entendería mi necesidad de ayudarlas y mantenerlas seguras. Mi relación con Bella era estrictamente platónica, y había sido así por varios años, después de todo.

Ellas se habían quedado en la casa de Angela, la amiga de Bella, anoche así yo tendría tiempo de hablar con Kate sobre lo que estaba pasando, pero, bueno...

—Deberías ir por ella —dijo Bella en voz baja mientras acariciaba el largo cabello oscuro de Lily.

Asentí ausentemente.

—Lo sé, pero no creo que sirva de nada cuando ella está así de enojada. Solo comenzaría otra pelea, y... —solté un suspiro de frustración—. De todas formas, quiero que ustedes se instalen. ¿Pudiste salvar algo?

Ella señaló a la maleta prestada detrás de ella.

—Algo de ropa, sobre todo cosas viejas mías, pero todavía deberían quedarme bien. No pude salvar mucho de la habitación de Lil —terminó con tristeza.

Lily sollozó contra mí.

—¡Olivia se fue! —lloró ella de repente.

Ella amaba los libros de _Olivia_ , y yo le había regalado una Olivia de peluche para su cumpleaños número cuatro el año pasado.

—Lo siento mucho, cariño. —Me arrodillé y la envolví en un abrazo mientras ella lloraba en mi hombro. Cuando la solté, me miró con sus tristes y brillantes ojos avellana, y le limpié las lágrimas con mis pulgares—. Te conseguiremos una Olivia nueva. Lo prometo.

Bella me sonrió suavemente cuando levanté la mirada hacia ella, y después suspiró.

—Afortunadamente, tenía la mayoría de mis fotografías y documentos importantes en una caja a prueba de fuego, así que esas cosas estaban seguras. Y gracias a Dios no estábamos en casa en ese momento.

Solté un suspiro tembloroso.

—Sí. Gracias a Dios. —Apreté a Lily de nuevo y suprimí la necesidad de también abrazar a Bella. Trataba de no acercarme mucho a ella físicamente porque no quería incomodar a nadie, pero...

 _Ah, a la mierda._

Poniéndome de pie, mantuve una mano en la espalda de Lily y abrí mi otro brazo para Bella. Ella pareció desplomarse de alivio y tal vez incluso gratitud, caminando hacia mi abrazo con facilidad. No había estado así de cerca de ella en años, y tener a su pequeño cuerpo contra el mío de nuevo era una experiencia totalmente reconfortante. Esperaba que también lo fuera para ella.

Sabía que tendría que hacer todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas con Kate más temprano que tarde, pero en este momento, el alivio y la gratitud que sentía por tener a Bella y Lily conmigo, sanas y salvas, estaba amenazando con abrumarme.

—¿Estás seguras que estarás bien compartiendo con Lily? Podemos buscar otra solución si eso es un problema.

Bella sollozó y se limpió discretamente bajo sus ojos antes de retirarse y mirarme. No había visto su rostro tan de cerca en mucho tiempo, y ella era tan hermosa, ojos oscuros e insondables, un puñado de pecas sobre el puente de su nariz, labios carnosos. Mis propios labios puede que se abrieran mientras contemplaba sus rasgos, pero la solté antes de que se volviera demasiado incómodo.

—Estaremos bien —dijo ella—. Será como una pijamada todas las noches. ¿Verdad, Lil?

Lily la miró con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, mamá.

—Está bien, bueno, avísame si cambias de opinión. Tal vez podamos conseguir un sofá-cama o convertir mi oficina en una habitación. O yo puedo dormir aquí, y tú puedes tomar mi cama. —No me detuve a pensar en lo que estaba diciendo. Solo sabía que quería que ella estuviera cómoda.

También sabía que Lily era una pateadora.

Bella me miró como si me hubiera salido un brazo de la frente.

—No creo que Kate apreciaría ser echada de su propia habitación, Edward. Mucho menos por mí. —Ella me palmeó el antebrazo, y tenía que admitir que los pequeños vellos allí se erizaron—. Estaremos bien. Nos estás haciendo un enorme favor al dejarnos mudarnos.

Agarrando el asa de su maleta, me reí pero no respondí su comentario sobre Kate. Había visto a Kate enojada antes. _Realmente enojada_ , pero nunca así. Honestamente no estaba seguro de que ella regresaría esta vez.

Suponía que podía consolarme con el hecho de que ella no me había tirado su anillo de compromiso a la cabeza al salir.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por el recibimiento que le dieron a la historia. Espero que les siga gustando y me cuenten en los comentarios todas sus opiniones y teorías.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Miri, Itzel Lightwood, saraipineda44, Merce, Chayley Costa, freedom2604, Melany, ashleyswan, Yoliki, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Adriana Molina, bbluelilas, May Cullen M, Alexa Hp, Belli swan dwyer, Leah De Call, Tata XOXO, Noelia, Cary, crysty Katy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	3. Capítulo 3: Bikini

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 3: Bikini**

 **BPOV**

Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve abrazada con Edward así, y eso envió calor reconfortante por cada parte de mi cuerpo. Él se sentía y olía justo como lo recordaba, sólido y cálido, algodón limpio y un toque de la misma colonia que había usado en ese tiempo. Lo olí con tanta sutileza como pude.

Él debió haber sabido cuánto necesitaba ese abrazo en ese momento.

Habíamos tenido un acuerdo tácito durante los años para mantener nuestra distancia, físicamente, en parte porque Kate nunca había sido mi fan número uno y en parte para no confundir a Lily. Si era honesta, era también autopreservación de mi parte. Me había tomado mucho tiempo superarlo cuando nuestro verano juntos terminó, y sería un callejón sin salida si me permitía acercarme demasiado de nuevo.

Una vez que él colocó mi maleta en la cama de Lily, le agradecí y mantuve mis ojos para mí, aunque una parte de mí quería verlo salir por la puerta.

Me sorprendió cuando Edward se ofreció a dejarnos vivir con él y Kate por el próximo año. Estaba segura de que nos veríamos obligadas a regresar con papá y Sue, lo que habría detenido mi educación, cuando finalmente estaba tan cerca de terminar. Obtener mi título era importante para mí. Sabía que Edward sería capaz de ayudar más económicamente cuando su carrera despegara, pero yo quería saber que podía proporcionarle una buena vida a nuestra hija por mi cuenta.

Edward se había graduado con su maestría la primavera pasada y me había dicho muchas veces que él haría cualquier cosa para ayudarme a finalizar mi programa. Como madre soltera, incluso con algo de ayuda, había tenido que ir a un paso más lento. Había finalizado mi licenciatura y ya estaba inscripta en el programa de educación de profesores de secundaria en UDub para el próximo año. Era la última cosa que necesitaba para obtener mi certificado de enseñanza y mi título de maestría en enseñanza, y no era algo que pudiera completar en línea. Estaría trabajando y enseñando con algunos compañeros en escuelas locales durante el año. Sería devastador tener que renunciar a eso y mudarme de nuevo a Forks para trabajar en la cafetería o, Dios no lo quiera, en Newton's Outfitters.

El alojamiento en Seattle era demasiado caro. El apartamento en el que habíamos estado viviendo estaba en una zona linda a mitad de camino entre el campus y el departamento de Edward y Kate. La abuela de un amigo de Edward lo poseía libre de gravámenes pero había decidido mudarse a un asilo y subalquilar el lugar. Cuando Edward había escuchado sobre ello y descubrió lo bajo que sería el alquiler, lo consiguió inmediatamente para Lily y para mí. Fue el momento perfecto porque yo estaba lista para transferirme desde la Península para terminar mi licenciatura.

Lily tenía dos años cuando nos mudamos, y fue genial para ella estar mucho más cerca de Edward. Ella era una total niña de papi, y él simplemente la adoraba. Sin ya no estar limitado a los fines de semana, él a menudo aparecía durante la semana para llevarla al parque y darme un poco de tiempo de estudio. Y cuando ella comenzó el preescolar, él la sorprendía recogiéndola para almorzar al menos una vez a la semana. Si fuéramos forzadas a mudarnos de vuelta a Forks, sería difícil para ella estar tan lejos de él de nuevo. Y para Edward también, a juzgar por lo rápido que se ofreció a recibirnos.

Era comprensible que a Kate no le gustara la idea de que me quedara aquí, pero no podía creer que ella simplemente lo _dejara_. Y que Edward fuera tan insistente en dejarnos mudar aunque ella claramente _no_ estaba bien con ello... Guau. Él siempre pareció subestimar la aversión de ella por mí, pero aun así. ¿Y que ella se diera por vencida? No estaba segura de qué pensar de eso.

Sin embargo, ella regresaría. Estaba segura de eso.

Edward la amaba. Habían estado juntos por años y años. Lo resolverían.

Ignorando la pequeña punzada que el pensamiento envió a mi corazón, comencé a desempacar mi maleta, teniendo que detenerme para limpiarme la nariz de vez en cuando. Había mantenido bastante bien la compostura por Lily hasta el momento que entré en los brazos de Edward, pero mis emociones finalmente se desbordaron. Cuando él me había escuchado sollozar, me apretó un poco más fuerte, y significaba muchísimo tener su consuelo. Él era un gran amigo y un padre maravilloso, y Lily y yo éramos increíblemente afortunadas de tenerlo en nuestras vidas.

En el fondo de la maleta que me había prestado Angela, encontré mi viejo bikini rojo. Agarrándolo, acaricié el material entre mis dedos, recuerdos de varios veranos atrás salieron a la superficie en mi mente, el olor de árboles de hoja perenne y fogatas, los sonidos de los niños riendo. Eso también me recordó al día en que Edward y yo nos conocimos.

* * *

 _ **Aproximadamente seis años antes…**_

— _¡Bombaaaaaaa!_

 _Agua fría cayó sobre mi piel caliente, y con un chillido, salté de la tumbona, momentáneamente olvidando que me había desatado la parte de arriba del bikini para evitar las líneas de bronceado._

— _¡Oye, lindas tetas!_

—Mierda _—siseé, cubriéndome con un brazo y agarrando la parte de arriba del bikini de la silla. Alejándome de todos dentro y alrededor de la gran piscina, lo até de nuevo rápido mientras mi piel ardía por la vergüenza._

— _¡No seas tan idiota, Newton! —escuché a una voz masculina gritar detrás de mí. Pasos golpearon el cemento mojado y se acercaron a mí—. Oye, ¿estás bien? —La misma voz. Miel y seda. También la misma que había decidido que quería escuchar por siempre después de escucharla esa mañana en nuestra orientación._

 _Se suponía que todos los consejeros tenían que conocerse entre ellos durante este tiempo libre, pero yo había terminado quedándome dormida en mi silla junto a la pileta._

 _Respirando profundamente, me giré para enfrentar al chico detrás de mí, y mi mandíbula inmediatamente se aflojó. Mis cejas se juntaron, y mis pulmones dejaron de funcionar. Estaba bastante segura de que estaba muriendo._

 _Parado frente a mí, empapado en pantalones cortos negros, los que estaban indecentemente pegados a sus muslos musculosos, estaba el mismísimo Edward._

 _El-Más-Lindo-Consejero-De-Campamento-Que-Alguna-Vez-Vivió-Edward._

 _Mi-Sonrisa-Deja-Mujeres-Mudas-En-Todos-Lados-Edward._

 _Señor-Veterano-En-Campamentos-Si-Necesitas-Algo-Yo-Soy-Tu-Chico._

 _Yo quería que él fuera mi chico._

 _Era obvio que había sacudido su cabello mojado, ya que sobresalía en todas direcciones. Su piel brillante estaba bronceada y tensa sobre los músculos duros y magros, y esos ojos verde azulado estaban fijos en los míos y llenos de preocupación._

 _¿Por qué no podía ser un idiota engreído? Él ciertamente podría lograrlo._

 _Pero no. Él tenía que ser todo dulce y servicial además de verse_ así.

 _Ladeó lentamente la cabeza mientras yo continuaba mirándolo fijamente y mostrando mi talento como muda._

— _Estoy bien —finalmente logré chillar antes de agarrar mi toalla, cubrir mi cuerpo, y volver corriendo a mi cabaña._

— _¡Oye, espera!_

 _No podía esperar. Apenas podía hablar en su presencia._

 _Una de mis compañeras de litera, Lauren, estaba en la cabaña leyendo cuando irrumpí por la puerta._

— _Um... —Ella dejó caer el libro sobre su pecho—. ¿Todo bien?_

— _Sí —jadeé—. Bien. Lo siento. Solo… —Moví mi mano en la dirección en la que había venido como si eso explicaría algo. Todavía estaba jadeando. Realmente necesitaba ejercitarme más._

 _Pasando, me tiré bocabajo en mi cama de una plaza y deseé que Lauren pudiera escuchar mi voz amortiguada por la almohada._

— _Acabo de mostrarme ante todos en la piscina._

— _¿Qué?_

 _Levanté un poco la cara y lo repetí._

 _Ella se rio._

— _Lindo. Y yo que te había catalogado como tímida._

—Yo _soy tímida —me quejé—. No lo hice a propósito._

— _Oh. Bueno... al menos tienes tetas lindas._

 _Resoplé en la almohada._

— _Gracias. Al parecer alguien llamado Newton está de acuerdo contigo._

— _Y Edward también, supongo._

 _Otro resoplido._

— _Sí. Claro. Estoy segura de que el propio adonis del Campamento Wallasatch's se está_ **muriendo** _por poner sus manos en mis pequeñas copas B._

 _Una voz mucho más profunda que la de Lauren respondió._

— _En realidad lo está._

 _Ahí chillé de nuevo._

 _Lauren se carcajeó mientras Edward se paraba contra el marco de la puerta, perfectamente delineado por el sol detrás de él._

 _Por supuesto._

— _Adonis, ¿eh?_

— _Tú... Pero... Qué... —balbuceé, tratando desesperadamente de unir algunas palabras y tal vez respirar un poco en el medio._

 _Un lado de la boca de Edward se levantó, dejando a mis pulmones_ completamente _inútiles._

— _¿Planeas terminar alguna de esas oraciones?_

 _Tal vez había un idiota engreído ahí después de todo. Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección._

— _¿Planeas decirnos por qué estás en el lado de las chicas del campamento?_

 _Encontrar mi proceso de pensamiento coherente y producir una oración completa me tomó por sorpresa, y mis ojos se ampliaron._

 _Edward suspiró._

Suspiró.

— _Tus ojos —graznó. Poniendo su puño en su boca, se aclaró la garganta—. Son uh... realmente bonitos._

— _Oh, asco —dijo Lauren, levantándose de su litera—. Tengo deberes de cocina. —Ella apuntó a Edward y después a mí—. Ustedes intenten comportarse. Meterse en problemas con la señora Cope antes de que los niños siquiera estén aquí podría ser un récord. —Edward puso los ojos en blanco, y ella sacudió su cabello rubio mientras pasaba junto a él por la puerta._

— _Gracias —le susurré._

 _Él sonrió débilmente, como si tal vez estuviera avergonzado. ¿No había querido decir eso?_

 _Edward se sentó con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo a poca distancia de mi cama._

— _¿Estás segura de que estás bien? Parecías bastante asustada antes._

— _Estoy bien. De verdad. Solo me mojé un poco. No es gran cosa._

 _Edward inhaló y comenzó a toser y escupir antes de que yo siquiera terminara mi última oración. Salté de mi cama y me arrodillé a su lado en el piso. Golpearlo en la espalda algunas veces pareció ayudar, y él se aclaró la garganta repetidamente._

 _Mi mano estaba presionada contra la piel caliente de su espalda, y si pensaba que_ hablar _con él me volvía estúpida... Tocarlo llevaba la pérdida de cerebro a un nivel totalmente nuevo._

 _Edward finalmente recuperó el aliento, y yo encontré mis palabras._

— _¿Estás bien?_

— _Bien. Sí. Solo voy a... —Se puso de pie bruscamente, por poco golpeándome en la barbilla con su hombro, lo que me envió hacia atrás cayendo con fuerza en mi trasero. Tomada por sorpresa, lo miré desde mi posición en el piso de madera, mi peso descansando en mis manos y mi voz muda de nuevo. Su expresión era de dolor cuando me miró por un momento, sus ojos vagaron por mi cuerpo de abajo hacia arriba. Con un gemido, se apartó de mí y abrió la puerta de la cabaña antes de salir con rapidez._

 _Me senté por un minuto y lo observé dar largas zancadas a través de los arboles hacia el lado de los chicos del campamento._

Bueno, eso fue... raro.

 _Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta que mis piernas desnudas estaban un poco extendidas y abiertas por la forma en que caí. La parte de arriba del bikini también proporcionaba un escote bastante lindo, especialmente desde su punto de vista, incluso para mis pechos relativamente pequeños. ¿Él estaba...? ¿Podía el chico más caliente que había visto en la vida real posiblemente haberse excitado?_

 _¿Por_ mí _?_

De. Ninguna. Manera.

* * *

Un suave golpe en el marco de la puerta me sacó del recuerdo, y levanté la mirada para ver a Edward parado ahí. El calor inundó mis mejillas, y dejé caer la parte de arriba del bikini como si me hubiera quemado.

Ladeó la cabeza hacia mí y me preguntó si estaba bien, igual que lo hizo años atrás.

—Oh, sí. Bien. No te preocupes. —Puse una brillante sonrisa, y él arqueó una ceja hacia mí.

—Está bien. Voy a pedir algo para cenar. ¿Comida china suena bien?

—Funciona para mí. Sabes lo que le gusta a Lily, ¿verdad?

Edward esbozó esa dulce sonrisa de papi que solo aparecía en su cara cuando él pensaba en nuestra hija.

—Sí.

—Bien. Yo quiero carne y brócoli.

—Lo tienes. —Él golpeó el marco de la puerta dos veces antes de caminar de regreso por el pasillo.

—¡Oh, y rollitos primavera! —grité detrás de él.

—¡Duh!

Riéndome, puse lo último de mi ropa en la cómoda de madera oscura de Lily y pasé una mano por la parte de arriba con un suspiro. Su habitación estaba decorada con mariquitas rosas y marrones, y una bonita lámpara con lunares estaba encima de la cómoda. Estaba muy agradecida de que ella tuviera este espacio personal para quedarse después de haber perdido el otro. Ella tenía algo de ropa, libros, y juguetes aquí, y estaba segura de que dormir en una cama familiar sería un gran consuelo para ella.

Después de la cena, vimos _Encantada_ , la película favorita de Lily. Ella se sentó entre Edward y yo en el lujoso sofá, aparentemente contenta. Una vez que ella se durmió contra mí, Edward se ofreció a acostarla. Sonreí y le asentí, no acostumbrada a tener ese tipo de ayuda. Estaba agradecida que él pudiera transportarla sin despertarla, algo que yo no era capaz de hacer ahora que ella estaba tan grande.

Él me devolvió la sonrisa, y una de sus cálidas manos se rozó contra la mía cuando él agarró a Lily de donde estaba presionada contra mi costado. Suprimiendo un escalofrío, observé los músculos de sus brazos flexionarse cuando alzó a nuestra hija, y me lamí los labios, sin darme cuenta que sus ojos estaban en mí. Cuando alcé los míos para encontrar sus verdes azulados, él casi tropezó con la pata de la mesa de café.

Me di cuenta entonces que realmente no había pensado en este arreglo para vivir. Especialmente con la partida de Kate y la hora de acostarse de Lily bastante temprana, Edward y yo estaríamos solos juntos más de lo que pensaba.

Él siempre había estado fuera de límites antes. Y todavía lo estaba, pero...

¿Y si Kate no regresaba?

¿Y si realmente hubiera terminado todo entre ellos?

Si ella realmente lo amaba, seguramente no se alejaría.

Pero...

¿Y si?

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas preguntaron en los reviews si sabríamos por qué Edward y Bella no están juntos, la respuesta es sí. En este capítulo nos enteramos de cómo se conocieron, y en los siguientes también van a aparecer recuerdos de esa época. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Qué les parece hasta ahora la historia?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** debynoe, Isabelfromnowon, cavendano13, krisr0405, Rosy Canul, Itzel Lightwood, sandy56, Chayley Costa, saraipineda44, Noelia, Pili, Pera l.t, Yoliki, Leah De Call, tulgarita, Melany, sofiarp, Lady Grigori, bbluelilas, EmmaBe, Tata XOXO, Cary, Gaby Cullen Kattalakis, kaja0507, May Cullen M, crysty Katy, Sully YM, freedom2604, y somas.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	4. Capítulo 4: Sofá

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4: Sofá**

 **EPOV**

Después de acostar a Lily, me tuve que disculpar con Bella y dirigirme a mi habitación para pensar. La forma en que ella me miró, lamiéndose esos labios que no había probado en años, no era como una amiga mira a otro amigo. Y la forma en que mi pene se sacudió ante eso _y_ ante la forma en que sus labios se envolvieron alrededor de su rollito primavera en la cena tampoco fue muy amigable. Parecía que ella entendía mi necesidad de escapar porque fingió bostezar, asegurando estar cansada, y diciendo que de todas formas estaría lista para acostarse pronto.

No era como si no hubiera estado cerca de Bella en todos estos años, y no era ciego. Ella siempre había sido hermosa. Simplemente era que nunca realmente estuvimos solos juntos. Cuando nos veíamos, era para dejar a Lily o recogerla. Discutíamos las cosas correspondientes a nuestra hija durante esos momentos o por teléfono. Hablábamos con bastante frecuencia y sabíamos lo que pasaba en la vida del otro, pero eso era principalmente la extensión de nuestra amistad en estos días.

Sabía que ella había estado viendo a un tipo llamado Riley ocasionalmente, pero él todavía no había conocido a Lily, así que no creía que fuera algo serio. Era hipócrita de mi parte, pero estaba feliz de que no hubiera otro hombre pensando que podía jugar al papá con mi hija.

Sin embargo, Kate nunca realmente interpretó el papel de madre para Lily. Ellas se llevaban bien, pero Kate siempre era un poco distante con ella. Los fines de semana cuando Lily se quedaba con nosotros, Kate a menudo encontraba razones para estar fuera haciendo otras cosas. Nunca me importó mucho porque apreciaba mi tiempo padre e hija con Lil, y tampoco parecía molestarle a ella en lo más mínimo.

La decisión de Kate de irse todavía me pesaba mucho cuando me acosté en la cama. Habíamos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, y fue una sorpresa verla simplemente darse por vencida con nosotros.

Podía admitir que las cosas se habían estado sintiendo raras entre nosotros últimamente, casi como rutinarias, como si estuviéramos haciéndolo automáticamente. Pero suponía que era normal atravesar periodos así, especialmente después de haber estado juntos durante tanto tiempo. No tenía ninguna razón para creer que no superaríamos esto.

Cerré los ojos y traté de ponerme en sus zapatos, y bien, podía admitir que sería incómodo que un tipo con el que ella una vez tuvo sexo se mudara a nuestra casa, pero... Bella y yo nunca habíamos dicho ningún "te amo" o algo así. Ambos sabíamos en ese momento que no podía ir más allá de ese verano.

 _Fue_ difícil para mí superar a Bella, pero había mucha distancia entre nosotros en ese entonces. Volver con Kate era algo que ya había hecho en incontables ocasiones, así que arreglé nuestra relación e hice lo posible para olvidar a la belleza morena del campamento.

Poco sabía yo...

Casi seis años después, creía que Kate estaría acostumbrada al hecho de que Bella y yo éramos padres y amigos. Kate y yo terminamos y volvimos mucho en la secundaria e incluso en el comienzo de la universidad, pero nuestra ruptura antes del campamento aquel fatídico año fue la última hasta ahora. Ella se había quedado conmigo cuando descubrimos que Bella estaba embarazada, a través del nacimiento, y demás.

Tal vez finalmente probé demasiado su amor.

Ella y Bella nunca fueron exactamente amigas, pero Kate siempre había sido civilizada hasta ahora. Bella siempre había respetado el lugar de Kate en mi vida, y que Kate la acusara de usar a Lily para tratar de meterse entre nosotros me parecía ridículo. Bella nunca había coqueteado conmigo o mostrado alguna indicación de que todavía tenía sentimientos por mí. Y además, yo fui el que se ofreció a recibirlas a las dos. ¿Cómo podía decirle a Bella que Lily se podía quedar pero ella no? ¿Cómo podía separar a nuestra hija de su madre?

Suspirando, rodé y agarré mi teléfono. Por tercera vez esa noche, traté de llamar a Kate. Y por tercera vez, todo lo que conseguí fue su correo de voz.

* * *

Poco después de las siete de la mañana siguiente, mi alarma interna me despertó como de costumbre. Rodando al costado, saqué un brazo y solo encontré sábanas frías y vacías. Abrí un ojo, y todo lo que había pasado ayer volvió rápidamente a mi cerebro adormecido por el sueño. Kate se fue. Lily y Bella estaban aquí.

Y mi erección matutina era dolorosa.

Rodé en el colchón un par de veces antes de obligarme a levantarme y meterme en la ducha. Usualmente corría antes de la ducha, pero era domingo. Mi cinta de correr se podía ir a la mierda.

Apoyando las manos en los sofisticados azulejos frente a mí, incliné la cabeza bajo el chorro. El agua caliente se sentía increíble en los músculos tensos de mi espalda y hombros. Ayer había sido prácticamente un desastre, y necesitaba relajarme y aclarar mi cabeza.

Una buena liberación resolvería el problema, aunque solo fuera por unos minutos, así que agarré mi pene todavía duro y le di un par de buenas jaladas. Imágenes del cuerpo desnudo de Kate inundaron mi mente al instante, y pensé en nuestra última vez juntos. Pero después recordé que fue como sistemático, como si ella solo quisiera terminar con ello, y supe que iba a ser un bajón si no pasaba a algo más. Mi mente me mostró brevemente a Bella, y aunque mi pene se endureció aún más en mi mano, se sentía muy mal. Me había corrido por ella muchas veces durante ese verano que estuvimos juntos en el campamento, pero eso estaba en el pasado...

 _No había escasez de chicas sexys en el Campamento Wallasatch, pero_ esta _chica... Bella. Ella me provocaba algo que no podía explicar. Solo mirar a sus grandes ojos oscuros me hizo tambalear._

 _¿Qué mierda fue eso?_

 _Y su pequeño cuerpo caliente en ese bikini... Hablando de estar mojada y después básicamente estando abierta en el suelo así justo enfrente de mí... Un chico solo podía soportar un poco._

 _Después de salir disparado de la cabaña de Bella, fui directamente al único baño privado al que sabía que podía acceder sin problema. Podría haber martillado clavos con mi pene, y no iba a bajar pronto por su cuenta. A nuestro encargado de campamento, Lee, no le importaba si los consejeros usaban el baño en su pequeña casa en el recinto, siempre y cuando limpiáramos después. Él entendía que algunas veces necesitábamos la privacidad que no nos brindaba los baños compartidos del campamento. Me saqué las llaves del bolsillo y entré, sabiendo que él estaba fuera cortando el césped del campo de softbol._

 _Bajo el chorro caliente de la ducha, siseé de placer tan pronto como empujé mi pene en mi puño. Apretando, me imaginé enterrado hasta la empuñadura en el calor húmedo de Bella, tuve que apoyar una mano en los azulejos o arriesgarme a que las rodillas me fallaran._

Mierda.

 _Esta chica me estaba arruinando. La acababa de conocer, y ya era todo en lo que podía pensar. Ni siguiera había lugar para Kate en mi cabeza en este momento. Habíamos terminado de todos modos, por millonésima vez. No tenía culpa mientras me acariciaba el pene con fuerza con la imagen de Bella en ese pequeño bikini rojo. Excepto tal vez que la estaba cosificando, pero... No se podía negar que la deseaba. Mucho._

 _En mi mente, la levantaba del piso de su cabaña y juntaba nuestros labios. Ella suspiraría, inclinando la cabeza así podía besarle el cuello mientras desataba los breteles de la parte de arriba del bikini._

 _Gemí y me apreté la cabeza del pene mientras pensaba en sentir el peso de sus tetas desnudas en mis manos, pasando los pulgares sobre sus pezones pequeños y tensos._

— _Dios. Mierda._

 _La acostaría en su cama y deslizaría mis dedos dentro de ella para prepararla, y después envolvería sus largas piernas alrededor de mis caderas y embestiría mientras ella gemía mi nombre. Observaría como sus maravillosos ojos se entornaban y con el tiempo se cerraban mientras embestía lento y profundo hasta que ella se derrumbaba en mis brazos._

 _Mi mano imitó la forma en que quería coger a Bella. No se sentía bien llamarlo hacer el amor, pero definitivamente quería tomarme mi tiempo con ella. Mientras me imaginaba la forma en que se vería su cara y la forma en que su cuerpo se tensaría alrededor del mío con su liberación, me vine con fuerza contra los azulejos blancos lisos, una sarta de maldiciones, mezcladas con su nombre, dejando mi boca._

 _Sacudiendo la cabeza, usé las manos para dirigir un poco de agua para encargarme de mi lío y después cerré el grifo y salí._

 _Esto era malo._

 _Estaríamos en el campamento por siete semanas, y después seguiríamos caminos separados. Si ella no vivía en Seattle o cerca, tendría que tratar de mantenerme lejos de ella por el resto del verano. Eso era todo lo que había que hacer. No quería aprovecharme de ella o lastimarla de ninguna forma._

 _No sabía si ella sentía lo mismo que yo, pero definitivamente parecía nerviosa a mi alrededor. No podía dejar que se encariñara conmigo. Tenía el presentimiento de que me encariñaría con_ ella _también, y probablemente ambos estaríamos mejor si mantenía mi distancia._

Obviamente, no había hecho un muy buen trabajo manteniendo mi distancia. La evidencia de eso estaba durmiendo en su habitación al final del pasillo. Pero las cosas eran diferentes ahora. Ya no podía pensar en Bella de esa forma sin que una intensa culpa se asentara en mis entrañas.

A regañadientes, terminé conformándome con mi celebridad favorita y acabé con un gruñido algo satisfecho.

Mi cerebro estuvo felizmente vacío durante aproximadamente un minuto después de que me viniera, pero luego la realidad regresó. Con un gemido, cerré el agua, salí, y me sequé, vistiéndome rápidamente y dirigiéndome a la cocina.

El domingo significaba panqueques de banana y nueces para Lily y para mí. Sin embargo, tenía un poco de tiempo antes de que ella se despertara, y necesitaba café.

Entrando a la sala por el pasillo, me congelé en el lugar cuando mis ojos se posaron en el sofá.

Bella estaba acostada ahí dormida, su cabello oscuro desparramado por todo el lugar en suaves ondas y una larga pierna desnuda expuesta hasta los pantalones cortos más pequeños que había visto. Por supuesto mi pene traidor se agitó en mis pantalones, y cerré los ojos con fuerza, pasándome una mano por el cabello y agarrándolo de las raíces. Soltando una larga respiración, abrí los ojos de nuevo y casi gemí.

No _pensé en esto._

Debería haber sabido que ella terminaría en el sofá. Lily probablemente la pateó hasta que no pudo soportarlo más.

Aunque habíamos dormido juntos, _literalmente_ no habíamos dormido juntos, así que nunca la había visto así, toda somnolienta y sexy. Tal vez era por eso que estaba reaccionando con tanta fuerza, pero aun así... Habían pasado casi seis _años_ desde que había tenido sexo con ella.

Sexo.

Con Bella.

 _Mierda_.

—¿Papi?

Se me escapó un suspiro de alivio mientras toda mi atención iba hacia mi pequeña, y mi excitación se extinguió rápidamente.

Lily vino por el pasillo, vestida con su pijama de Minnie Mouse, frotándose un ojo y bostezando. Su cabello era un completo nido de ratas, como siempre, debido a lo mucho que se movía en su sueño, y la visión familiar me hizo sonreír.

Ella realmente era la luz de mi vida.

Nunca había pensado mucho en tener hijos antes de enterarme de Lily. Tenía solo diecinueve años en ese momento, después de todo. Y estaba aterrorizado, debía añadir.

—Hola, calabaza. ¿Dormiste bien?

—Sí. ¿Es día de panqueques?

Me reí de ella.

— _Es_ día de panqueques. ¿Quieres ir a despertar a mami? —Los ojos de Lily se ensancharon, y soltó un jadeo de emoción ante la mención de Bella—. ¿Olvidaste que ella estaba aquí?

—Sí —susurró, rodeándome y caminando de puntitas hacia el sofá—. ¿Mami? —La pinchó en la mejilla.

— _¡Lily!_ —susurré-grité—. No la pinches en la cara.

Bella no se movió.

—Mami, despierta. —Lily le agarró el hombro y la sacudió un poco—. Mami. —Y después más fuerte—. ¡Mami, mami, mami!

Jesús, ¿estaba muerta?

—Mmph. —Bella no abrió los ojos. Solo enterró su cara en la almohada y subió la pierna expuesta alrededor de la manta, girándose un poco y sin querer mostrando la curva de su trasero.

 _Mieeerda._

Así que Bella dormía con pantalones cortos minúsculos y era difícil de despertar. Anotado.

—Lily, cariño, dejemos a mami dormir un poco más. —Acercándome, puse las manos en sus hombros y suavemente la alejé del sofá—. Ella probablemente no durmió muy bien anoche.

Lily se detuvo y me miró.

—Pero es día de panqueques.

—Lo sé. Mami se despertará cuando esté lista, ¿está bien? Vamos a comenzar con esos panqueques.

Resopló y dijo con tristeza:

—Está bien. —Antes de continuar hacia la cocina.

La senté en la encimera y comencé a reunir los ingredientes. Lily estuvo en silencio por un momento, lo que era impropio de ella. Generalmente era una parlanchina mientras hacíamos nuestros panqueques los domingos.

—¿Papi?

Deteniéndome, me di cuenta de la inquietud en su voz.

—¿Qué pasa, dulzura?

—¿Vamos a vivir aquí contigo para siempre? ¿Mami y yo? ¿Como una familia de verdad?

Se me secó la garganta al instante, y me resultó difícil tragar.

—Uh... —Debería haber sabido que ella preguntaría algo así, y debería haber estado preparado con una respuesta. Pero no tenía idea de qué decir—. ¿Qué dijo mami sobre eso?

Se miró las manos.

—Um, ella dijo que solo sería por un tiempo. —Mirándome de nuevo, me atrapó con esos grandes y hermosos ojos suyos. A veces eran marrones, a veces verdes pero un poco más oscuros que los míos y con la forma de los de Bella—. ¿Pero puede ser para siempre, papi?

Mi corazón latió fuerte por un segundo, y me di cuenta que en realidad me lo estaba imaginando, despertando con esas largas piernas desnudas enredadas con las mías y ese suave cabello oscuro haciéndome cosquillas en la cara todas las mañana, despertando a Bella con besos por su columna, y cuando eso no funcionara, escuchar su dulce risa y gemidos roncos mientras la besaba... _en otra parte_.

Ayudaría a Lily a prepararse para la escuela todos los días y la metería a la cama todas las noches. Podríamos simplemente... estar juntos. Todo el tiempo.

Haría todo por mi pequeña, y nunca quería decepcionarla. Pero no podía hacerle promesas así cuando no podía cumplirlas.

Saliendo de mi aturdimiento y poniendo mi mano sobre las suyas, negué con la cabeza.

—No lo creo, bebé.

La decepción que cubrió su cara parecía combinar perfectamente con la sensación que invadió mi pecho con mi respuesta.

Ellas solo habían estado en mi departamento por _una noche_.

Yo estaba _comprometido_ con Kate.

¿Qué demonios me estaba pasando?

* * *

¡Hola!

Muchas están en lo correcto con que donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan, y además Lily quiere que sean una familia. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

No se pierdan mañana el adelanto en Élite Fanfiction.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Isabelfromnowon, Belli swan dwyer, Pera l.t (son 21 capítulos), cavendano13, Sully YM, Noelia, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, cary, Chayley Costa, sofiarp, Leah De Call, carolaap, MontseZDiaz, tulgarita, FerHerrera, Adriana Molina, Yoliki, Pili, Adriu, debynoe, saraipineda44, jupy, May Cullen M, Monica (trato de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes), EmmaBe, freedom2604, bbluelilas, Edward y Bella Cullen, kaja0507, Lupita Pattinson Cullen (trato de actualizar lunes, miércoles y viernes), crysty Katy, Sheei Luquee, Beaele, Tata XOXO, y Vanina Iliana.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	5. Capítulo 5: Hermosa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 5: Hermosa**

 **BPOV**

Acostada en la cama con Lily esa primera noche, mis pensamientos eran un revoltijo, piezas de rompecabezas dispersas por todos lados que no podía descubrir cómo encajar.

Edward era sexy. No había dudas de eso. Pero no era como si yo hubiera estado suspirando por él todos estos años. Los dos sabíamos en ese entonces que no podía durar. Después de que el campamento terminó y regresé a Phoenix, tuve que trabajar duro para superarlo. Cuando le dije que estaba embarazada y él me dijo que había vuelto con Kate, me obligué a dejarlo ir. Él no era mío, y ya no me podía permitir pensar en él de esa forma.

Ciertamente, había una parte de mí que había esperado que él terminara con ella y quisiera estar conmigo, pero nunca se lo dije. No quería que él estuviera conmigo por culpa u obligación. Ellos eran novios desde la secundaria, y yo era su aventura de verano a quien había embarazado. ¿Qué esperaba, realmente? ¿Que simplemente la dejara por una chica a la que solo había conocido por un par de meses?

No. Kate era preciosa, una belleza rubia como ninguna. Cuando estaba embarazada, Edward no tenía Facebook, pero Kate sí. No pude evitar buscarla después de que él mencionara el apellido de su familia una vez en una conversación. Y una vez que vi las fotografías de ella y Edward juntos, supe que no tenía una oportunidad. No era que las apariencias lo eran todo. Pero ellos parecían enamorados, como si pertenecieran juntos.

Ver ese maldito bikini rojo había traído muchos recuerdos de ese verano que pasamos juntos. No me había permitido pensar en eso en mucho tiempo. Tal vez por eso era que me encontré de nuevo notando cosas de Edward que no me había permitido en mucho tiempo, cómo se movían sus músculos bajo su piel, cuán largas eran sus pestañas, cómo observar sus labios moverse me hacía querer tocarlos, besarlos.

Todavía podía recordar cómo se había sentido hacía tantos años cuando pensaba que él podría besarme, cómo las enormes criaturas aladas se precipitarían y atacarían mi estómago.

Cuando Lily me pateó en el muslo por enésima vez, dejé que mi mente me llevara de nuevo a tiempos más simples.

 _Después del incidente en mi cabaña, Edward y yo no interactuamos mucho por los próximos días. Casi parecía que él me estaba evitando, pero no podía estar segura. Lo pillaba mirándome a veces, y mi estómago se iba a mis pies en ese instante cuando nuestros ojos se conectaban. Pero luego él rápidamente alejaba la mirada, y yo no sabía qué pensar._

 _En nuestro segundo día, los campistas llegaron para el primer periodo de tres semanas y media, y todos estábamos ocupados instalándolos y conociendo a los chicos asignados a cada uno de nosotros._

 _Había doce consejeros varones y doce mujeres, y cada uno era responsable de una cabaña de seis campistas._

 _Yo me estaba llevando bien con las otras cinco consejeras en mi cabaña, mejor con Lauren y Amanda. Había recibido miradas de odio de Jessica por tomar una de las dos camas individuales, aunque me habían dicho que era por orden de llegada, pero ella había dejado de molestar después de que Amanda pateara su colchón de la litera debajo de ella. Stephenie y Amy parecían ser retraídas._

 _Mis campistas eran bastante geniales, seis pícaras niñas de doce años que en su mayoría eran dulces y serviciales conmigo y entre ellas._

 _La noche del viernes trajo la primera de dos fogatas que el campamento tendría durante este periodo, y yo estaba ansiosa por relajarme un poco y conocer a algunos de los otros campistas y miembros del personal. Todavía ni siquiera sabía los nombres de todos los consejeros. No ayudaba que, para empezar, fuera bastante horrible con los nombres._

— _Hola. Bella, ¿verdad? —La cena acababa de terminar cuando un chico con pantalones cortos rojos y una camiseta de_ South Park _me detuvo cuando salía del comedor. Creía que su nombre podría haber sido Mark, pero no iba a tratar de adivinar._

— _Sí..._

— _Mike. —Él extendió una mano para estrechar la mía, lo que era más que raro, pero no lo podía dejar colgado—. ¿Estás aquí por toda la temporada?_

— _Te veré más tarde —dijo Amanda, alejándose. Le mostré los ojos ensanchados de_ "cómo te atreves a dejarme" _, pero ella solo articuló «lo siento» y me ofreció una sonrisa de simpatía._

 _Perra._

 _Regresé mi atención a Mark._ Mike _._

— _Síp. ¿Tú?_

— _Oh, sí. Siempre. Así que, escucha. Sabes que hay una fogata esta noche, y me estaba preguntando..._

— _Muévete, Newton._

 _Mi brazo instintivamente se movió para cubrir mi pecho mientras un sofoco aparecía sobre mi piel._

— _¿Newton? —le pregunté a Edward, quien ahora afortunadamente estaba parado en el lugar que Amanda abandonó—. ¿Como oye-lindas-tetas-Newton?_

— _Ese mismo. —Él observó a Mike con una mirada petulante, desafiándolo a decir algo en su defensa._

 _Las mejillas de Newton se pusieron rosas, pero permaneció en silencio y miró fríamente a Edward por un momento antes de girarse hacia las cabañas de los chicos sin decir una palabra._

— _Idiota —masculló Edward en voz baja mientras observábamos a Mike patear unas inocentes piedras en su camino—. Vamos. —Movió sus ojos hacía mí y después sacudió la cabeza hacia uno de los senderos que atravesaban los altos árboles, llevando desde el área principal hacia varias partes del campamento—. Te mostraré dónde está el prado._

 _Suspiré de alivio. La fogata comenzaría en una hora, y estaba feliz de no tener que depender de ese idiota, Newton, para llegar allí._

— _Gracias. Este lugar es enorme._

— _Sí. Lleva un tiempo acostumbrarse._

 _Salimos por el sendero, y observé a mis chancletas provocar pequeñas nubes de tierra mientras caminábamos, tratando de controlar mi nerviosismo y solo hablar con este hermoso chico._

— _¿Cuántos años tenías cuando comenzaste a venir aquí?_

— _Once._

— _Guau. No estabas bromeando sobre ser un veterano._

 _Edward se rio entre dientes._

— _Nop. Probablemente podría encontrar mi camino por aquí con los ojos cerrados. —Procedió a cerrar los ojos y extender los brazos para sentir su camino alrededor y después rápidamente tropezó con una gran raíz de árbol—. Ah, mierda._

 _Por reflejo, agarré su bíceps para tratar de evitar que se cayera, pero no sirvió de nada. Él cayó con fuerza sobre su estómago, y yo terminé aterrizando sobre mi brazo derecho._

— _Ay._

— _Dios. Lo siento. ¿Estás bien?_

 _Me dolía el brazo, pero no era la peor lesión que había tenido._

— _Creo que sí. Solo... no hagas eso de nuevo._

— _Confía en mí. No lo haré —respondió con una risa. Se esfumó rápidamente cuando él giró la cabeza hacia mí y se dio cuenta de que yo estaba prácticamente encima de él, mi brazo izquierdo todavía atrapado entre su brazo derecho y su costado y mis senos presionado contra él._

 _Él sonrió suavemente y soltó mi brazo, rodando a su costado para enfrentarme y apoyarse en su codo. Un extraño tipo de electricidad que estaba segura nunca antes había sentido crepitó en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros mientras yacíamos ahí por un momento. Sus ojos parecían más azules que verdes por la camisa que estaba usando, y se enfocaron en mis labios por un momento demasiado largo para ser inocente._

 _Ese fue el momento en que supe que no había imaginado su atracción por mí el primer día._

 _Era la primera vez que estábamos solos desde entonces._

 _Edward alzó su mano hacia mi cara, levantando mis lentes de sol con su índice así podía ver mis ojos. Estaba segura que estaban llenos de lo mismo que los suyos:_ deseo _._

— _Hermosa —susurró._

 _Mis mejillas se calentaron mientras él apoyaba los lentes de sol sobre de mi cabeza y se inclinaba hacia mí._

 _Quería que este chico me besara más de lo que alguna vez había querido algo en toda mi vida._

 _La anticipación zumbó a través de mí, y mi mirada se desvió de sus ojos a sus labios carnosos y de regreso a medida que él se acercaba, mirándome fijamente y midiendo mi reacción._

 _Dejé que mis ojos se cerraran justo cuando sus labios estaban a punto de tocar los míos._

— _¡Oigan! ¿Están bien, chicos?_

— _Mierda —susurró Edward, enviando escalofríos a través de mí cuando su aliento rozó mis labios—. ¡Estamos bien! —le gritó a las personas que venían por el sendero. Se paró y después me ofreció una mano—. Lo siento, Bella._

 _Sacudí la cabeza._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Debería haber estado ayudando a pararte, no tratando de atacarte._

 _Poniendo los ojos en blanco, me sacudí la suciedad de la ropa._

— _No estabas_ atacándome _._

 _Edward sonrió y después se inclinó hacia mi oreja, dejando que sus labios apenas se rozaran contra ella._

— _Todavía no —murmuró antes de girarse y retomar su camino por el sendero._

 _A mi cerebro le tomó un segundo salir de la niebla en que sus palabras me habían metido, y lo alcancé, pinchándolo en el costado._

— _Eso fue cruel._

 _Me mostró una sonrisa torcida y cambió de tema._

— _Así que, uh... yo me mantendría alejado de Newton si fuera tú._

— _No hay problema con eso._

 _Se rio._

— _Bien. Él ha estado viniendo aquí por casi el mismo tiempo que yo, y lo conozco bastante bien. Tú pareces una chica muy agradable, y no quiero que te lastimen. —Se palmeó la nuca, y no pensé que alguna vez hubiera visto algo tan discretamente sexy—. Es solo que... él es uno de esos chicos que realmente solo quieren una cosa de una chica, si me entiendes._

— _¿Una relación por correspondencia?_

 _Edward me miró como si tuviera tres cabezas, y estallé en carcajadas._

— _Estoy bromeando. Sé que te refieres a sexo._

 _Él gimió._

— _Dios, por favor no digas esa palabra a mi alrededor._

 _Alcé las cejas, y me reí._

— _Lo siento. ¿Y tú no eres unos de esos chicos?_

— _¡No! —exclamó, haciéndome saltar un poco—. Quiero decir, quiero... sexo, pero eso no es todo lo que quiero de ti. ¡Quiero decir, de una chica! No_ tú _. —Sus ojos se ampliaron mientras tartamudeaba—. No es que no querría eso contigo. Jodido infierno. —Se tapó los ojos con una mano y masculló algo más que no entendí._

 _Edward nervioso era increíblemente lindo, pero estiré una mano para sacar la suya._

— _Espera. No queremos que te caigas de nuevo. —Fui por lo gracioso, pero pareció fracasar._

— _No —murmuró, con el ceño fruncido y los ojos en el suelo—. No querríamos eso._

 _El silencio que siguió fue incómodo ya que ambos sin duda estábamos pensando en nuestro casi beso. Me preguntaba si alguna vez llegaríamos al prado._

 _Edward se aclaró la garganta de repente._

— _Así que, en fin. Newton. De verdad. Es un cerdo. Cheney también. Oh, y Crowley. Todos son del mismo pueblito a unas horas de aquí. Forks, creo. Ellos creen que son los mejores._

— _¿Forks?_

— _Sí. Nombre raro, ¿eh?_

— _No. Bueno, quiero decir, un poco, pero es que en realidad lo conozco. Mi papá vive ahí, y lo he visitado bastante. —Recordé por un segundo y busqué en mi memoria—. Así que él es Newton, ¿como en Newton's Outfitters?_

— _Sí. Dios. Eso es todo de lo que él siempre habla. Cómo va a hacerse cargo de la compañía y expandirla y convertirse en millonario —bufó Edward—. Sí, claro._

 _Me encogí de hombros._

— _Supongo que es una posibilidad. ¿Quién sabe?_

 _Él pateó una roca hacia los árboles a su izquierda._

— _¿Entonces cómo es que no conoces a ninguno de ellos? Jessica y Lauren también son de ahí._

 _Alzando la mirada, vi que estábamos llegando a una abertura en los árboles que debía ser el prado._

— _Um, siempre estaba visitando a mi papá, y él se queda mucho en casa. Las únicas ocasiones en que íbamos a algún lado eran a pescar o a pasar el rato en la reservación cercana. A veces a la cafetería, pero en realidad no conocí a otros niños excepto a los niños de la reservación._

 _Sus cejas se elevaron muy alto en su frente._

— _¿_ La _cafetería? ¿Como que hay una sola?_

 _Me reí._

— _Sí. Un pueblo muy pequeño. Mi papá es el jefe de policía ahí._

— _Oh. —Edward se alejó un notable paso de mí, y eso no me gustó ni un poco—. Yo vivo en Seattle. Solo un poco más grande —dijo con una sonrisa._

 _Levantando mi dedo índice y pulgar enfrente de mi ojo, acordé:_

— _Solo un poco._

— _¿Entonces no vives en Washington?_

— _Nop. Phoenix._

 _Edward se metió las manos a los bolsillos de sus pantalones cortos de camuflaje y se veía... ¿decepcionado?_

— _¿Qué te hizo querer venir a este campamento? Bastante lejos de casa._

 _Suspiré._

— _Sí. El nuevo novio de mi mamá es un poco imbécil, y él se mudó hace un par de meses. Charlie, mi papá, había escuchado de este campamento, supongo que de la gente del pueblo, y pensó que sería una buena forma para que me alejara y ganara algo de dinero extra para la universidad._

 _Asintió._

— _Bueno, finalmente estamos aquí. Es bastante caminata pero... vale la pena —finalizó él con un ligero encogimiento de hombros._

— _Oh, guau —suspiré mientras contemplaba el área de hierba que estaba totalmente cubierta de flores violetas, amarillas, y rosadas—. Esto es hermoso._

 _Pude ver por mi periferia que los ojos de Edward estaban en mí cuando dijo:_

— _Sí. Hermoso._

* * *

Resoplando por la frustración, me levanté de la cama, agarré mi almohada y una manta extra, y me dirigí a la sala. Tenía que parar de permitirme recordar. Nada bueno saldría de eso.

Mientras yacía en el sofá, sentí hormigueos de conciencia bailar sobre mi piel. Solo había una pared separándome de donde Edward estaba durmiendo. Nunca antes lo había visto dormir, y solo podía imaginar lo guapo que se vería, cara relajada, cabello despeinado, cuerpo largo extendido.

 _Mierda. No._

Esto tenía que parar. Este era solo el _primer_ jodido día. Pero yo esperaba sobre todo incomodidad forzada, en el mejor de los casos. Nuca esperé que Kate se fuera. Nunca esperé cena y una película juntos, hablando y riendo como una pequeña familia.

Mi corazón se contrajo con añoranza, y me giré al costado y me quedé mirando la pared detrás de la cual Edward estaba durmiendo. Mi visión imaginaria de rayos x me falló, así que con otro resoplido de frustración, me giré y cerré los ojos.

* * *

Una vez que finalmente me había dormido, dormí profundamente. Siempre me llevaba unos minutos despejarme de la niebla del sueño cuando despertaba, así que yací ahí y me froté los ojos. Podía escuchar la alacena siendo abierta y cerrada en la cocina, y me asomé por el respaldo del sofá. Lily estaba sentada en la encimera, mirando hacia mí pero observando a Edward sacar cosas de la alacena. Cuando recordé que era domingo, sonreí. Ella siempre había hablado con entusiasmo sobre los panqueques de banana y nueces de él, y yo estaba emocionada de finalmente poder probarlos.

El cabello de Edward todavía estaba húmedo por la ducha, y vestía vaqueros oscuros y una camiseta gris, que por supuesto se pegaba a su piel en los lugares donde no se había secado lo suficiente. Por unos minutos demasiado largos, observé la forma en que sus anchos hombros se movían mientras él reunía lo que necesitaba.

Se me escapó un gemido bajo, y comencé a levantarme. Pero entonces escuché a Lily preguntarle sobre nosotros siendo una familia, y me congelé. Mi corazón se desbocó mientras esperaba su respuesta.

Me pareció extraño que él pausara por un momento, como si realmente lo estuviera pensando. Mi respiración se volvió superficial, y mis dedos se curvaron en el respaldo del sofá. Era difícil descifrar su expresión facial, pero él casi lucía triste cuando le dijo:

—No lo creo, bebé.

Lily inclinó la cabeza, abatida por su decepción, y no quería nada más que abrazarla.

La decepción que _yo_ sentía era discordante, por decir lo menos, porque había sabido por mucho tiempo que nosotros nunca estaríamos juntos de esa forma. Nosotros _éramos_ una familia, solo que una no tradicional. Aun así... no pude evitar imaginarlo —los tres juntos para siempre— otra cosa que no me había permitido hacer en mucho tiempo.

Tal vez era una mala idea que yo me quedara aquí. Había sido tan buena dividiendo todo, bloqueando mis esperanzas y aceptando la realidad de nuestra situación.

Tendría que hablar con Edward sobre la posibilidad de dejar a Lily con él mientras yo me quedaba con un amigo o algo. Odiaba hacer eso, pero probablemente sería lo mejor. Estos sentimientos dando vueltas en mi interior ya se estaban volviendo muy confusos, y solo se pondrían peor. Y cuando Kate regresara, probablemente yo terminaría amargada y triste.

Con la mente compuesta, decidí hacer de tripas corazón y discutirlo con Edward esa noche después de que Lily estuviera en la cama.

Pero primero... panqueques.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** amogv, freedom2604, saraipineda44, Isabelfromnowon, krisr0405, Pera l.t (Bella tenía 18 años), sofiarp, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, May Cullen M, bellaliz, cavendano13, bbluelilas, debynoe, Tata XOXO, Leah de call, Chayley Costa, Sully YM, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, Juliana masen, cary, miraura21, Noelia, crysty katy, Vanina Iliana, EmmaBe, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	6. Capítulo 6: Ridículo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 6: Ridículo**

 **BPOV**

—Dios —gemí, dejando caer mi tenedor en mi plato cubierto de sirope y reclinándome en la silla—. Esos estaban _muy_ buenos.

Los ojos de Edward estaban sobre mí, pero parecieron desenfocarse por un momento. Después sacudió la cabeza como para despejarla, y un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas.

—Gracias. Me alegra que te gustaran.

—¡Te lo dije, mami! —intervino Lily.

—Seguro que lo hiciste. Vamos a limpiar para mostrarle a papi lo mucho que lo apreciamos, ¿de acuerdo?

—¡Está bien! —gritó ella, aplaudiendo y agarrando su plato.

Necesitaba reducir su ingesta de azúcar.

Edward levantó la vista y me sonrió suavemente cuando tomé su plato. Una fuerte necesidad de tocarle su sedoso cabello me invadió, así que me alejé rápidamente, haciendo todo lo posible para ignorar la forma en que mi corazón palpitaba.

Él se puso de pie para ayudar a limpiar la mesa, pero entonces su teléfono sonó. En cuanto vio el identificador de llamadas, levantó rápidamente la cabeza, y su mirada se trabó con la mía.

—Lo siento. Es Kate. Necesito… —Inclinó su cabeza hacia su habitación, y yo asentí, forzando una sonrisa.

Las palpitaciones murieron cuando mi corazón se hundió como un ancla en mi pecho.

Reprendiéndome mentalmente, terminé de limpiar la mesa mientras Lily dejaba nuestras tazas de plástico en el fregadero.

Estaba siendo tan estúpida.

Como ya me había dicho cientos de veces, Kate regresaría. ¿Quién demonios renunciaría a un chico como Edward?

Él era inteligente y divertido, dulce y guapo. Ferozmente leal y confiable. Tenía sus defectos como todos, claro, pero eran insignificantes en comparación con sus buenas cualidades.

* * *

Una vez que terminamos con los platos, mantuve a Lily ocupada en su habitación mientras Edward estaba hablando por teléfono en la suya. Aunque tenía curiosidad, esa llamada no era de mi incumbencia, y no quería que él pensara que estaba escuchando a escondidas.

Él apareció en la puerta de Lily unos treinta minutos después de que se fuera a su habitación. La expresión en su cara parecía de disculpa por alguna razón.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Necesito salir por un rato. Kate quiere reunirse.

Tragando alrededor del repentino nudo en mi garganta, asentí y forcé otra sonrisa.

—Eso es bueno, ¿verdad?

Edward se palmeó la nuca, y yo traté de no observar los músculos definidos de su brazo contraerse y moverse.

—No estoy seguro —respondió.

Incliné la cabeza, tratando de leerlo.

—Está bien. Bueno, Lil y yo siempre podemos desparecer si ella quiere venir a casa y no nos quiere cerca. No queremos ser una intrusión.

— _No_ lo son. Por favor no pienses eso. —Se veía dolorido mientras se pasaba una mano por el cabello. Debió haber estado en mucho conflicto.

—Bueno... está bien. Supongo que estaremos aquí cuando regreses, entonces. ¿Nos vemos más tarde?

Inhaló una profunda respiración y la soltó, asintiendo.

—Sí. Más tarde.

Él parecía tan nervioso, y yo me sentía culpable por la breve esperanza de que este fuera el final de su relación. Se movió por mi cerebro antes de que pudiera detenerla, y afortunadamente él se fue antes de ver el sonrojo de vergüenza que invadió mi cara.

* * *

Cuando la puerta principal se abrió un par de horas más tarde, mi ritmo cardíaco se aceleró. No sabía si Kate estaría con él o no, y era egoísta de mi parte esperar que no lo estuviera.

 _Controla esa mierda, Bella._

Tal vez solo era soledad. No había estado con Riley en un tiempo, y no había tenido un novio real desde antes de quedar embarazada de Lily. Simplemente nunca conocí a nadie que sintiera lo suficientemente serio para introducirlo en la vida de ella. Probablemente nunca habría tenido citas si Sue no hubiera insistido en que saliera y tuviera un poco de diversión. Había conocido a algunos chicos en Peninsula College en Port Angeles que solo eran eso, diversión. Conseguía actuar de mi edad y tener mis necesidades satisfechas de vez en cuando sin opacar mi tiempo con Lily. Funcionaba para mí, pero no era todo lo que quería para mi vida. Sabía que en algún momento, querría a alguien con quien compartir mi vida completamente. La mía y la de Lily.

Estaba terminando de descargar el lavavajillas cuando escuché a Lily exclamar:

—¡Papi!

Después de guardar las últimas tazas, me preparé para ver a Kate del brazo con Edward. Esta era su casa, después de todo. Ella tenía todo el derecho de estar aquí. _Yo_ era la usurpadora, o algo así. O al menos estaba segura de que así era como ella me veía.

Sin embargo, Kate no estaba a la vista cuando fui a la sala. Edward y Lily estaban sentados en el sofá con sus cabezas juntas, y ella chilló cuando él estiró una mano y le hizo cosquillas de repente.

Sonriendo, los observé por unos minutos. Cuando Edward me vio apoyada en la pared, me regresó la sonrisa.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Miré hacia el pasillo, y Edward se dio cuenta lo que yo estaba pensando.

—Kate no está aquí.

—Oh. Está bien. Quiero decir, en realidad no es asunto mío. Solo... no quiero estorbar.

Él negó con la cabeza.

—No lo haces. De verdad. Por favor relájate.

Ante sus palabras, sentí algo de la tensión que no me había dado cuenta que se estaba acumulando en mis hombros desaparecer. Empujando mis hombros cómicamente, suspiré, y Lily se rio de mí mientras un lado de la boca de Edward se levantaba más que el otro.

—Mami es tonta —dijo mi pequeña.

—Lo es, ¿verdad? ¿Deberíamos hacerle cosquillas?

—¡Sí!

—¡No! —grité al mismo tiempo, comenzando a correr alrededor de la habitación, tratando de esquivar sus manos estiradas y sus dedos movedizos.

Después de esquivar exitosamente a mis atacantes corriendo a toda velocidad, pasando por encima del sofá, e incluso haciendo un movimiento ninja una vez, Edward finalmente me tenía acorralada. Lily se estaba riendo incontrolablemente, finalmente gritando: «¡Agárrala, papi!» e inmediatamente después cubriéndose la boca con ambas manos.

No podía borrar la sonrisa de mi cara mientras Edward acechaba hacia mí, sus ojos en los míos arraigándome en el lugar. Sus brazos estaban en sus costados, pero sus codos estaban doblados, con las manos preparadas. Su sonrisa pícara casi hizo que se me doblaran las rodillas. El aire se sentía cargado mientras él se acercaba más, inclinándose un poco, como si de verdad fuera a saltar sobre mí.

Por un momento, pensé en dejar que me atrapara. Quería sus manos sobre mí más que nada. Pero sabía que eso solo haría más difícil reprimir mi atracción, así que en el último segundo, me lancé bajo sus brazos y alrededor de él, saltando en triunfo.

—¡Ja, ja, tontos!

—No es justo, mami.

—Aww, la atraparemos la próxima vez, renacuajo. —Edward despeinó el cabello de Lily y le guiñó un ojo, lo que la hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Mi sonrisa nunca dejó mi cara.

* * *

Más tarde esa noche, después de que Lily estaba en la cama, Edward y yo nos sentamos en la sala, él en el sofá y yo acurrucada en uno de los sillones. Él me dijo que las cosas todavía estaban un poco en el aire con Kate. Después de mucha discusión, finalmente tomaron la decisión mutua de permanecer un poco más de tiempo separados y ver cómo se sentían sobre todo. Dijo que fue honesto con ella sobre lo en conflicto que se sentía. Lily era una prioridad, pero también lo era Kate. Yo entraba en algún lugar cerca de la cima también, pero sabía que solo era porque era la madre de Lily.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward. Nunca quise causar tantos problemas. —Apoyé la frente en mis rodillas—. Me siento terrible, y ella debe _odiarme_. —Cuando me di cuenta, levanté la cabeza con rapidez—. Y tú... quiero decir, tu _prometida te dejó_ por mí. También debes odiarme. Oh, _Dios_.

—No, Bella. Por favor. Yo nunca podría odiarte.

No estaba segura de que le creía, pero alivio cálido y tranquilizante me cubrió de todas formas.

Me mordí la uña del pulgar, sin querer realmente decir lo que estaba a punto de decir, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo.

—Mira, sé que dije que me quedaría fuera de la vista tanto como pudiera, pero eso no es suficiente, lo que entiendo completamente. Yo puedo... tal vez puedo quedarme con Angela por un tiempo y después tratar de conseguir un dormitorio en el campus y dejar a Lily aquí con ustedes. Si eso soluciona las cosas entre ustedes. —Yo no podía ser la causa de que Edward perdiera a su prometida. No importaba lo mucho que hubiera pensado que ellos no eran exactamente el uno para el otro. Esto simplemente no podía ser por mi culpa.

Edward estaba negando con la cabeza antes de que yo terminara.

—No. Te dije por teléfono que no se sentía bien separarlas a ti y a Lily, especialmente después de lo que ambas han atravesado. Lo decía en serio. Tú te vas a quedar aquí. —De repente parecía inseguro—. A menos... a menos, claro, que no quieras hacerlo.

—No, sí. Quiero decir, quiero estar con Lily. _Claro_ que sí. Simplemente no quiero complicarte la vida.

—No lo haces, Bella. No eres tú. Es... —Se miró sus manos que estaban haciendo movimientos nerviosos en su regazo mientras él hablaba—. Kate y yo nos hemos estado distanciando desde hace un tiempo. Creo que los dos hemos sido demasiado tercos para admitirlo. Tú solo fuiste... —Soltó un profundo suspiro—... el catalizador, supongo.

Mis hombros se desplomaron.

—Eso no me hace sentir mucho mejor.

—No. —Él negó con la cabeza—. Solo quiero decir que algo así probablemente iba a pasar tarde o temprano, y es mejor que pasara ahora que después de la boda.

—Oh.

—Hablamos mucho... algo en lo que no habíamos sido muy buenos últimamente. Ella admitió que se ha vuelto un poco celosa de mi adoración por Lily, y que siempre se ha sentido amenazada por ti. —Los ojos de Edward fueron rápidamente a mí pero después volvieron a sus manos—. Ella cree que todavía tengo sentimientos por ti —añadió en voz baja.

 _Guau._

Tragando con dificultad, miré en su dirección y vi confusión escrita por todo su hermoso rostro. Yo me sentía igual de confundida. ¿Cómo ella podía pensar eso? Ellos habían estado juntos todos estos años, _viviendo_ juntos. Él le había pedido que se _casara_ con él, por el amor de Dios. Simplemente no había forma.

No pregunté si ella tenía razón porque sabía cuál sería la respuesta. No necesitaba el tipo de decepción que en realidad escucharlo decir eso traería.

—Bueno, estoy segura de que le dijiste lo ridículo que era _eso_. Quiero decir, tú y yo no hemos estado juntos en _años_. —Mi voz sonó falsa y demasiado chillona, y me reí, probablemente sonando completamente demente.

A juzgar por la expresión en la cara de Edward, soné exactamente así.

Su nuez de Adán se deslizó de abajo hacia arriba por su garganta.

—Claro —dijo él, su mirada moviéndose de regreso a sus manos, su ceño fruncido—. Ridículo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Sully YM, saraipineda44, Juliana masen, krisr0405, bellaliz, Sheei Luquee, Yoliki, cavendano13, somas, Pili, Isabelfromnowon, Noelia (Soy de San Juan, ¿y vos?), cary, Chayley Costa, Merce, FerHerrera, Lorenitta22, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Pera l.t, Vanina Iliana, indii93, Tata XOXO, freedom2604, y ORP.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	7. Capítulo 7: Bien

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 7: Bien**

 **BPOV**

 _Mientras observábamos las chispas naranjas bailar en el cielo oscuro, Edward se paró cerca de mí. Habíamos estado en la fogata por un par de horas, y había socializado y conocido a más personas, pero Edward y yo parecíamos seguir gravitando hacia el otro._

 _Lauren nos estaba contando una historia divertidísima sobre un juego borracho de Verdad o Consecuencia que salió mal, que involucraba a dos chicos heterosexuales manoseándose, entre otras cosas, cuando Mike se acercó._

 _Mi risa murió, y no pude ocultar la mueca en mi cara._

— _¿Qué pasa? —dijo con un levantamiento de barbilla, pequeños ojos azules aterrizando en cada uno de nosotros._

— _Nada, Mike —respondió Lauren, moviendo su mano hacia él—. Vuelve con tus pequeñas adoradoras de allí._

 _Me asomé alrededor de él, y en efecto, había un grupo de chicas, probablemente como de trece años, riéndose y susurrando mientras hacían ojitos hacia su espalda._

¿Mike? _¿En serio?_

 _Quería decir, él era un poco lindo, en la forma del típico chico de fraternidad, pero no era nada comparado con Edward. No era que quisiera a un grupo de chicas siguiendo a Edward, pero… él tenía el tipo de cara que podía inspirar poesía. Mirarlo me dejaba sin aliento todas las veces._

— _Ve a chupar un pene, Lauren._

 _Ella y yo jadeamos, pero ella se puso enfrente de su cara y le pegó en el pecho con el dedo índice._

— _Escúchame, pedazo de mier…_

— _¿Problemas, chicos? —Peter, uno de los coordinadores de los consejeros, había aparecido de repente a nuestro lado, con ojos perspicaces evaluando la situación._

 _Lauren retrocedió pero mantuvo sus ojos entrecerrados y en Mike. Su mandíbula se apretó con fuerza antes de que ella contestara:_

— _No, señor._

— _Bien. Vamos a mantenerlo civilizado, especialmente enfrente de los campistas._

— _Lo haremos —intervino Edward._

 _Peter miró a Mike por otro momento antes de alejarse de nuestro pequeño círculo._

 _Tan pronto como él se fue, noté los ojos de Mike en mí. Él me miró de arriba abajo, sonriendo, e instintivamente me moví más cerca de Edward, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo contra mi costado. Puede que no lo conociera muy bien, pero aun así él me hacía sentir segura._

 _Mike captó el movimiento y frunció los labios, mirando a Edward y después dejando que su boca se relajara otra vez en una sonrisa._

— _Así que, Edward —dijo—. ¿Cómo está Kate?_

 _Pude sentir el cuerpo de Edward ponerse rígido a mi lado por un segundo, pero su voz permaneció calmada._

— _Creo que está bien._

 _Levanté la mirada hacia él, pero él mantuvo sus ojos en Mike. Si Mike le estaba preguntando a Edward por una chica, tenía que ser su novia, ¿verdad? Tal vez era su hermana. Por supuesto. Su hermana. Esa sería una cosa normal por la que preguntar. ¿Verdad?_

— _Amigo, todavía recuerdo esa foto que nos mostraste hace un par de años. Apuesto que ella es una bestia en la cama, ¿eh?_

 _Un escalofrío de decepción recorrió mi cuerpo, y me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho, acurrucándome en mí misma. Definitivamente no era su hermana._

 _El calor regresó a mí desde el lugar donde las yemas de Edward de repente se posaron en mi espalda baja. Levantando de nuevo la mirada hacia él, vi su mandíbula apretarse y sus fosas nasales dilatarse._

— _Yo no les_ mostré _nada. Ustedes, cerdos, robaron mi jodido teléfono._

— _Lo que sea, hombre —dijo Mike con una risa—. No puedo creer que te cogieras eso._

— _¿_ Cogerte _eso? ¿En serio, Mike? —Lauren sacudió la cabeza con disgusto—. Me voy de aquí, chicos. Lo siento. No puedo lidiar con este lameculos._

— _Aww, no seas así. Sabes que a Jessica le gustan los besos negros. —Él puso su brazo alrededor de ella, y a juzgar por la mirada en su cara, él estaba a punto de perder esa extremidad—. Apuesto a que también te gustaría —dijo, moviendo su asquerosa lengua hacia ella._

 _Más rápido de lo que podía parpadear, Lauren agarró su mano, se agachó bajo su brazo, y la retorció hasta que él gimió. Su voz se mantuvo baja y mortal cuando ella se inclinó hacia su oreja._

— _No. Me. Toques._ Nunca. _Cretino traga leche. —En el segundo que lo soltó, ella se fue enojada._

 _Sobándose el hombro, Mike la observó desaparecer entre la multitud y masculló:_

— _Perra loca._

— _¡Oye! —grité. Fue más fuerte de lo que pretendía, y todos los que estaban cerca de nosotros de repente tenían sus ojos puestos en mí. Titubeé y sentí que el calor inundaba mis mejillas—. Solo… cállate, ¿de acuerdo? —le dije finalmente a Mike—. Suficiente._

 _Él se mofó._

— _Lo que sea, Bella. ¿Quieres desperdiciar tu tiempo con un idiota que solo quiere usarte para satisfacerse mientras está lejos de su novia supermodelo? Sírvete. Pero si quieres un hombre de verdad que sepa cómo tratar a una dama, tú sabes dónde encontrarme._

 _Edward resopló cuando los ojos de Mike vagaron por mí de nuevo. Él se lamió los labios, y un violento estremecimiento me recorrió cuando una imagen de su cara entre las nalgas de Jessica pasó por mi mente._

— _Asqueroso —susurré._

 _Edward se rio._

— _Estoy seguro de que su padre estaría feliz de saber que te gustaría lamerle el culo, Mike._

 _Él puso los ojos en blanco._

— _Como si me importara una mierda lo que piense su padre._

— _Deberías —dije—. Es el jefe de policía en Forks._

— _Mentira._

— _Mi apellido es Swan, Mike. Haz la conexión. —Me alejé de un atónito Mike con la palma de Edward presionada de forma reconfortante contra mi espalda—. Que idiota —dije mientras me sacaba el protector labial del bolsillo para volver a aplicarme por décima vez esa noche._

— _¿Verdad? Te lo dije._

— _Dios, sin embargo, es incluso peor de lo que pensaba._

 _Habíamos caminado un poco dentro del bosque cuando Edward me detuvo con una mano cálida en mi brazo._

— _Oye, sobre lo que él dijo…_

— _Está bien. —Miré hacia su mano todavía apoyada en mí—. No me tienes que explicar nada. No es como si hubiera pasado algo entre tú y yo._

— _¿_ Quieres _que pase algo? —Su mano se movió por mi brazo, dejando piel de gallina a su paso. Puso un mechón de cabello detrás de mi oreja, y sentí como si mi pecho colapsara cuando me quedé sin aliento._

— _¿Pero… pero qué pasa con tu novia?_

— _Ella no es mi novia._

— _¿No?_

 _Él se inclinó más cerca, completamente dentro de mi burbuja personal ahora. Tan alto…_

— _No —dijo—. Terminamos hace dos meses._

— _Oh —exhalé en el pequeño espacio entre nosotros._

— _Bella. —Su cabeza se inclinó hacia mí, y él estaba_ **tan** _cerca, el calor de su cuerpo emanando hacia el mío._

 _No estaba segura de cómo todavía estaba de pie._

— _¿S-sí?_

— _He estado tratando de mantener la distancia, pero… ya no sé si puedo. No he podido dejar de pensar en lo que casi pasó más temprano en el sendero. —Sonrió suavemente y pasó la yema de su pulgar por mi labio inferior—. ¿Me dejarás besarte?_

 _Sin mi permiso, mi cuerpo se balanceó un poco hacia él. Todo en mí estaba gritando_ sí _. Sin embargo, todo lo que pude lograr fue un pequeño asentimiento. Eso fue suficiente. Edward se acercó aún más a mí y acunó mi mandíbula en sus manos grandes, inclinando mi cara hacia arriba justo cuando sus labios suaves descendieron sobre los míos. Agarré sus bíceps, rozando mis dedos debajo de las mangas de su camiseta mientras él chupaba mi labio inferior._

 _Un sonido vergonzoso salió de mi boca, algo parecido a un gemido, pero eso hizo que mis labios se abrieran. Edward lo tomó como una invitación para profundizar el beso._

 _Permiso concedido._

 _Su lengua pasó por mi labio superior antes de que él inclinara la cabeza y realmente fuera por ello, juntando nuestros labios y acariciando mi lengua con la suya. Cada centímetro de mi piel se volvió de gallina cuando sus manos rozaron mi cuello y hombros, bajando por mis brazos, y después sobre mi cintura, finalmente descansando en mis caderas._

 _Quería eliminar los pocos centímetros que quedaban entre nuestros cuerpos, así que deslicé mis manos por sus hombros y enganché mis brazos alrededor de su cuello._

 _El gemido que él soltó cuando nuestros cuerpos entraron en contacto, fue la cosa más sexy que había escuchado en mi vida. Mis dedos se enredaron en el cabello de su nuca justo cuando sus manos acunaron mi trasero, y ambos gemimos en la boca del otro, manteniendo nuestros labios pegados._

 _Era difícil para mí creer que este hermoso chico podría desearme así, pero dejé de lado mi duda y me fundí en el momento, apreciando su duro cuerpo contra el mío y sus manos vagando por mis curvas. Era, de lejos, el beso más caliente y excitante que alguna vez había experimentado, y no quería que acabara nunca._

 _Cuando nos separamos para tomar aire, él levantó las cejas._

— _Mmm —tarareó, lamiéndose sus perfectos labios—. Cerezas._

 _Presioné mi cara en su hombro y me reí contra él._

— _Ahora_ eso _podría calificarse como ataque._

 _La risa en respuesta de Edward vibró a través de su cuerpo y el mío._

— _Diría que lo siento, pero..._

 _Retrocedí y lo miré a los ojos. Estaba demasiado oscuro para decir si eran azules o verdes en este momento._

— _Yo no._

 _Su brillante sonrisa hizo que mis entrañas se licuaran._

— _Bien._

 _Mi sonrisa nunca se desvaneció._

— _Bien._

* * *

—Bien. Bien. Bien. Bien —continuó cantando Lily mientras se contoneaba en su silla y comía su _sundae_ de chocolate caliente con helado de menta granizada. Era su postre favorito, y había querido hacer algo especial por ella. Ella había sido un gran soldado.

Ella estaba tan concentrada en el postre enfrente de ella que no había notado que mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos por un momento con el recuerdo de mi primer beso con Edward. Nunca había sido besada tan completa e intensamente, y nunca volvió a suceder después de que mi verano con Edward terminó.

Técnicamente era contra las reglas que consejeros varones y mujeres "confraternizaran", así que después de esa noche, Edward y yo nos tuvimos que escabullir para besarnos. Fue el tiempo más divertido y emocionante que había tenido en toda mi vida: las miradas pícaras y conocedoras, Edward llevándome detrás de un gran árbol así podía robarme un beso, los dedos rozándose contra el otro siempre que estábamos lo suficientemente cerca. Mike había tratado de delatarnos un par de veces, pero nosotros siempre lo negábamos todo.

 _Ugh. Mike._

Después de que me mudé a Forks, terminé encontrándomelo varias veces. Siempre ignoraba sus comentarios maliciosos o inapropiados y me alejaba rápidamente. Después de que Lily nació, tuve que tomar una trabajo de medio tiempo en Newton's Outfitters porque no había absolutamente nada más disponible en ese momento. Edward _odiaba_ que trabajara para Mike, pero afortunadamente, desde que descubrió que Charlie era de hecho mi papá, él había retrocedido y me trataba como a cualquier otro empleado, lo que... todavía no era tan bueno. Él se salía con la suya un montón, al ser el jefe y el hijo de los dueños.

—¡Terminé, mami!

—Oh. —Dejando caer mi cuchara en la copa de helado mayormente derretido enfrente de mí, me despejé de mis recuerdos—. Está bien, cariño. Aquí. —Le di una toallita húmeda, y ella la pasó sobre su boca, sin sacar mucho del chocolate. Riéndome, tomé la toallita y terminé el trabajo.

—¿A dónde vamos ahora?

—Creo que ahora volveremos a casa. Se está haciendo tarde.

Mantuve a Lily fuera del departamento por unas horas, pasando el rato en el mercado de Pike Place por un rato, después comprando, cenando, y comiendo el postre, porque Edward dijo que Kate quería ir a casa y hablar con él.

Habían pasado casi dos semanas desde su última gran charla, y las cosas habían estado incómodas entre Edward y yo. Todavía me sentía muy culpable por toda la situación, y no sabía cómo actuar alrededor de él.

Él parecía estar luchando con un problema similar. Yo todavía terminaba en el sofá la mayoría de las noches, y bailábamos alrededor del otro sin hacer mucho contacto visual en las mañanas, tomando café y sirviéndonos tazones de cereal. Él se iba al trabajo, yo llevaba a Lily al campamento de día y después me dirigía al trabajo en Mathematics Research Library en el campus, y en las noches, nuestro incómodo baile continuaba donde lo habíamos dejado.

Era agotador. Esperaba que algo cambiara con el tiempo porque no creía que pudiera soportar todo un año así.

Cuando entramos al departamento, estaba todo oscuro y en silencio, así que supuse que Edward y Kate estaban en su habitación o él se había ido con ella. Cualquier breve esperanza que había tenido de que no se reconciliaran murió, y supe que tenía que guardar los sentimientos que habían estado resurgiendo en las últimas semanas.

Doblamos la esquina hacia el comedor, y me detuve abruptamente, provocando que Lily se chocara conmigo.

—Ay, mamá. ¿Qué...?

—Shh, Lil. ¿Puedes ir a tu habitación por mami?

Ella se asomó a mi alrededor y vio lo mismo que yo.

—Pero...

—Sin peros, Lily Grace —le susurré, agachándome a su nivel—. Ve. Iré allí en un rato. ¿Por qué no miras tus libros nuevos mientras yo hablo con papi?

—Está bien, mami. —Ella estaba molesta pero afortunadamente obedeció, arrastrando la bolsa de la librería con ella.

Me acerqué a la mesa del comedor, y apoyé suavemente mi mano en la espalda de Edward. Él no se movió. Estaba desplomado con la cabeza enterrada en sus brazos, y no estaba segura de qué decir. Mi reacción instintiva era preguntarle si estaba bien, pero era obvio que no lo estaba. En su lugar, me decidí por:

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Edward se movió un poco, sin decir una palabra, y levantó una de sus manos, manteniendo su cabeza baja. Solo su meñique apuntando hacia el techo con el anillo de compromiso de Kate descansando en su base, el gran diamante brillando en la tenue luz de la habitación.

—Lo siento mucho, Edward.

Quería acariciarle la espalda o pasar mis dedos por su cabello, pero sí... inapropiado, debido al hecho de que él estaba de duelo por el final de su compromiso.

—Es... —soltó un gran suspiro y levantó la cabeza—. Era solo cuestión de tiempo. Es solo... que realmente recuperar el anillo... no sé. —Sacudió la cabeza y se sacó el anillo del meñique, poniéndolo en la mesa frente a él.

—Estuvieron juntos por mucho tiempo.

—Sí —suspiró—. Pero ni siquiera creo que estoy triste por las cosas correctas, lo que... es una señal de que esto es lo mejor, supongo.

No pregunté por qué estaba triste. No creía que pudiera soportar que dijera que extrañaría el sexo o algo así.

Suprimiendo un pequeño estremecimiento, dejé que mi mano se alejara de su espalda, y me senté en la silla frente a él.

—Ella se llevó todas sus cosas. O la mayoría, de todas formas. —Hizo un gesto hacia la cocina—. Creo que algunas de las cosas de la cocina son suyas, pero ella dijo que las dejaría.

—¿Ninguno de los muebles era suyo?

—Bueno, compramos muchos juntos, pero ella no quería nada. Ella habló de mudarse a Nueva York a vivir con su prima, Tanya, por un tiempo.

Asentí, y estuvimos en silencio por unos minutos. Ninguno de los dos parecía saber qué más decir.

Edward hizo girar el anillo unas cuantas veces, aparentemente perdido en sus pensamientos. La cuarta vez que lo hizo, el anillo de alguna forma se le escapó y llegó volando hacia mí, pegándome directamente en la boca.

—Ay. Mierda.

—Oh, mierda, Bella. Lo siento. —Se levantó de un salto y se acercó a mí—. ¿Estás bien?

—Creo que sí. —Me saqué la mano del labio. Había una pequeña mancha de sangre, pero no estaba tan mal. Miré el anillo, que ahora estaba tirado en el piso al lado del zócalo—. Esa es una roca jodidamente grande. Jesús. —Mis ojos se ensancharon y me giré hacia Edward—. Quiero decir... no lo quise decir... Mierda, lo siento.

Mi tendencia a meter la pata no era nada nuevo, y él se rio ligeramente. Eso me calentó hasta el corazón después de toda la incomodidad que nos había estado atormentando últimamente.

—Sí, lo es. Lástima que no me devolverán lo que pagué por él. —Se movió más cerca—. Aquí. Déjame ver. —Sus manos agarraron mi cara brevemente así podía inclinarla hacia él, y un sofoco se apoderó de mí mientras mi piel hormigueaba donde me había tocado. Mis ojos vagaron por sus hermosos rasgos mientras él inspeccionaba mi labio. Todas las líneas de su cara eran mucho más definidas ahora que cuando nos robábamos besos detrás de los árboles. No había tenido muchas oportunidades desde entonces para simplemente mirarlo fijamente.

Inhalé cuando su pulgar de repente se posó en mi labio.

Era apenas un toque, solo un susurro, pero estaba ahí. Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos, y sus labios se abrieron, pero aparte de eso, él no se movió. El lugar donde descansaba su pulgar irradiaba calor, y yo estaba más que un poco tentada a dejar que mi lengua se asomara y lo tocara.

—Edward...

—Lo siento —dijo, sacudiendo la cabeza y removiendo su toque bienvenido—. No se ve muy mal. Solo un pequeño rasguño.

Asentí con un movimiento de cabeza.

—E-está bien. Um, gracias.

—Síp. —Mi corazón dio una voltereta cuando él se alejó de mí—. Yo uh… voy a ir a hablar con Lily y avisarle lo que está pasando. —Se metió las manos a los bolsillos y en realidad no me miró.

—Está bien. Estoy aquí si quieres hablar más sobre ello.

Sus ojos se conectaron con los míos y una comisura de su boca se levantó un poco.

—Gracias, Bella. Eres una gran amiga.

Tragando, asentí y le ofrecí una sonrisa con los labios apretados.

 _Una gran amiga._

Aunque Kate ya no estaba más en la imagen, era hora de que yo aceptara una vez más que eso era todo lo que alguna vez sería para él.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Creen que ahora sí ya no veremos a Kate?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** OnlyRobPatti, Edward y Bella Cullen, cavendano13, Grina, freedom2604, Adriu, debynoe, Merce, cary, Pili, Yoliki, carolaap, kaja0507, Sheei Luquee, Tata XOXO, Sully YM, saraipineda44, somas, Lorenitta22, Chayley Costa, krisr0405, Pera l.t, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, May Cullen M, Monica, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, sofiarp, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	8. Capítulo 8: Culpa

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 8: Culpa**

 **EPOV**

—Ni siquiera me diste el anillo de tu abuela, Edward. ¿No crees que esa es una señal de que las cosas ya iban mal, incluso cuando planeabas pedirme matrimonio?

No estaba exactamente seguro de qué esperar cuando Kate dijo que quería venir al departamento y hablar de nuevo. Habíamos tenido mínimo contacto durante las últimas semanas mientras se suponía que contempláramos el destino de nuestra relación.

Considerando que ella estaba ocupada empacando más de sus cosas, estaba claro que ya había decidido.

Sabía en el fondo que yo también, pero todavía era difícil para mí aceptar el fracaso en algo que era una parte muy importante de mi vida.

—Te lo mostré cuando estábamos en la secundaria, y dijiste que era demasiado pequeño. No pensé que jodidamente lo quisieras. No soy un lector de mentes, Kate. _Mierda._ —Hundí las manos en mi cabello por la frustración.

Ella suspiró.

—Era joven y estúpida. No importa ahora, supongo. Lo siento. Estar aquí me está irritando. —Echó más libros en una gran caja y después se movió para envolver algunos de sus candelabros—. ¿Ya te la has cogido?

Sorprendido, moví la cabeza con rapidez en su dirección.

—¡No! ¿Qué demonios, Kate?

Ella se encogió de hombros y volvió a su envoltura.

—Bueno, nada te detiene ahora. Ni siquiera tu sentido equivocado de la lealtad.

—¿Qué demonios se supone que significa eso?

—Significa… —Ella exhaló un largo suspiro y se giró para mirarme con sinceridad en sus ojos celestes—. No tienes que estar conmigo por obligación o complacencia o lo que sea que nos mantenía juntos. Si quieres a Bella, ve por ello. Deberíamos habernos dado cuenta hace mucho tiempo que nunca funcionaríamos. —Miró al portarretrato envuelto en sus manos—. Ahora sé que me estaba aferrando a ti por las razones equivocadas, pero… es difícil dejarte ir. —Su mirada regresó a mi cara, y sus labios se curvaron hacia arriba en un atisbo de sonrisa—. Eres un buen chico, Edward. No quiero que también cargues la culpa de esto. Dios sabe que no necesitas más culpa.

—Kate… —Me puse de pie y me acerqué a ella, preguntándome si todavía tenía permitido tocarla.

—Está bien. De verdad. Ya he llorado, y es hora de que siga adelante. Y tú también —dijo ella con una sonrisa real, poniendo su mano sobre mi pecho—. ¿Amigos?

Le devolví la sonrisa antes de atraerla para un abrazo.

—Siempre.

—Bien. Los amigos ayudan a los amigos a empacar, ¿cierto?

Soltando una carcajada, la liberé.

—Cierto.

* * *

Una vez que Kate se fue, y habíamos terminado oficialmente, la sensación de alivio que se mezcló con todas las otras emociones dando vueltas en mí me tomó por sorpresa.

¿De verdad estaba aliviado de que no me casaría con ella?

En cierto modo, supongo que lo estaba. Habíamos estado juntos por tanto tiempo que cuando le pedí casamiento, fue principalmente porque sentía que _no_ pedírselo ya no era una opción. Habíamos salido con algunos de sus amigos una noche, y ellos seguían haciendo comentarios sobre cómo no podían creer que todavía no estuviéramos casados.

Kate había parecido deprimida el resto de esa noche, y yo nunca pude soportar verla así. Así que al día siguiente, compré el anillo.

Mi hermana gemela habría estado eufórica, y la sonrisa enorme que imaginé adornando su rostro fue parte de lo que me impulsó.

Elizabeth había sido la mejor amiga de Kate mientras crecían. Eran como hermanas, y Lizzy siempre quiso que Kate y yo estuviéramos juntos. Ella hablaba sobre nuestra futura boda como si fuera un hecho y decía que haríamos los bebés más bonitos en la historia de los bebés. «Me llamarán tía Liz», decía, pero Kate y yo siempre nos reíamos de eso.

Cuando ella murió a mitad de nuestro segundo año de la secundaria después de haber sido diagnosticada con una forma rara y agresiva de linfoma, Kate y yo obviamente estábamos devastados. Nos consolamos y apoyamos en el otro, lo que nos llevó a intentar una relación, si no por otra razón que cumplir el deseo de la vibrante chica que los dos amábamos.

Solo llegamos a unos meses antes de terminar por primera vez, pero lo seguimos intentando, seguimos uniendo las piezas de nuestra relación.

Un par de meses antes de que me fuera al campamento el año que conocí a Bella, Kate y yo tuvimos nuestra pelea más grande hasta la fecha: lágrimas y gritos, portazos y chirridos de neumáticos. Habíamos pasado casi un año sin rupturas hasta ese momento, pero se sentía como que esa sería nuestra última. No creía que alguna vez nos recuperaríamos de esa.

Justo antes de que volviera del campamento ese año, ambos padres de Kate murieron en un accidente automovilístico. Ella era lógicamente un desastre, y yo hice todo lo que pude para consolarla cuando me enteré al regresar a casa. Después de que perdimos a Lizzy, ella nunca había desarrollado una relación cercana con nadie más aparte de mí. Sabía que yo era todo lo que le quedaba en el mundo aparte de una tía, un tío, y una prima que ella apenas conocía en ese momento y que vivían al otro lado del país.

Habíamos vuelto a lo que era cómodo, pero al principio nos tratábamos sobre todo como amigos. Ella estaba sufriendo la pérdida de sus padres, y yo todavía estaba haciendo lo imposible para superar a Bella. Había sido sincero con Kate sobre lo que había pasado entre Bella y yo, así que sabía que eso también era parte de su vacilación.

Bella y yo habíamos decidido no mantener el contacto después de que el campamento terminara porque pensábamos que sería más fácil para los dos seguir adelante de esa forma. Ella ya estaba inscripta en la Universidad Estatal de Arizona para el próximo otoño, y yo iba a ingresar a mi segundo año en la Universidad de Washington. Pero ella todavía estaba en mi mente más de lo que quería admitir.

Kate y yo habíamos vuelto a estar juntos por cerca de tres meses y lo estábamos haciendo bastante bien cuando recibimos la llamada que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre.

 _Mis clases habían terminado por el día, y era viernes, así que abrí una cerveza casi tan pronto como entré en mi dormitorio. De algún modo, también era de celebración porque mi apestoso compañero de cuarto se había ido por el fin de semana, y Kate se iba a quedar a dormir. Cuando mi celular vibró en mi bolsillo, asumí que era ella y contesté sin mirar la pantalla._

— _Hola, nena._

— _Um… ¿E-Edward?_

 _Me había estado reclinando en la silla del escritorio, y esta bajó con un ruido sordo mientras mi ceño se fruncía ante la voz ronca familiar. Mi corazón se aceleró como si estuviera en una carrera contrarreloj, y me quedé sin aliento._

— _¿Bella?_

— _Hola. Uh… ¿Cómo estás?_

 _Varias palabras me vinieron a la mente: anonadado, nervioso, confundido…_ feliz _. Ninguna parecía una respuesta apropiada._

— _Estoy bien. ¿Cómo estás tú?_

— _Bueno… —La palabra se estiró y enroscó al final, como si estuviera luchando contra las lágrimas, y yo acuné mi frente en mi mano, esperando que ella estuviera bien—. He estado mejor —murmuró después de un momento._

— _¿Qué pasa? —Sabía que ella odiaba al novio de su mamá, y si él había hecho algo para lastimarla…_

 _No pregunté cómo consiguió mi número o por qué me estaba llamando. No me importaba en ese momento. Solo quería solucionar su problema, fuera el que fuera._

 _Resultó, que era imposible._

— _Estoy… —sollozó._

Mierda. Definitivamente llorando.

— _Estoy embarazada —dijo finalmente—. Y es tuyo._

 _Lo último que recordaba era el teléfono deslizándose de mis dedos y cayendo ruidosamente al piso antes de despertarme con Kate cerniéndose sobre mí, pidiéndome que le dijera cuántos dedos estaba levantando._

— _Bella está embarazada._

— _Cuatro. Cuatro dedos. Y…_ ¿qué? _—Me ayudó a pararme, y nos sentamos en el borde de mi cama._

— _Bella. Del campamento. Está embarazada, Kate. —Dejé caer mi cara en mis manos—. Oh, Dios. Esto no puede estar pasando. —La comprensión me llegó, y me levanté de un salto de la cama, haciendo jadear a Kate ante el movimiento repentino—. Ella cree que le colgué. Mierda. ¿Dónde está mi teléfono?_

— _Aquí. —Kate me lo pasó._

 _Encontré el último número que me había llamado y apreté enviar._

— _¿_ _Edward?_

— _Lo siento mucho. Creo que me desmayé o algo. ¿Estás bien? No te colgué a propósito. No estoy enojado ni nada. Quiero decir, estoy un poco asustado, pero creo que eso es normal. ¿Verdad? Mierda, apuesto a que también estás asustada. ¿Has ido al doctor? ¿Estás tomando vitaminas prenatales?_

 _Bella sollozó, pero después su dulce risa flotó a través del teléfono, y yo paré mi caminar cuando una inesperada sonrisa se apoderó de mi cara._

 _Kate se puso de pie y caminó hacia la puerta._

— _Llámame más tarde._

— _Nena, espera._

 _Ella negó con la cabeza, de espaldas a mí con su mano apoyada en el picaporte de la puerta._

— _No. Está bien. Solo… Haz lo que tengas que hacer, y llámame más tarde. —Ella se fue sin mirar atrás._

— _¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Bella._

 _Me di cuenta que había estado en silencio y mirando fijamente a la puerta durante un minuto, y su voz me sacó de eso._

— _Sí. Lo siento. Um… Esa era Kate._

— _Kate, como…_

 _Me palmeé la nuca, sintiendo donde el calor estaba aumentando._

— _Si. Yo… Estamos de nuevo juntos._

— _Oh._

— _Sí, es…_

— _No, no tienes que explicarlo, Edward. Estoy bien. Voy a… quedarme con el bebé._

 _Ni siquiera se me había ocurrido que ella no lo haría._

— _Oh, Dios. Eso espero. ¿Cuándo lo descubriste? Quiero decir, es casi Acción de Gracias._

— _Bueno, estaba tomando esa píldora donde solo tienes algunos… periodos… —susurró la palabra, y encontré su timidez tan familiar y adorable—… cada año, así que no lo supe en el momento. Y después te tuve que rastrear. No tuve mucha suerte hasta que conseguí hablar con la señora Cope. Tomó algo de persuasión, pero ella finalmente me dio el número de teléfono celular que habías registrado en la documentación del campamento._

— _Bien. Eso es bueno. Me alegra que llamaras._

 _Cuando habló de nuevo, su voz tembló._

— _Creo que fueron los antibióticos que la enfermera del campamento me recetó cuando comencé a tener bronquitis. Lo siento mucho, Edward. No me di cuenta…_

— _Shh, oye. Está bien. —Dejé de caminar de un lado a otro y me pasé una mano por el cabello, agarrándolo. Odiaba escucharla tan molesta—. Lo resolveremos juntos, ¿de acuerdo?_

Luego de mucha discusión, Bella finalmente decidió mudarse a la casa de su papá en Forks después de completar su semestre de otoño en la Universidad Estatal de Arizona. Ni siquiera podía explicarle lo agradecido que estaba de que ella se hubiera mudado a Washington así yo podía estar involucrado en la vida de Lily. Yo sabía que ella no era exactamente feliz viviendo con su madre, pero aun así era un gran sacrificio para ella mudarse tan lejos de donde había crecido.

Había una gran parte de mí que había querido tratar de estar con ella y criar a nuestra hija juntos como una familia, pero no podía simplemente decir: "Lo siento, Kate. Está chica va a tener a mi bebé, así que… nos vemos". Kate me necesitaba, y Bella parecía haberse convertido en esta mujer ferozmente independiente de la noche a la mañana. Ella me dijo desde el principio que estaría bien. No quería nada de mí, excepto que fuera un buen padre para Lily, lo que yo estaba feliz de cumplir.

Esa pequeña era lo mejor que me había pasado en la vida.

Parado en su puerta, sonreí, observándola acurrucarse felizmente con su nueva Olivia.

Antes de arroparla, le había explicado lo que estaba pasando con Kate. Decía mucho que ella ni siquiera estuviera muy triste porque Kate se había ido, y eso solo agravó la culpa que parecía residir permanentemente en mi abdomen. ¿De verdad estaba planeando casarme con alguien que ni siquiera era cercana a mi hija? Me di cuenta en ese momento que yo había sido un espectador en mi propia vida, solo parado y dejando que las cosas pasaran por demasiado tiempo.

Me entristeció, pero Lily me hizo reír cuando dijo que las ocasiones en que nos había visto a Kate y a mí besarnos fueron "asquerosas". Y después tuve un pequeño ataque al corazón cuando me preguntó si ahora besaría a mami.

—Buenas noches, Lily —había dicho, evitando la respuesta. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir una punzada de añoranza ante la mención de besar a Bella. Tocar su labio inferior hinchado más temprano fue inapropiado, por decir lo menos, y probablemente solo perpetuaría la incomodidad entre nosotros. Pero al estar tan cerca de ella y tener una excusa, aunque una endeble… simplemente no pude resistirme.

La culpa se revolvió en mi estómago de nuevo.

Sabía que Bella solo me veía como un amigo y lo había hecho por mucho tiempo. Sin mencionar que mi compromiso acababa de terminar. Necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo. No debería haber estado pensando en besar a Bella. O tocarla. O hacer cualquier cosa… _más_ con ella.

Volviendo a salir al pasillo, me paré en seco cuando Bella salió del baño en una nube de vapor, cubierta solo con una pequeña toalla azul.

—Ah, mierda —dije, cubriéndome los ojos con una mano. Verla así _no_ ayudaba a aclarar los pensamientos que acababa de tener sobre ella.

—Lo siento. Mi pijama está ahí dentro, y no quería interrumpir. Lo… siento —repitió en un susurro.

—Está bien —dije, bajando la mano pero manteniendo los ojos apartados—. Ella está casi dormida, así que...

—Está bien, gracias. Yo solo… —Señaló hacia la puerta de Lily—. Sí. —Ella pasó junto a mí, y nuestros cuerpos se tocaron por el más breve de los segundos—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

Después de cerrar la puerta de mi habitación detrás de mí, me apoyé en ella y palmeé mi pene repentinamente duro como una roca con un gemido.

Era oficial. Estaba total y completamente jodido.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Este fue un capítulo más corto, pero muy revelador, ¿qué les pareció?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Sully YM, saraipineda44, kaja0507, Pera l.t, krisr0405, Sheei Luquee, FerHerrera, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, OnlyRobPatti, cary, Srher Evans, Edward y Bella Cullen, Pili, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, May Cullen M, Chayley Costa, debynoe, bbluelilas, OnlyRobPatti, freedom2604, somas, y Noelia.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	9. Capítulo 9: Ducha

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 9: Ducha**

 **BPOV**

Deteniéndome afuera de la puerta de Lily, observé a Edward caminar rígidamente por el pasillo y a través de la puerta de su habitación. Hubo un ruido sordo contra esta después de que la cerró, como si hubiera golpeado su cabeza contra ella, y yo sacudí la cabeza antes de entrar a la habitación de Lily.

Estuve en el baño por unos buenos treinta minutos, y era bastante tarde, así que di por hecho que él habría terminado y estaría en su habitación cuando yo saliera. Aun así… no podía entender su reacción. Todas mis partes importantes estaban cubiertas. ¿Qué era eso de taparse los ojos como si me hubiera atrapado en el baño o algo así?

Tenía que admitir que estaba un poco herida.

Suponía que la incomodidad entre nosotros seguiría como siempre.

Suspirando, me vestí en silencio en la habitación de Lily, pensando que sería muy lindo volver a la forma en que eran las cosas los primeros días después de que nos mudamos. Parecía que desde nuestra conversación después de que él regresara a casa de ver a Kate, simplemente no podíamos descubrir cómo _estar_ alrededor del otro.

Tal vez solo necesitaba hablar con él y resolver esta mierda. Porque en serio. Casi un año de esto me mataría.

Lily ya se había dormido, así que decidí renunciar a acostarme con ella y arrastré mi agotado trasero a la sala. El sofá no era tan malo, pero definitivamente me sentía un poco fuera de lugar durmiendo en un área común del departamento.

Me acosté en el sofá y cerré los ojos con fuerza. La ducha de Edward estaba corriendo en su baño en suite, y las imágenes que aparecieron en mi cabeza de él empapado, me molestaron.

Toda esa hermosa piel…

Golpeé la almohada varias veces antes de enterrar mi cabeza en ella.

Necesitaba tener sexo. Como para ayer.

Riley siempre era bueno para un poco de diversión, así que decidí llamarlo mañana y organizar algo.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, me desperté por los golpes extremadamente altos en la cocina. Todavía atontada, me senté en el sofá y traté de alisar mi cabello. Mirando hacia abajo, me di cuenta que la manta estaba mayormente en el piso; solo la parte inferior estaba enganchada en mis pies.

Envolviendo la manta a mi alrededor, entré a la cocina arrastrando los pies.

Edward estaba reuniendo los ingredientes para los panqueques del domingo con los hombros tensos y las fosas nasales dilatadas.

—Uh… ¿Está todo bien?

—Papi está gruñón —susurró Lily.

—Ya lo veo.

Él se detuvo y apoyó las manos en el borde de la encimera antes de girar su furioso rostro en mi dirección.

—¿Crees que podrías usar algo menos revelador cuando estés durmiendo a la intemperie para que todos te vean?

Mi cuello se movió hacia atrás en reacción a su tono hostil.

—¿Revelador? ¿Una camiseta sin mangas y pantalones cortos? —Abrí la manta sin pensarlo y me miré.

Edward gimió y apartó la mirada.

—Jesús —masculló.

 _¿Qué demonios?_

—Lo siento. Dios, no tienes que ser tan idiota. —Cerré la manta de nuevo, casi con violencia—. Siempre he dormido con este tipo de cosas. Mi cuerpo produce mucho calor cuando estoy durmiendo, y no puedo…

—¡Suficiente! —gritó antes de pasar a mi lado hecho una furia y desaparecer en su habitación.

Lily y yo solo parpadeamos la una a la otra por un momento, su dulce rostro arrugándose por la preocupación.

Estaba irritada como el infierno, al tener mi ropa criticada después de que me acababa de despertar. ¿Cuál demonios era su problema?

Podría haber sido algo de ira fuera de lugar por la situación con Kate, suponía. Apestaba que se la agarrara conmigo, pero supuse que podía dejárselo pasar después de básicamente alterar su vida.

Soltando un suspiro, arrojé la manta sobre el respaldo de una de las sillas del comedor y entré a la cocina, donde Lily todavía estaba sentada en la encimera.

—¿Dormiste bien, bebé?

—Sí. —Ella se removió nerviosamente y se metió el pulgar a la boca por el más breve de los segundos. Le habíamos sacado el hábito hacía años, pero era una especie de respuesta automática cuando ella estaba estresada—. ¿Papi está bien?

—No… —Ladeé la cabeza ante el sonido de la ducha de Edward abriéndose. Él había tomado una anoche.

Y sabía que él no corría los domingos.

 _Eh._

Mirándome, noté la forma en que mis pezones se marcaban contra la tela de mi camiseta. Esta era una de mis camisetas más viejas, así que era bastante ajustada en el área del pecho. Me habían crecido después de tener a Lily.

¿Así que él estaba enojado porque mis pechos le habían provocado una erección… y no quería verme como algo más que su amiga y la madre de Lily?

Esa era la única teoría verosímil a la que pude llegar: él no quería mirarme y pensar sobre algo sexual. Pero eso dependía todo de él. Él podía tomar su temperamento y enterrarlo. Yo no iba a cambiar mi ropa de dormir y estar incómoda para que él pudiera _des-sexualizarme_ o lo que fuera.

Sin embargo, pensé que le tendría piedad y me cambiaría para el día. Después de cambiarme a un sostén, camiseta y vaqueros, me hice cargo de mezclar los panqueques ya que Edward todavía no había salido de la ducha.

Mientras vertía la mezcla en la plancha y Lily hablaba sobre sus amigos en el campamento de día, mi mente comenzó a vagar hacia un tiempo cuando Edward definitivamente me había mirado de _esa_ forma…

— _Oh,_ Dios _mío. ¿Qué me estás haciendo? —pregunté, con el cuerpo tenso, puñados de césped amontonados en mis puños. Rodeada por grandes árboles, flores perfumadas, y un hermoso chico, estaba acostada en el borde del prado con la camiseta amontonada en el cuello._

 _Edward tenía las copas de mi sostén rosa abajo y estaba chupando un pezón mientras rodaba el otro entre sus dedos ágiles._

— _Shhh. ¿Se siente bien?_

— _Sí —exhalé—. Tan bien._

 _Parecía como si mis pezones repentinamente estuvieran en comunicación directa con el dolor entre mis piernas, intensificándolo con cada lamida, succión, y tirón._

— _Mmmm._

— _Tienes que ser silenciosa, Bell._

 _Me encantaba cuando me llamaba Bell._

— _Estoy tratando. Pero Dios._

— _Lo sé —jadeó contra mi piel—. Me encantan tus tetas. Eres tan sexy._

 _Me burlé, pero él me ignoró, cambiando de pecho y arrastrando su mano libre por mi estómago hacia la cinturilla de mis pantalones cortos._

 _Nuestros campistas estaban jugando softbol no muy lejos del prado. Nos habíamos escabullido tan pronto como pudimos sin ser detectados, algo en lo que nos habíamos vuelto bastante buenos en las últimas semanas._

 _A veces solo nos sentábamos y hablábamos, para conocernos mejor. Él estaba en el equipo de natación en la universidad y había sido uno de los mejores nadadores en su secundaria. Disfrutaba cocinar, algo que creció haciendo con su madre, quien era chef en el restaurante que sus padres poseían en Seattle. Le dije que quería ser profesora de matemáticas en la escuela secundaria, y él pensó que era "raro pero un poco genial". Me contó que nunca había estado con nadie aparte de Kate, y yo le relaté la forma totalmente cliché en que había perdido mi virginidad._

 _A veces solo nos besábamos y reíamos y nos burlábamos del otro._

 _Y a veces… las cosas se ponían un poco más…_ calientes.

 _Edward tocó el botón de mis pantalones, y yo gemí._

— _Mmm —tarareó contra mi piel—. Aunque quiero desvestirte completamente, probablemente no sea una buena idea aquí afuera._

 _Mis ojos estaban cerrados, y mi pecho agitado. Parecía siempre estar al borde de la combustión cuando estaba con Edward. Solté un gemido de protesta._

— _Pero…_

— _Shhh. Me encargaré de ti. —Su mano bajó a mi rodilla izquierda, agarrando detrás de ella y tirando, abriéndome para él. Cubrió mi cuerpo con el suyo mientras sus cálidos dedos se arrastraban por el interior de mi muslo. Los agujeros para las piernas de mi pantalón no eran muy ajustados, así que él fue capaz de alcanzar mi braga y moverla hacia un lado._

— _Ungh._

 _Edward colocó su otra mano sobre mi boca mientras deslizaba un dedo en mi interior._

— _Shh, nena, por favor. —Lo deslizó dentro y fuera lentamente, avivando el fuego que se estaba extendiendo a través de mí, finalmente añadiendo un segundo dedo y llenándome perfectamente._

 _Él estaba teniendo dificultades para mantener su mano en mi boca con la forma en que yo estaba sacudiendo la cabeza de un lado a otro._

— _Tan bueno. Tan bueno —dije, amortiguado contra su palma._

 _Mi pierna derecha parecía haber desarrollado una mente propia, y de repente me abrí de par en par para él. Él empujó su dura longitud contra el interior de mi muslo derecho mientras sus dedos entraban, salían, se curvaban, masajeaban. Me acarició en coordinación con cada flexión de sus caderas hasta que me derrumbé debajo de él con un fuerte gemido en su mano._

 _Edward dejó sus dedos en mi interior y los movió solo un poco así podía seguir disfrutando mis réplicas. A esa altura, él estaba embistiendo contra mí constantemente, y quería tocarlo con muchas ganas. Todavía no me había dejado. Seguía diciendo que explotaría si lo hacía._

 _Antes de que él pudiera reconcentrarse lo suficiente para protestar, tenía sus pantalones cortos desprendidos y mi mano dentro y envuelta alrededor de su caliente longitud._

— _Mierda, Bella —se ahogó—. Detente._

— _No. —Lo acaricié, extendiendo la humedad que salía de su punta para ayudar a lubricar mi mano._

 _Gimió, dejando caer su cabeza en mi hombro. Me dejó continuar por unos minutos antes de que cubriera mi mano con la suya._

— _Por favor. No quiero acabar sobre mí mismo aquí afuera._

 _El nerviosismo se deslizó por mis extremidades. Nunca había hecho lo que estaba a punto de proponer, pero no quería parar, y no quería que él corriera a la casa de Lee a terminar el trabajo._

— _¿Y si… me lo trago?_

 _La cabeza de Edward se levantó con rapidez, y sabía que mis mejillas estaban de diez tonos de fucsia._

— _Bella… —Él me miró con ojos intensos. Verdes hoy—. ¿Lo harías?_

 _Todavía nerviosa y avergonzada pero no a punto de echarme atrás, le di otra larga caricia, y sus ojos se pusieron en blanco mientras él soltaba una respiración caliente en mi cara._

— _Sí. —Provocarle este tipo de placer me hacía sentir poderosa, y tenía que ver cómo lucía cuando se corría._

 _Resultó que no llegué a ver cómo lucía cuando se corría, pero la forma en que me agarró el cabello y gimió mi nombre fue suficiente para saber exactamente lo que yo le provocaba._

— _Oh, Dios. Lo siento, Bell —dijo mientras alisaba mi cabello donde lo había agarrado._

— _Está bien._

— _No, no lo está. Mierda. No debería haber sido tan rudo contigo. —Se agarró el cabello y miró al suelo. La forma en que apretó la mandíbula, hizo que partes de_ mí _se apretaran—. Nunca antes he hecho eso. No sé qué me pasó._

— _Bueno... —Me acerqué a él, sacando su mano de su cabello y entrelazando nuestros dedos. Parándome en puntas de pies, lo besé en el cuello y susurré—: Diría que te gustó. —Sonreí contra su piel, de repente sintiéndome tímida de nuevo, pero él enganchó su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y me acercó con fuerza contra él._

— _¿Gustarme? Jesús. Casi me mataste. —Su beso abrasó todo mi cuerpo hasta las puntas de mis pies—. Será mejor que regresemos antes de que me vuelva completamente loco y te tenga desnuda y contra nuestro árbol en los próximos cinco segundos._

 _Abrí la boca, y un intenso escalofrío me atravesó._

— _Pero... —La idea de_ hacerlo _contra el árbol donde él había grabado nuestras iniciales fue suficiente para que mis dedos se curvaran._

 _Él se rio de mí._

— _Vamos, Bell. Ya decidimos que no deberíamos tener sexo._

— _Pero somos adolescentes estúpidos. ¿Qué sabemos_ nosotros?

 _Edward se frotó la barbilla simulando pensar en profundidad._

— _Hmm. Eso es verdad. Tal vez necesitamos revisar esa discusión. —Tiró de mi mano, guiñándome el ojo burlonamente—. Ahora, vamos antes de que nos metamos en problemas... o, ya sabes, más problemas de los que ya estamos —finalizó con una sonrisa pícara._

— _Los problemas están bien —murmuré en voz baja._

* * *

Casi terminaba con los panqueques cuando Edward regresó a la cocina con el cabello mojado y una mueca en su cara.

Era tan sexy cuando estaba enojado.

 _Mierda._

Eso, combinado con el pequeño paseo de mi mente por el carril de la memoria, me tenían retorciéndome donde estaba parada.

—Um... ustedes continúen y comiencen a comer. —Tan despreocupadamente como era posible, apilé el último panqueque en el plato y me limpié las manos—. Tengo que ir a tomar una ducha.

—Mira, lo siento por más temprano —murmuró Edward, manteniendo su mirada en la encimera de la cocina y pasándose una mano por su cabello salvaje y húmedo.

Asentí.

—Gracias.

—Y gracias por terminar los panqueques.

—De nada.

Me miró de reojo cuando pasé junto a él, y me apresuré a encargarme de los asuntos, regresando a la mesa con el cabello mojado y los hombros relajados.

 _Gracias a Dios por los cabezales de duchas desmontables._

El desayuno pasó prácticamente en silencio. Ellos casi estaban terminando cuando yo llegué a la mesa. Puse los ojos en blanco ante la mirada engreída en la cara de Edward cuando Lily me informó que no hice los panqueques "tan buenos como papi".

Tuvo suerte de que no le arrojara una rodaja de banana cubierta con sirope.

—¿Sabes si vas a trabajar hasta tarde alguna noche esta semana? —le pregunté a Edward cuando llevé mi plato a la cocina para que él lo cargara en el lavavajillas.

—Uh… tengo una cena con un cliente el jueves por la noche. —Cargó un par de platos y después se giró para mirarme, limpiándose las manos en un repasador—. ¿Por qué?

—Oh, voy a salir con un amigo y quería comprobar que noches podrían funcionar.

—Ah. —Él regresó a enjuagar los platos y cargarlos en el estante—. ¿Angela? —preguntó sin mirarme.

Me aclaré la garganta.

—No.

Ofrecer más información no era algo que sintiera que era necesario, pero estaba claro por lo tenso de la mandíbula de Edward que descubrió lo que no estaba diciendo.

—¿Algún problema? —pregunté.

Cerró con un golpe la puerta del lavavajillas y apretó el botón antes de pasar junto a mí con un brusco:

—No.

Me giré y me quedé mirando su espalda mientras él se retiraba, algo que parecía estar haciendo mucho últimamente.

Él sabía de Riley, así que no debería haber sido una sorpresa que yo todavía lo vería.

¿Lo estaba provocando con mi pregunta?

¿ _Quería_ que él tuviera un problema con eso?

Mientras estaba parada en la cocina, mirando mi reflejo borroso en el refrigerador de acero inoxidable, tuve que contestarme honestamente...

Sí.

 _Mierda._

Sí, lo quería.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer y disculpen la demora, la vida se interpuso en mi camino. Me parece que alguien está celoso, y excitado. :p ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Sully YM, Edward y Bella Cullen, cavendano13, kaja0507, krisr0405, Noelia, somas, Pera l.t, Pili, Chayley Costa, Adriana Molina, saraipineda44, beatrizalejandra becerraespinoza, Vanina Iliana, Yoliki, tulgarita, Lady Grigori, Anna, Sther Evans, May Cullen M, Tata XOXO, Juliana masen, jupy, cary, debynoe, freedom2604, y Adriu.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	10. Capítulo 10: Sabor

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 10: Sabor**

 **EPOV**

El martes en el trabajo, estaba irritable, por decir lo menos. Le había gritado a mi pobre asistente tantas veces que se parecía a un Chihuahua nervioso cada vez que la llamaba a mi oficina. Estaba seriamente comenzando a preocuparme de que ella pudiera hacerse pis justo ahí en el piso.

Empujando mis dedos en mis ojos cerrados, me recliné en la silla de mi escritorio.

—Lo siento, Charlotte. Simplemente han sido… —solté un profundo suspiro a través de mis labios fruncidos—… un par de semanas difíciles.

—Está bien, s-señor Cullen. Señor —agregó antes de escabullirse.

Tendría que comprarle el almuerzo mañana o algo así. Pobre chica.

Esta noche era la cita de Bella con Riley, pero eso solo se sumaba a la mierda que era este día. Mi jefe me estaba volviendo loco con esta nueva cuenta que quería que consiguiera, acababa de descubrir que uno de mis compañeros también andaba tras esa misma cuenta, _y_ había derramado café sobre la parte delantera de mi camisa antes de que siquiera hubiera entrado al edificio esta mañana.

Estaba tan agotado. Solo quería meterme en la cama y esconderme por las siguientes doce horas más o menos.

Cuando finalmente llegué a casa, Lily se levantó de un salto del sofá y corrió a abrazarme. Esta podría haber sido la primera vez que había sonreído en todo el día.

Ella había tenido ese efecto en mí desde el momento en que nació, extendía la calma a través de mí como un bálsamo tranquilizador.

—Hola, Lily-bug. ¿Tuviste un buen día en el campamento?

Mi sonrisa se ensanchó ante la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron.

—¡Sí! Ella me dio su pudín de chocolate en el almuerzo porque yo ayer le di mi galleta —dijo con voz seria como si fuera una transacción comercial legítima. Me reí entre dientes y me aflojé la corbata mientras ella continuaba—. Y después Mikey jugó a la casita conmigo, y…

—Mikey, ¿eh? —Me crucé de brazos sobre el pecho. De acuerdo, era un poco parcial contra los chicos con ese nombre. Demándame.

Ella parloteó mientras caminábamos juntos por la sala, y sentí que mis hombros se relajaban, mi sonrisa nunca desapareció.

Me encantaba poder volver a casa para ver a Lily así todos los días. Cuando ellas vivían en Forks, siempre la extrañaba tanto entre las visitas que a veces en realidad se me llenaban los ojos de lágrimas. Una vez que se mudaron aquí, Bella me dejaba pasar más tiempo con ella siempre que se lo pedía, pero aun así, no sabía cómo iba a volver a la forma en que eran las cosas una vez que Bella terminara la escuela y se mudaran a Dios sabía dónde.

—Oh, hola. Estás en casa. —Bella apareció en el arco del pasillo usando un vestido violeta ceñido, saltando en una pierna y poniéndose su segundo tacón.

Lily y yo nos paramos del sofá, y tragué saliva. Ruidosamente.

—Te ves linda, mami —dijo Lily a mi lado.

Bella sonrió.

—Gracias, bebé.

—Sí, um… —Me llevé el puño a la boca y me aclaré la garganta—. Te ves… Sí. Linda.

Bella se miró y dijo otro bajo gracias antes de meter algunas cosas en un pequeño bolso. Sus mejillas estaban rosadas cuando se acercó a donde Lily y yo estábamos parados, mirándome brevemente con una sonrisa tímida antes de inclinarse para abrazar a Lily.

 _Oh, Dios._ Ella olía increíble, y mi jodido pene estaba siendo un imbécil y no seguía mis instrucciones de _permanecer abajo._

—Solo voy a ir a… cambiarme. Uh, que tengas una buena noche.

 _¿Por qué dije eso?_ No quería que tuviera una buena noche.

Sí, lo quería. Ella no era mía. No lo había sido por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué de repente me estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de las cavernas por ella?

De nuevo…

— _Amigo, el segundo periodo termina en un par de semanas. ¿Vas a cogerte eso o qué?_

— _Pssh. Por supuesto que sí. Todas las chicas en el Campamento_ Want-a-snatch* _se están muriendo por un pedazo de Newton._

 _Puse los ojos en blanco ante el sobrenombre de Mike para nuestro campamento y su arrogancia delirante. Él y Tyler no podían verme, pero yo podía escuchar su conversación fuerte y claro desde el interior del edificio de la cantina, donde estaba engrapando volantes para el show de talento de finalización de periodo en la pared._

— _Lindo. Y simplemente_ sabes _que ella es virgen, toda dulce y tan jodidamente apretada._

 _Ugh. Crowley. Él era casi tan cerdo como Mike. Siempre se sentaban detrás de este edificio a fumar. Tal vez era hora de que los delatara por esa mierda._

— _Amigo. Sí. Ese culo está_ rogando _ser cogido._

— _Sin embargo, ¿qué pasa con ella y Cullen?_

 _Todos los músculos de mi cuerpo se inmovilizaron donde estaba parado, mi brazo en alto con un volante colgando de mi mano. ¿Estaban hablando sobre_ **Bella** _?_

— _Pffft. Nada. Me aseguré de que ella supiera que él tenía novia. Ella me ha estado dando_ "la mirada" _desde entonces. Quiere que la cojan. —Ambos se rieron, y eso me erizó la piel—. Sin embargo, voy a hacerla esperar un poco más. Quiero que ruegue._ Oh, Mike. Por favor déjame chuparte el pene _—dijo con voz chillona—._ Por favor cógeme, Mike.

 _Todavía no me había movido, pero la adrenalina estaba corriendo por mis venas, cada músculo preparado para atacar._

 _Tyler se rio desagradablemente de nuevo._

— _Destroza ese culo, hermano._

 _Habiendo escuchado más que suficiente, abrí con fuerza la puerta lateral, haciendo que ambos saltaran por la sorpresa. Mike tiró su cigarrillo encendido hacia el bosque en pánico. Él tenía mucha suerte de que todavía todo estuviera húmedo por la lluvia que habíamos tenido esa mañana._

 _Me miraron fijamente, con los ojos muy abiertos, y yo los fulminé con la mirada, con las fosas nasales dilatadas y los hombros crispados, sin saber qué decir. En realidad no quería_ **decir** _nada. Quería golpearlos hasta cansarme._

— _Ella es mía —dije finalmente en voz baja y amenazante. Aunque no tenía verdadero derecho sobre ella, se sintió jodidamente bien decirlo. Especialmente a estos imbéciles._

 _Las cejas de Mike se alzaron con incredulidad._

— _¿Quién? ¿Bella? ¿Tatuaste tu nombre en su culo o algo así?_

— _Jódete, Mike. Mantente alejado de ella —respondí con los dientes apretados._

— _Mm, nah. No creo que lo haga._

 _Di un paso amenazante hacia él._

— _Sí, jodidamente lo harás, o anunciaré por los altavoces que mojabas tu litera todas las noches que estabas aquí... ¿cuándo fue eso? —Ladeé la cabeza—. ¿Hace solo cinco años?_

 _Los ojos de Mike se ampliaron mientras Tyler se doblaba de la risa._

— _Cierra la jodida boca, amigo —le dijo Mike, golpeándolo en el brazo._

— _Y si eso no te convence,_ felizmente _golpearé tu escuálido culo en el piso. —Puede que no lo pareciera, pero yo estaba constituido de músculo sólido. Había estado en natación competitiva por años._

 _Mike se burló de mí pero dio un paso atrás cuando yo di uno adelante otra vez. Empuñé mis manos con fuerza a los costados un par de veces, arrugando con éxito el papel que todavía estaba sosteniendo. Los ojos de Mike se movieron entre mis brazos, y después una risa falsa y nerviosa salió de su boca._

— _Lo que sea, amigo. Te dejaré tener a esa. Ella ni siquiera es tan caliente, de todas formas._

 _¿Estaba jodidamente ciego?_

 _»Y estoy seguro de que da mamadas terribles —añadió, riendo de nuevo cuando Tyler estuvo de acuerdo._

 _No sabía por qué lo hice. Pero aparentemente no pude evitarlo. Mi sonrisa tenía siete tipos diferentes de petulancia._

— _En realidad, Mike —dije, acercándome a él e inclinándome—, ella es jodidamente espectacular._

 _Sus bocas se abrieron justo antes de que yo volviera al interior del edificio, regañándome por hablar así de ella._

 _Él me había molestado mucho._ Odiaba _a ese tipo. Las chicas solo eran juguetes para él, y eso me ponía enfermo._

 _Pero entonces... ¿qué estaba haciendo yo con Bella? Sabía que solo era una cosa de verano, así que... ¿_ yo _estaba jugando con ella?_

 _Ella también lo sabía, así que no lo creía. Y no solo se trataba de lo físico con ella. Estaba feliz de simplemente_ hablar _con ella. Quería decir, siempre quería tener mis manos y boca sobre ella también. Pero ella era locamente inteligente y malditamente dulce. Su risa hacía que esta calidez se asentara justo en el medio de mi pecho, y estar cerca de ella me hacía más feliz de lo que podía recordar haber estado en mucho tiempo._

 _Una vez había sido feliz con Kate, pero no era exactamente lo mismo, me había dado cuenta._

 _Realmente no sabía lo que eso significaba, pero sí sabía una cosa: iba a extrañar muchísimo a esa chica cuando ella tuviera que regresar a Phoenix._

* * *

Siempre había sabido que Bella y yo tuvimos una conexión verdadera ese verano, pero prácticamente la acallamos en los años siguientes. Me había estado diciendo durante todo ese tiempo que ella estaba fuera de los límites, así que toda esta atracción y celos me hacían sentir como si hubiera retrocedido en el tiempo y tuviera diecinueve años de nuevo.

La Bella de dieciocho años también me habría estado sonriendo y sonrojándose, pero seguramente no lo estaría haciendo mientras se dirigía a una cita con otro tipo.

Mi irritación estalló otra vez cuando me estaba cambiando de ropa, y me saqué violentamente la corbata, lanzándola al otro lado de la habitación antes de quitarme la camisa y los pantalones de vestir. Cerrar con fuerza un par de cajones me hizo sentir un poco mejor, y regresé para encontrar que Bella se había ido y a Lily viendo _Encantada_ por enésima vez.

Me senté a su lado en el sofá y le despeiné el cabello.

—Realmente amas esta película, ¿verdad, renacuajo?

—Sí —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. Me gustan los vestidos de la princesa y los animales que hablan. Y me gusta cómo se convierten en una familia al final —agregó en voz baja.

Mi corazón se apretó ante eso, y me recosté en los almohadones, mirando adelante por unos minutos.

—¿Alguna vez antes estuviste triste porque mami y papi no vivieran juntos?

—A veces.

Puse mi palma en su espalda.

—Lo siento, dulzura. Creo que papi realmente lo arruinó.

Ella apartó los ojos de la televisión y se giró para mirarme.

—¿Qué quieres decir, papi?

¿Cómo podía decirle que me había quedado con Kate principalmente por culpa y obligación? ¿Que estaba comenzando a darme cuenta que en su lugar debería haber estado con su mamá todo el tiempo?

No podía.

—No importa. Solo… lamento haberte puesto triste a veces.

Mi dulce niña se inclinó y me abrazó.

—Está bien, papi. Mami dijo que eso no significaba que ninguno de los dos me amara más. No, espera. —Miró hacia el techo y después, con un asentimiento de cabeza, se corrigió—. Menos.

Riéndome, la apreté hacia mí.

—Tu mami es muy inteligente. No podría amarte más de lo que ya lo hago. Eso ya me llena, todo el camino hasta la coronilla.

Ella se inclinó hacia atrás.

—¿Todo el camino hasta aquí? —preguntó, apoyando su mano en mi coronilla.

Asentí.

—Síp. Y todo el camino hasta mis pies y a las puntas de mis dedos.

—Guau —dijo con asombro, inspeccionando mis dedos.

Los moví, y ella chilló, pensando que estaba a punto de hacerle cosquillas. La apreté hacia mí de nuevo en su lugar y le pasé una mano por el cabello.

—Te amo, Lily-bug.

—También te amo, papi.

—¿Ya cenaste?

—Sí.

—Está bien, voy a ir a calentar algo. Ya vuelvo.

Cuando regresé al sofá con mis sobras de lasaña, se estaba reproduciendo el final de la película, donde se ve a los tres personajes principales como una familia. Eso hizo que mi corazón latiera contra mis costillas al pensar en Lily y Bella bailando alrededor, sonriendo y riendo con otro hombre en la escena.

Aclarándome la garganta, me incliné hacia adelante.

—¿Lily?

—¿Sí, papi?

—¿Tú, uh… — _¿En realidad debería preguntarle esto?_ Probablemente no, pero…— tú crees que mami quiere jugar a la casita con Riley?

Su pequeño ceño se frunció, y pensó en ello por un momento.

Contuve la respiración mientras esperaba su respuesta.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Ella dijo que él es solo un amigo. Así como Angela. No creo que ella quiera jugar a la casita con Angela tampoco.

Me reí, un poco aliviado.

—No. Probablemente no.

* * *

Alrededor de las diez, estaba en el sofá viendo repeticiones de _Top Chef_ cuando la puerta principal se abrió. Me asustó muchísimo porque ya había aceptado a regañadientes que no volvería a ver a Bella hasta la mañana siguiente… en ese mismo vestido sexy que estaba usando cuando se fue.

—Hola —dijo, caminando descalza hacia mí, llevando sus tacones en la mano.

—Hola. Estás en casa temprano. —Enderezándome, hice una mueca—. Lo siento. No quise decir… simplemente no te estaba esperando. Lo siento.

—Está bien —dijo, dejándose caer en la silla junto al sofá—. Las cosas no salieron exactamente según al plan.

—¿Oh?

Ella arqueó las cejas en mi dirección.

—¿De verdad quieres escuchar esto?

 _No._

 _Sí._

 _No._

—Claro. ¿Por qué no? Los amigos les cuentan a sus amigos sobre sus citas, ¿verdad?

Bella se rio ligeramente, pero sonó más como incredulidad que diversión.

—Sí, supongo que sí. Um… bueno, fuimos a cenar y después a una discoteca a bailar. Él estaba uh, como todo sobre mí —dijo sin mirarme—, lo que es normal para nosotros… supongo. —Se movió incómodamente cuando empuñé mis manos a los costados—. Simplemente se sintió… distinto, por alguna razón. Cuando me pidió que regresara a su departamento, le dije que no me sentía bien y volví a casa.

 _Casa._

»Me molestó, para ser honesta —continuó, suspirando y reclinándose con los ojos cerrados—. En serio necesito tener sexo.

Me ahogué con la saliva.

— _Bella_ , por el amor de Dios.

Se enderezó y me miró con fuego en sus ojos.

— _¿Qué?_

—¿Qué demonios estás tratando de hacerme, diciendo mierda así? ¿No es suficientemente malo que hagas sonidos sexuales cuando comes mi comida —dije, gesticulando frenéticamente—, y que te pavonees por aquí, usando prácticamente nada todo el maldito tiempo? _Jesús._ —Empujé furiosamente una almohada sobre mi entrepierna.

—En primer lugar, yo no me pavoneo. Y segundo, _no estoy_ tratando de hacerte nada a _ti, Edward_. Tú dijiste que somos _amigos_ , y los amigos hablan sobre "mierda así". —Cayendo hacia atrás de nuevo, se puso un brazo sobre la cara.

Entrecerré los ojos en su dirección.

—Bueno, _somos_ amigos. Lo hemos sido por mucho tiempo. ¿Por qué demonios pareces tan molesta por eso?

Suspiró.

—No estoy molesta por eso. Solo quiero… —Sacudió la cabeza—. Mierda. No importa. —Gruñendo por la frustración, se puso de pie y comenzó a salir de la habitación.

—Oh, no, no lo harás. —Me levanté como un rayo del sofá, agarrándola por el brazo y girándola—. ¿Qué? —pregunté, buscando en su cara cualquier señal de que ella pudiera estar sintiendo lo que yo había estado sintiendo—. ¿Qué quieres, Bella?

—Yo… —Sus ojos todavía estaban llenos de fuego, y me rogaban que entendiera. Qué, no sabía. Pero cuando descendieron a mis labios, eso fue todo lo que hizo falta para que mi frágil autocontrol cayera por un acantilado.

La acerqué a mí con tanta fuerza que gruñó. Envolviendo mis brazos completamente alrededor de su cuerpo, moldeé mi boca sobre la suya, gimiendo ante su sabor.

Había pasado _tanto_. Jodido. Tiempo.

Bella respondió al instante, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y gimiendo en mi boca.

No se pronunciaron palabras por varios minutos mientras nos besábamos desesperadamente. Solo respiraciones calientes golpeaban el aire entre nosotros cada vez que nuestros labios se separaban por el más breve de los segundos antes de volver a juntarse.

Sus brazos se apretaron alrededor de mi cuello mientras ella presionaba su cuerpo imposiblemente más cerca, y yo deslicé una mano en su cabello, manteniendo el otro brazo alrededor de su cintura, anclándola a mí.

Puse todos mis sentimientos reprimidos por ella en ese beso, todo lo que me di cuenta que había estado reprimiendo por años.

—Bella… —dije contra sus labios cuando tomamos aliento—. Yo… —No sabía qué decir, pero sentía que tenía que decir _algo_.

—Shh. No lo arruines —dijo ella, mordiendo mi labio inferior.

—Sí —suspiré, asintiendo—. Está bien.

Nuestros labios se unieron nuevamente como piezas de rompecabezas magnéticas.

Ella acababa de deslizar sus manos en mi cabello, y yo finalmente había sido lo suficientemente valiente para acariciarle el trasero cuando…

—¿Papi?

— _Mierda_ —susurré contra los labios de Bella.

Bella me empujó y se alisó el vestido antes de que Lily apareciera en el arco del pasillo.

Ella se estaba frotando un ojo.

—¿Mami?

—Hola, bebé. ¿Qué pasa?

Quería ir a consolar a Lily, pero todavía tenía un gran problema que el pantalón de mi pijama no hacía nada por esconder. Sentándome en el sofá con la almohada en mi regazo de nuevo, pregunté:

—¿Tuviste un mal sueño?

—No. —Se llevó la mano al estómago—. Me duele la panza.

 _Oh, mierda._

—Oh, cariño —dijo Bella—. Lo siento. Te traeré algunas galletas. ¿Por qué no te sientas en el sofá con papi?

—Está bien.

Le sonreí con nerviosismo cuando ella se acurrucó en mi costado.

—No te preocupes, papi. No le diré a mami sobre el helado que me diste antes de ir a dormir, como dijiste. Te lo prometí por el meñique. —Bostezó—. ¿Recuerdas?

 _Doble mierda._ Todavía había estado tratando de compensarla por el hecho de que la había molestado tanto la mañana del domingo con mi estúpido cambio de humor, a pesar de que habíamos hablado sobre ello y ella me había perdonado. Y ella amaba mucho el helado, y yo estaba… jodido.

—Sí, bebé —dije con un suspiro mientras Bella regresaba con galletas para Lily y una mala mirada para mí—. Lo recuerdo.

* * *

 ***** **Want-a-snatch** : el nombre del campamento es _Wallasatch,_ pero Mike lo cambia por Want-a-snatch, que significa algo así como quiero un coño.

* * *

¡Hola!

¡Feliz día, chicas! (Tarde pero seguro)

Gracias por leer. ¿Se esperaban ese beso? ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Cómo creen que sigan las cosas?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** bellaliz, Yoliki, saraipineda44, Edward y Bella Cullen, krisr0405, Lola, Grina, cavendano13, OnlyRobPatti, Pera l.t, Sully YM, Chayley Costa, Miri, Vanina Iliana, kaja0507, tulgarita, Cary, bbluelilas, Pili, Marie Sellory, Tata XOXO, Peyci Cullen, debynoe, Noelia, Lady Grigori, y freedom2604.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	11. Capítulo 11: Cuchara

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 11: Cuchara**

 **EPOV**

Permanecí en la sala durante unos treinta minutos después de que Bella llevó a Lily a su habitación, pero Bella nunca regresó. Cuando fui a comprobarlas, estaban profundamente dormidas. Lily estaba abrazada a Bella como _yo_ quería estarlo, y tenía que admitir que en realidad estaba un poco celoso de mi propia hija. Sin embargo, estaba feliz de que Lily pudiera volver a dormir. Era una vista dulce: mis dos chicas acurrucadas juntas.

Dándome cuenta de lo que acababa de pensar, negué con la cabeza. No podía permitirme pensar en Bella como mi chica de nuevo solo porque nos habíamos besado. Una vez. Pero _mierda_. Fue mucho más que un beso para mí, mucho más que solo desearla de la forma en que lo hacía. Se sintió tan bien tenerla en mis brazos así de nuevo. La pura jodida _necesidad_ que tenía por ella me abrumó. No había sentido algo así en años, no desde la última vez que había tenido sus labios contra los míos.

Mis ojos permanecieron en la cara de Bella por un momento más, esperando una señal de que ella todavía podría estar despierta, antes de que cerrara la puerta lo más silenciosamente posible y me fuera a mi habitación.

Estaba decepcionado de no poder continuar donde lo habíamos dejado, pero probablemente era mejor que las cosas no fueran demasiado lejos antes de que tuviéramos la oportunidad de hablar. La pregunta era, ¿nos habríamos detenido si Lily no nos hubiera interrumpido?

Probablemente no. Al menos no si eso dependía solamente de mí. Estaba totalmente perdido en esa bruma de lujuria con ella.

Solo tenía la esperanza de que, a la mañana siguiente, no volviéramos a la dolorosa incomodidad que habíamos estado experimentando durante las últimas semanas.

Eso había sido principalmente mi culpa, ya que parecía que no podía controlar la oleada de lujuria que me golpeaba cada vez que veía a Bella, especialmente en su escasa ropa de dormir. Solo tenía veinticinco años, pero aun así… me sentía como un adolescente de nuevo, teniendo que ocultar erecciones a diestra y siniestra.

Jodidamente ridículo.

Sin embargo, no era solamente su cuerpo lo que me atraía de ella. Conocer más y más de la mujer en la que se había convertido me dejaba anonadado. Siempre supe que ella era una buena madre para Lily, pero verlas juntas todo el tiempo me dio una visión más clara. Lisa y llanamente, estaba asombrado de ella. Ella había tenido que crecer rápido, pero todavía podía ver en ella a esa chica dulce y divertida que había conocido hacía seis años, la chica que me había traído a escondidas postre extra cuando tenía deberes de cocina, la chica que me hacía reír hasta que me dolían los costados un minuto y besarla sin sentido al siguiente.

Sin embargo, ciertamente no era tan tímida como había sido una vez. La Bella que conocí en el campamento de verano se habría sonrojado y tartamudeado al hablar de sexo.

De hecho… lo hizo.

 _Como tres semanas después de esa primera fogata y nuestro primer beso, Bella y yo estábamos una vez más caminando hacia el prado, esta vez para la fogata de finalización de periodo._

 _Nadie más estaba en el sendero, así que nuestros dedos estaban entrelazados, y su hombro chocaba contra mi brazo mientras caminábamos. Se sentía bien… correcto._

 _Había un gran árbol que ella amaba justo al lado del prado, y una vez que llegamos ahí, nos sentamos, y ella comenzó a arrancar el césped y las flores a su alrededor. Parecía nerviosa y me miró por debajo de sus pestañas un par de veces._

— _Estás callada. ¿Qué pasa?_

— _Nada. No es importante._

 _Su ondulada cola de caballo se balanceó de un lado a otro, y movió sus largas piernas para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas, sin querer dándome una gran vista de su sexy braga rosada a través de los agujeros de las piernas de su pantalón corto._

 _Dios bendiga el verano._

 _Supongo que me quedé mirando demasiado tiempo porque de repente ella estaba agitando su mano enfrente de mi cara._

— _¿Que? Lo siento._

— _Pervertido —dijo, afortunadamente riendo pero también juntando de nuevo sus piernas._

 _Estoy casi seguro de que fruncí el ceño antes de levantar las cejas y encogerme de hombros._

— _Culpable._

 _Bella se rio de nuevo y empujó mi hombro con ambas manos, provocando que los dos perdiéramos el equilibrio. Estiré un brazo y la agarré mientras yo caía hacia atrás así ella aterrizaría encima de mí, evitando que se lastimara. No porque quisiera sentir sus tetas contra mí o algo así. Pero ya que estaban aplastadas contra mi pecho, apreté mi agarré en ella, decidiendo que en realidad nunca quería que se moviera._

 _La mantuve encerrada en mis brazos, y una vez que nuestra risa se calmó, ella simplemente me miró, su aliento caliente bañando mis labios. Sus ojos oscuros me atrajeron una vez más, y estaba seguro de que me ahogaría en ellos. Era una sensación que me di cuenta que nunca había experimentado antes de conocer a Bella._

 _Sin decir una palabra, ella se inclinó y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello antes de plantar el beso más sexy en la historia de los besos en mis labios._

 _Habíamos sido capaces de robarnos besos aquí y allá antes, pero no como este._

 _En poco tiempo, la tenía atrapada debajo de mí y me estaba frotando contra ella descaradamente._

— _Mierda —respiré después de liberar sus labios hinchados—. Probablemente deberíamos reducir la velocidad. Lo siento._

— _No. Es… quiero decir, me gustó. —Sus mejillas se inundaron con aún más color del que ya estaba ahí por nuestra sesión de besos._

— _No te avergüences —dije, pasando el dorso de mis dedos por su mejilla._

 _Bella cerró los ojos, lo que odiaba un poco._

— _No estoy segura de qué me pasó —dijo—. Generalmente no soy tan..._

— _¿Caliente?_

 _Ella se rio, reabriendo esos maravillosos ojos y aturdiéndome con ellos por millonésima vez._

— _Cállate._

 _La besé debajo la mandíbula, y ella suspiró._

— _Por favor no te avergüences —dije contra la piel de su cuello—. Eres tan jodidamente sexy._

 _Sus cortas uñas se enterraron en mis hombros, y sus piernas se apretaron alrededor de mi cintura cuando chupé su lóbulo con mi boca. Su gemido entrecortado hizo imposible que no rodara mis caderas contra ella una vez más._

— _No soy virgen —soltó._

 _Me alejé._

— _Está… bien._

— _Quiero decir… Mierda. —Bella se cubrió la cara con las manos, y me moví para alejarme de ella—. No. Espera. —Se aferró a mí más fuerte con sus largas extremidades._

— _Está bien —dije, desenredándome de ella—. No voy a ir a ninguna parte. Es solo que las personas aparecerán pronto, y me gustaría que esto, uh… —señalé mi entrepierna—… desaparezca cuando lo hagan._

 _Ella se sonrojó adorablemente y desvió la mirada._

— _Oh._

¿Cómo podía estar tan avergonzada de ver una erección si no era virgen?

— _¿Qué estabas diciendo?_

 _Bella me miró de reojo y después bajó la mirada a su regazo._

— _He tenido… sexo. —Me miró brevemente, e hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener mi expresión neutral. Hipócrita o no, no me gustaba la idea de alguien más tocándola—. Pero no fue… —continuó, sus ojos otra vez en sus piernas—. No se pareció en nada a lo que acabo de sentir. Fue… básicamente horrible._

 _Respirando profundamente para detener la forma en que mi corazón comenzó a golpear mis costillas, entrecerré los ojos y empuñé las manos._

— _¿Tengo que estrangular a un hijo de puta?_

 _Los ojos sorprendidos de Bella encontraron mi cara en ese momento._

— _¿Qué? No. —Negó con la cabeza—. Nada de eso. Fue después del baile de graduación, y fue simplemente… incómodo. Y no bueno. Al menos no para mí._

 _Mis cejas se fruncieron. Todavía no me gustaba eso, pero al menos la ira asesina al pensar que ella había sido lastimada estaba disminuyendo._

— _En fin, solo quería que supieras que… bueno, siento cosas contigo que nunca antes he sentido, aunque he tenido… sexo —susurró— una vez. —Ella no me estaba mirando, y su cara estaba tan rosa oscuro como la braga de la que tuve un vistazo antes—. Quiero decir, no estoy diciendo que deberíamos tener sexo, pero… —Sus manos se retorcieron en su regazo, y se mordió el labio. Podría haber jurado que ella estaba a punto de llorar por la vergüenza._

— _Bell, nena… —Me acerqué más a ella y la puse en mi regazo, abrazándola con fuerza mientras ella enterraba la cara en mi hombro—. No vamos a hacer nada con lo que no estés cómoda. —Sollozó, y levanté una mano para acunar su mandíbula, inclinando su cara hacia arriba y sacando una lágrima con mi pulgar—. Por favor no llores._

— _Estoy bien —dijo en voz baja—. Simplemente siento tanto contigo. Eso me asusta._

 _Entendí lo que quería decir. Era más que sexual, y era lo mismo para mí. Nunca dejaba de pensar en ella. Ni por un segundo._

— _Yo también._

 _Sus grandes ojos parpadearon hacia mí._

— _¿De verdad?_

— _De verdad —respondí con un leve asentimiento y una sonrisa._

— _Guau —exhaló._

 _Deslizando mi mano en su nuca, la acerqué y la besé._

— _Te voy a extrañar muchísimo cuando termine el campamento —le dije después de que los dos estuviéramos sin aliento una vez más. Apoyé mi frente en la de ella, manteniendo los ojos cerrados por un momento._

 _Ella se alejó, y dos lágrimas más se deslizaron por sus mejillas antes de que abriera los ojos._

— _También te voy a extrañar, Edward. —Apoyó su palma contra mi mandíbula y me acarició la mejilla con el pulgar—. Muchísimo._

 _Girando la cabeza, besé su palma y después la miré._

— _Sin embargo, no me olvidarás, ¿verdad? —bromeé, esperando que al menos sonriera._

 _Lo hizo, y eso provocó que mi corazón se encogiera ante lo bonita que era cuando su cara se iluminaba así._

— _Nunca. —Bella suspiró y apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro de nuevo._

— _Oye. —Le hice un poco de cosquillas en el costado y me moví para pararme—. Tengo una idea._

 _Las cosas habían tomado un giro triste, y todavía teníamos más de tres semanas juntos. Todavía no era hora de decir adiós._

 _Sacándome la navaja de los pantalones, me acerqué al gran árbol que ella tanto amaba._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo?_

— _Solo un segundo._

 _Gruñí y comencé a sudar un poco mientras trabajaba por unos minutos, y después retrocedí para ver cómo resultó._

 _Afortunadamente, no estaba_ demasiado _horrible._

 _Bella jadeó mi nombre cuando vio que había quitado un poco de corteza y había tallado nuestras iniciales en el árbol con una especie de corazón feo y torcido en el medio._

 _Ella se colocó a mi lado, y yo pasé mi brazo alrededor de su cintura, descansando mi mano en su cadera._

— _Incluso si nunca volvemos a vernos después de este verano, siempre tendremos este lugar._

 _Bella se giró hacia mí y sonrió._

— _Es perfecto. —Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, y la abracé fuerte contra mí mientras ella sollozaba en mi pecho. No quería pensar en no tener esto con ella nunca más, en no estar cerca de ella. Verla así y la sensación de sus lágrimas empapándome la camiseta, me hizo parpadear para alejar el escozor en mis propios ojos._

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Bella estaba corriendo alrededor y en realidad no me miraba.

El temor se deslizaba por mis venas cada vez más, cuanto más tiempo ella evitaba el contacto visual. Y cuando ella finalmente me habló, me sobresaltó tanto que dejé caer mi cuchara. Golpeó el borde de mi tazón de cereal y después cayó ruidosamente al piso.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. Entonces, ¿puedes?

—Uh… —Debí haber estado tan perdido en mi cabeza que no había escuchado lo que ella había preguntado—. Lo siento, ¿qué?

Bella resopló bajito, la acción hizo que sus suaves labios se abrieran en un puchero. Mis ojos se enfocaron en ellos, y podría haber jurado que mis propios labios hormiguearon cuando recordé cómo se habían sentido presionados contra los suyos anoche. Ella estaba recogiendo su bolso y mochila y _todavía_ evitaba mis ojos.

—Te pregunté si podías dejar a Lily en el campamento hoy. Tengo que estar temprano en el trabajo.

—¿En la biblioteca?

—Sí. Um, reunión de personal. —La forma en que se inquietó me dijo que estaba inventando algo solo para salir de aquí.

—Oh, uh… Está bien, puedo llevarla.

—Gracias —dijo, dejando un beso en la cabeza de Lily antes de salir rápidamente por la puerta.

—Mierda —mascullé, pasándome una mano por el cabello.

—Dijiste una palabra de adultos, papi.

Miré hacia Lily y traté de sonreír, pero no estaba seguro de que fuera más que una mueca.

—Lo sé, princesa. Lo siento.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Estás enojado con mami?

—Oh. No, cielo. No. No estoy enojado con mami. Todo está bien.

Era una mentira, pero no quería preocuparla. Todo no estaba bien. Ni por asomo. Bella ni siquiera me _miraba_. ¿Cómo había jodido las cosas tan mal?

—Ya terminé, papi.

Me sobresalté y dejé caer mi cuchara otra vez.

Iba a ser un día jodidamente largo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Bella no regresó a terminar lo que empezaron :( ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** tulgarita, sofiarp, Pera l.t, Peyci Cullen, krisr0405, cavendano13, EmmaBe, bbluelilas, Sther Evans, debynoe, Vanina Iliana, Melania, Pili, Belli swan dwyer, Sully YM, Tata XOXO, Noir Lark, Cary, Yoliki, Grina, Sheei Luquee, jupy, kaja0507, Lady Grigori, Chayley Costa, Noelia, solecitopucheta, Caniqui, Merce, somas, liduvina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	12. Capítulo 12: Alegre

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 12: Alegre**

 **EPOV**

Distraído por todo lo que estaba pasando en casa y por la reunión para la que me estaba preparando, golpeé el botón del altavoz en mi teléfono cuando zumbó.

—Charlotte, por favor. Te dije que no me pasaras llamadas a menos que fuera una emergencia.

—Es, uh… bueno —tartamudeó ella—. Es su madre.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, y tragué saliva. Comprobé mi celular, que estaba en silencio, y en efecto, tenía ni más ni menos que cinco llamadas perdidas de ella.

Con un largo suspiro, le dije a Charlotte que la comunicara.

—Realmente deberías contestar tu teléfono, jovencito. ¿Qué pasa si algo terrible hubiera pasado?

Me froté la frente con mi mano libre, sintiendo un dolor de cabeza llegando.

—Hola, mamá. Lo siento. Mi teléfono ha estado en silencio todo el día. He estado ocupado. ¿Ya regresaron?

—Sí. Atracamos esta mañana. ¿Cómo estás? ¿Cómo está mi hermosa nieta?

Mis padres habían estado un mes de vacaciones, tomando su casa flotante y viajando por la costa.

Después de vender su restaurante el año pasado, se mudaron a Oak Harbor para vivir una vida de ocio. Estaban lo suficiente lejos de la ciudad para disfrutar de su jubilación de la forma que querían pero lo suficientemente cerca para todavía poder vernos con bastante frecuencia.

—Uh… Estamos bien. Todo está bien. —El sudor perló mi frente.

—¿Qué no me estás diciendo, Edward Anthony?

Mi madre no era alguien con quien jodías. Ella fue la jefa de cocina de su restaurante durante veinte años, y no aceptaba mierda de nadie.

—Bueno… uh, las cosas están un poco locas en este momento. Sin embargo, Lily y Bella están bien. No te preocupes.

Resopló.

—Decirle a alguien que no se preocupe nunca ha detenido a nadie de preocuparse sobre algo. Ahora, ¿qué está pasando?

—Está bien, está bien. —Revolví algunos papeles nerviosamente. Nunca quería decepcionar a mis padres, y no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionarían ante el final de mi compromiso con Kate—. Hubo un incendio en su edificio.

Ella jadeó.

—Pero dijiste que están bien. Están bien, ¿verdad?

—Sí —dije con una pequeña sonrisa—. Están bien. Están viviendo conmigo ahora.

Silencio.

—¿Bella también? —preguntó después de un momento.

—Sí.

—¿Y Kate está bien con todo esto?

Solté una respiración.

—Bueno… no. Ella se fue. Terminamos.

—¿Lo hicieron?

Ella sonaba… alegre. _¿Qué diablos?_

—Sí. ¿No estás molesta?

—Demonios no. —Hubo una breve pausa—. Quiero decir, uh. Yo… —tartamudeó. No creía que alguna vez hubiera escuchado a mi madre sonar tan insegura de sí misma—. Ella es una buena chica, Edward. Sabes que la queremos, pero no creo que ustedes dos hayan sido felices por bastante tiempo.

—Bueno, ¿por qué demonios no _dijiste_ algo?

—Oh, cariño. Eso era algo que tú tenías que descubrir por tu cuenta. ¿Realmente habrías escuchado?

Frunciendo el ceño, me recliné en la silla.

—No lo sé. Tal vez.

No. No lo habría hecho, y ella lo sabía claramente.

—Uh-huh.

Solté un profundo suspiro en el teléfono, y su voz se suavizó.

—Siempre estuviste tan determinado a hacer que las cosas funcionen con ella, y lo entendía hasta cierto punto. Pero si alguna vez hubieran puesto fecha para la boda, tu padre y yo habríamos tenido una charla contigo.

—Pero Lizzy…

—Cariño, todos eran tan jóvenes e idealistas en ese entonces, y era una gran idea en teoría. Pero Elizabeth querría que fueras feliz, por encima de todo.

En el fondo, sabía que ella tenía razón. Tenía que dejar ir este sentido de obligación, esta culpa que parecía golpearme desde todos lados últimamente.

—Ahora, sé honesto. ¿Cómo estás con todo esto? —preguntó.

Agarré el bolígrafo en mi escritorio y lo giré entre mis dedos.

—Estoy bien. Las cosas están… confusas, supongo. Bella… Bueno, ella… quiero decir. Mierda. No lo sé. Kate dijo que creía que yo todavía tenía sentimientos por Bella, y yo... —me callé, sin estar seguro si ya estaba listo para admitirlo en voz alta.

—¿Y ella tiene razón?

Por supuesto que ella querría que lo dijera. En su lugar, miré por la ventana al cielo gris y a los edificios vecinos y admití algo más.

—La besé anoche.

Mi madre jadeó por segunda vez.

—¿Y han hablado en lo más mínimo?

Retorciéndome en la silla, descansé la frente en mi mano libre.

—En realidad no. Esto simplemente… pasó. Ella apenas me miró esta mañana. No sé qué hacer.

—Sí lo _sabes_ , Edward. Es simple. Te sientas, y hablas las cosas con ella.

—Simple… Correcto.

Mamá chasqueó la lengua, y yo me preparé.

—Ten a Lily lista para quedarse el fin de semana con nosotros el viernes a las seis de la tarde —me instruyó en su familiar tono práctico—. Te veremos entonces. Te quiero.

Y colgó.

Me froté la frente de nuevo. Un fin de semana solo con Bella. No estaba seguro si quería vomitar por los nervios o abrazar a mi madre con fuerza.

Me estaba inclinando hacia la última.

* * *

No era inusual para mí tener que trabajar hasta tarde, pero esta noche era especialmente tarde. Le había enviado un mensaje de texto a Bella para avisarle, y solo me había respondido con un simple "Está bien".

 _Tenía_ un montón de trabajo para hacer, pero algo de ello podría haber esperado hasta mañana. Estaba evitando, lisa y llanamente. ¿Eso era inmaduro? Probablemente. Pero no tenía idea de qué decirle para arreglar las cosas entre nosotros. Y estaba jodidamente aterrorizado de lo que ella _tendría_ para decir.

Cuando llegué a casa y vi que Bella me había dejado un plato con la cena envuelto en el refrigerador, me sentí como un completo idiota.

Era inesperado. Kate con seguridad nunca había hecho algo así por mí. Ella apenas podía hervir agua, lo que estaba bien porque yo podía cocinar. Sin embargo, siempre que trabajaba hasta tarde, nos las arreglábamos por nuestra cuenta.

El esfuerzo que Bella había hecho, hizo que mi corazón se contrajera. ¿Tal vez era una oferta de paz?

Calenté el bistec y las papas con espárragos asados en el horno. Habría sido un millón de veces mejor recién hecho y si hubiera podido comerlo con mis chicas, pero aun así disfruté cada delicioso bocado.

Cuando terminé, accidentalmente golpeé el plato contra un cuenco en el fregadero. Fue ruidoso, y me quedé quieto por un momento, esperando no haber despertado a ninguna de las dos.

No escuché nada, así que terminé se limpiar y luego me dirigí hacia mi habitación.

El respaldo del sofá daba a la cocina y al comedor, y cuando miré hacia la sala, me agarré el pecho cuando una sacudida de sorpresa me recorrió.

Bella estaba sentada, estirando los brazos sobre su cabeza y bostezando con los ojos cerrados. Traté de que mis ojos no siguieran las curvas de sus pechos o se enfocaran en sus duros pezones. Realmente lo hice. Pero fue prácticamente imposible.

 _Jódeme._

Cuando abrió los ojos y me vio mirándola boquiabierto, bajó los brazos y jaló la manta para cubrirse el pecho.

Afortunadamente, mis ojos estaban de regreso en su cara en ese momento, así que esperaba que ella no me hubiera visto mirando como un pervertido.

—Lo siento, uh... —Me froté la nuca—. No me di cuenta que estabas aquí. Lamento haberte despertado.

—Está bien —dijo, seguido por otro gran bostezo.

Me reí un poco de ella. Era adorable.

—Gracias por la cena.

Sus mejillas ya estaban rosadas, pero parecieron oscurecerse en la tenue luz que provenía del comedor. Miró hacia su regazo.

—De nada.

Un silencio insoportablemente incómodo cayó sobre nosotros en ese momento, como una red de la que no podía salir. Bella todavía no me miraba, y me pasé una mano por el pelo.

—Bueno, supongo que…

—¿Cómo estuvo tu día? —preguntó ella al mismo tiempo.

Solté un suspiro de alivio porque ella parecía querer hablarme, y una pequeña sonrisa curvó mis labios.

—Largo. Lamento llegar tan tarde.

—Está bien.

—Lamento haberme perdido la cena. De verdad.

—Está bien, Edward.

No sonaba bien, pero no quería presionarla, así que cambié de tema.

—Mi mamá llamó hoy.

Su cara se iluminó con una hermosa sonrisa, y mi estómago hizo una especie de acrobacia loca ante la vista. Dios, había extrañado eso. Deseaba poder hacer que su cara se viera así todo el tiempo, y deseaba que fuera por mí y no por mi madre.

—¿Regresaron? —preguntó con entusiasmo.

—Síp. Acaban de volver. Quieren a Lily por el fin de semana, si eso está bien.

Pude escuchar a Bella tragar ante eso. Casi me reí.

Al menos yo no era el único nervioso.

—Sí, um. Supongo que está bien. ¿Vas a tener una noche de juego el viernes?

Solía invitar a algunos chicos los viernes a la noche a jugar videojuegos o póquer cuando no tenía a Lily por el fin de semana, pero desde que ella y Bella se habían mudado, no nos habíamos juntado.

—Oh, uh... no había pensado en eso. Supongo que podría. —Todavía estaba parado incómodamente entre el comedor y el arco del pasillo, y no sabía qué hacer con mis manos, así que me las metí a los bolsillos—. ¿Tienes planes o algo?

Sus mejillas definitivamente se sonrojaron cuando miró hacia abajo otra vez.

—Yo, um... tengo otra cita con Riley.

— _¿En serio?_ —solté.

—Edward, yo...

—¿Sabes qué? Olvídalo. Buenas noches, Bella.

—Pero...

Negando con la cabeza, alcé las dos manos en señal de rendición, con suerte parando cualquier explicación que estuviera a punto de salir de su boca. No quería escucharlo. Ella retrocedió pero no dijo otra palabra mientras me alejaba.

Ira caliente pinchó mi piel. Quería golpear mi puerta jodidamente mucho, pero no podía despertar a Lily. En cambio, después de cerrar mi puerta silenciosamente, me incliné y golpeé con los puños el colchón, tratando de liberar un poco de la furia en mi interior. El pensamiento de ese idiota tocándola de la forma en que yo quería hacerlo, me hacía querer destruir mierda.

Si quería ser justo, podía admitir que no sabía si Riley era un idiota o no. Pero a la mierda ser justo. Ella iba a salir con él. _De nuevo_. Después de que ella me había besado así.

 _En serio, ¿qué demonios?_

Los músculos de mis hombros y brazos se crisparon, deseando más movimiento. Quería ir a nadar para liberar algo de la ira que parecía no dejar de construirse. Jódeme por aceptar mudarme a un edificio sin piscina. Jódeme por dejar que Kate decidiera casi todo sobre nuestra vida.

El sueño no vino fácil a mí esa noche. Me desperté con la sábana superior enredada alrededor de mis piernas y la mitad de mi brazo derecho adormecido bajo mi pecho. Lo sacudí y siseé ante la sensación de miles de agujas pinchando mi piel mientras la sangre volvía a circular.

Frunciendo el ceño, caminé lentamente hasta la ducha, me lavé rápidamente, y me puse un traje azul marino con una camisa y corbata a juego. Necesitaba estar elegante para la reunión con mi cliente, y recordé que Kate decía que el monocromático estaba "a la moda".

 _Lo que sea._

Controlé mi molesto cabello lo mejor que pude y me armé de valor para salir de mi habitación.

Lily estaba hablando con Bella en la mesa, y mi corazón se contrajo. Quería que las cosas estuvieran bien entre nosotros. No quería que nos enojáramos entre nosotros, especialmente por el bien de Lily, pero simplemente no podía creer lo que Bella estaba haciendo. O entenderlo, si vamos al caso.

Tal vez estaba siendo irracional. Fue solo un beso, después de todo, y yo era el único que había estado en una relación todos estos años. En el fondo, sabía que no podía esperar que Bella cambiara su vida porque yo la deseaba mucho. Pero sabía que había algo entre nosotros. Algo que habíamos perdido en algún lugar a lo largo del camino. Algo que sabía que podíamos recuperar si ciertas cosas… y _personas_ … no estaban en el camino.

La confusión era una subestimación.

Me aclaré la garganta mientras caminaba hacia la cocina, y los ojos de Bella me miraron antes de lentamente recorrer mi cuerpo hacia abajo y de vuelta. Se lamió los labios, y sus mejillas se inundaron de color cuando estreché los ojos en su dirección.

Su mirada bajó a su tazón de cereal.

—¡Buenos días, papi!

Dejé que mi cara se relajara en una sonrisa para mi pequeña.

—Buenos días, calabaza. ¿Dormiste bien?

—¡Síp! Tuve un sueño con flores rosas _por todas partes_ , y estaba usando el vestido más bonito del mundo, y también mami. Y hasta Olivia tenía un vestido bonito. Sin embargo, tú no tenías un vestido, papi. Te veías justo así. —Me señaló—. Y después tú y mami decían "sí, quiero", y luego besaste a mami en la boca, lo que fue un poco asqueroso, pero aun así me sentía feliz.

Mis ojos fueron a Bella cuando Lily regresó a comer su cereal como si no acabara de lanzar una granada activa en el desayunador.

Bella estaba boquiabierta, mirando a Lily con los ojos muy abiertos.

Me aclaré la garganta de nuevo.

—Eso es uh… genial, Lily. Solo voy a agarrar un _bagel_ y me voy. —Dirigiéndome a Bella, dije—: Recuerda que tengo esa cena con el cliente esta noche. —Ella me miró y asintió—. Voy a llegar tarde de nuevo.

—Está bien —dijo ella en voz baja.

—Está bien. Uh, nos venos más tarde. —Me moví al lado de Lily mientras Bella me daba otra respuesta baja y necesaria. Arrodillándome, besé a mi hija en la mejilla—. Que tengas un buen día, Lil.

—¡Tú también, papi!

No pensé que eso fuera probable, pero le dije gracias antes de pararme. Capté la mirada suave y vidriosa de Bella sobre mí justo antes de que ella parpadeara y mirara hacia otro lado.

Sacudiendo la cabeza, entré a la cocina, llené mi termo con café, y saqué un _bagel_ de la bolsa en la encimera antes de salir por la puerta sin mirarla de nuevo.

No podía.

Un dolor físico palpitaba en mi pecho cada maldita vez.

* * *

El jueves en la oficina, llamé a Emmett, Jasper, y Ben para organizar una noche de juego para el día siguiente.

Tal vez eso me haría olvidar lo que Bella estaría haciendo. O _con quién_ lo estaría haciendo.

 _Jodidamente improbable._

También estaba esperando poder obtener algo de información sobre este hijo de puta de Riley de parte de Ben, que estaba comprometido con Angela, quien era la mejor amiga de Bella. Él tenía que saber _algo_.

Atravesé mi día y de alguna forma causé la suficiente buena impresión en la cena para conseguir la cuenta de una pequeña cadena de tiendas de botes en la que había estado trabajando.

Se sintió bien, pero una vez que llegué a casa, no estaba de humor para celebrar.

Bella estaba en el sofá de nuevo. Estaba leyendo algo en su Kindle.

—Voy a convertir mi oficina en una habitación —dije abruptamente.

Ella jadeó y se enderezó con una mano en el pecho.

—Lo siento —murmuré.

—No tienes que hacerlo, Edward.

—Está bien. No la uso mucho de todas formas. Puedo mover el archivador y escritorio a mi habitación. Tú necesitas un espacio propio. Quiero decir, ¿qué si un día quieres traer a Riley aquí o algo? —me reí nerviosamente.

 _¿Por qué mierda dije eso?_

Una arruga profunda apareció entre sus cejas.

—Eso no va a suceder. Nosotros no… quiero decir, no es así de serio.

—Bueno —dije, encogiéndome de hombros y tratando desesperadamente de mantener la voz calmada y despreocupada—, nunca sabes. Él podría ser el indicado.

Bella negó con la cabeza y me miró como si acabara de patear a un cachorro.

— _No_ lo es.

Su respuesta resonó en mi cabeza y rebotó en mi corazón. Fue tan rotunda. Sin posibilidad de discusión.

—Oh. Uh... —Mi mano se dirigió a mi nuca, y me rasqué mi piel caliente—. Bueno, aun así. No deberías dormir en el sofá todo el tiempo. ¿Por qué no usas mi cama esta noche? Yo puedo dormir aquí. —La quería en mi cama. Quería estar _con_ ella en mi cama. Pero ella quería estar en la cama del _idiota_.

Miró hacia su regazo y negó con la cabeza.

—No creo que esté... cómoda ahí. Pero gracias.

—Tiene que ser más cómodo que aquí —insistí.

Bella miró hacia arriba, y sus ojos se fijaron en los míos.

—Eso no es lo que quise decir.

Dios, me sentía como un idiota.

—Bien —mascullé. Ella no quería estar en mi cama, en mi espacio. Ella no quería nada conmigo, excepto amistad y ser padres, como siempre había sido.

Pero ella me había devuelto el beso, maldita sea.

Empujé una mano en mi cabello y me aflojé la corbata con la otra.

—Resolveremos algo este fin de semana. Uh... —Miré alrededor de la habitación buscando en mi cerebro algo más que decir pero no encontré nada—. Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches, Edward.

Ella tenía que decir mi nombre con su voz baja y ronca mientras caminaba a su lado, ¿verdad?

Chica hermosa, sexy y frustrante.

Me ajusté el pene tan pronto como doblé la esquina hacia el pasillo, esperando que ella no hubiera visto nada. Con un suspiro resignado, me saqué la ropa una vez que estuve en la seguridad de mi habitación y me metí a la ducha para encargarme de mi no-tan-pequeño problema.

Gracias a Dios la cuenta del agua estaba incluida en el alquiler.

Una vez que llegué a recuerdos de tenerla presionada contra una pared hacía años, me sentí un poco más lúcido y pensé que tal vez debería haber tratado de hablar con ella sobre el beso. Había sido un día jodidamente largo, y estaba agotado, pero tal vez si hubiera tratado, ella cancelaría su cita.

Ilusiones.

Originalmente había planeado hablar con ella sobre todo durante el fin de semana, pero ella arreglando otra cita con Riley envió un claro mensaje. Ella me estaba empujando de regreso a donde estaba antes, fuera de la zona de besos.

¿De verdad solo me había besado así porque estaba caliente y no había recibido nada en un tiempo? Quería decir... _¿de verdad?_

Tal vez estaba siendo un imbécil terco, pero Bella nunca me pareció del tipo de persona que besa a alguien solo por el placer de hacerlo. Y ya que se sentía tan jodidamente _correcto_ abrazarla y besarla de nuevo... me negaba a creer que no había más.

No podía dejar que las cosas continuaran de la forma en que estaban. Si lo hacía, el próximo año me mataría lentamente. Era tiempo de crecer y hacer algo, hablar con ella... _cualquier cosa_ menos este estado aparentemente interminable de no saber.

Todavía tendríamos la mayor parte del fin de semana solos después de su cita.

Con suerte...

El pánico se asentó en mi pecho, crepitando por mis brazos como un rayo mientras salía de la ducha y me secaba.

¿Y si ella decidía pasar todo el fin de semana con este tipo? Lily no estaría aquí para necesitarla, y si ella me quería evitar...

 _Mierda._

Solo tenía que esperar que ella no hubiera terminado completamente conmigo. Tenía que esperar que ella dijera en serio que Riley no era el indicado.

Tenía que esperar, que de alguna forma, todavía tuviera una oportunidad.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¿Cómo piensan que terminará ese fin de semana?

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta, Sheei Luquee, bbluelilas, saraipineda44, Sther Evans, Yoliki, krisr0405, cavendano13, Merce, Pili, Sully YM, Noelia, somas, Edward y Bella Cullen, Adriu, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, Lady Grigori, PEYCI CULLEN, tulgarita, Pera l.t, Tata XOXO, Miri, liduvina, eliana peluso 750, Cary, freedom2604, jupy, crysty Katy, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	13. Capítulo 13: Mañana

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 13: Mañana**

 **EPOV**

A las seis en punto, hubo un fuerte golpe en la puerta principal. Cuando la abrí, mi madre pasó junto a mí, y Lily chilló:

—¡Banna!

Habíamos intentado que Lily la llamara nana, pero cuando era más chica, ella siempre terminaba diciendo "banna" en su lugar, que también era como llamaba a las bananas. Se quedó.

—Oh, mi dulce Lily-bear —respondió mamá mientras se abrazaban en la sala.

—Hola a ti también, mamá —mascullé, después me giré para ver la cara sonriente de mi padre.

Él entró tranquilamente con su camisa hawaiana y sus pantalones de camuflaje, y honestamente era la cosa más jodidamente rara que alguna vez había visto. Su cabello lucía más claro que nunca contra su piel bronceada.

—Te ves… relajado.

—Lo estoy. ¿Cómo estás, hijo? —Se inclinó por un abrazo de un solo brazo después de que cerré la puerta.

—Estoy bien.

—¿En serio lo estás?

—Principalmente.

—Bueno, eso es mejor que parcialmente. —Me palmeó en la espalda y caminó hacia donde mamá y Lily estaban hablando animadamente entre sí. Papá era relajado comparado con mamá, pero no creía que alguna vez lo hubiera visto _tan_ relajado. Me pregunté por un segundo si había comenzado a fumar marihuana recientemente.

—¡Papa!

—Hola, renacuajo. —Papá le despeinó el cabello, y ella alejó su mano.

—¿Me trajiste un regalo? —preguntó ella con un salto, mirando la bolsa que él estaba cargando.

—Pero por supuesto —respondió él con un terrible acento francés, abriendo la bolsa con una floritura y entregándole una especie de varita de color púrpura brillante y una colección de conchas marinas.

Ella chilló, y su exuberancia trajo una sonrisa a mi cara a pesar de mi mal humor. Mi Lily estaba tan feliz, más por ver a sus abuelos que por los regalos, pero esos no lastimaban. Parecía que ella estaba haciendo un gran trabajo poniendo el incendio del departamento y todo detrás.

—¿Estás lista para irnos, Lily? —le preguntó mamá, mientras no-tan-subrepticiamente buscaba por el departamento, sin duda a Bella.

Como si ella supiera, Bella apareció en ese momento en un vestido rojo realmente sexy y tacones negros. Puede que gimiera. Ella estaba en una misión para hacerme tener un infarto. Estaba seguro de eso. Ese vestido violeta que había usado a principios de semana ya era lo suficientemente malo. Había perdido todo pensamiento coherente con ese porque yo pocas veces la había visto en otra cosa que no fueran vaqueros y camisetas, a pesar de su escasa ropa de dormir.

Esas eran un problema completamente diferente.

Y ahora… rojo.

Igual que ese maldito bikini que ella había usado la primera vez que nos vimos.

Estaba casi seguro de que gemí de nuevo y definitivamente me agarré el cabello con las dos manos.

Los ojos de Bella se desviaron hacia mí, y la sonrisa que ella había puesto al ver a mis padres titubeó.

Mamá me lanzó una mirada interrogante antes de girarse hacia Bella y abrir sus brazos.

—Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

—Hola, Esme —respondió ella en voz baja, acercándose a su abrazo—. Estoy bien. ¿Tuvieron unas buenas vacaciones?

—Oh, sí. Ustedes tres tendrán que usar el bote alguna vez. Es simplemente increíble.

—Uh... mamá —intervine, pero ella me ignoró.

—Te ves impresionante —dijo ella, sosteniendo los brazos de Bella para ver bien su vestido.

Las mejillas de Bella se sonrojaron mientras se miraba a sí misma, y yo tuve que apartarme de la tortura por un segundo. Tenía la fuerte necesidad de lanzarla sobre mi hombro y encerrarla en mi habitación conmigo, incluso si todo lo que hacíamos toda la noche era hablar, incluso si nunca se me permitía tocarla de nuevo. Solo quería que se quedara aquí conmigo.

—¿Para qué estás tan arreglada? —preguntó mamá—. ¿Edward te ha invitado a salir? Sabía que tenía algo de sentido en esa hermosa cabeza suya.

Me aclaré la garganta. Ruidosamente.

— _Mamá._

Los grandes ojos de Bella se fijaron en mi cara.

—¿Qué, querido? —preguntó mamá, sin soltar las muñecas de Bella pero girando su cabeza hacia mí.

—Bella tiene una cita esta noche, y estoy seguro que ella apreciaría si la sueltas así puede seguir su camino.

Le di una mirada penetrante, y sus cejas se juntaron. Casi podía ver los engranajes girando en su cabeza antes de que liberara las manos de Bella. Se aclaró la garganta mucho más delicadamente que yo.

—Mi error. Bella, pásala bien, cariño.

Las mejillas de Bella estaban más rosadas de lo que alguna vez las había visto. Ella tragó con dificultad y se movió nerviosamente, poniendo un mechón de ondulado cabello detrás de su oreja.

—Gracias. Hola, Carlisle —dijo, acercándose a papá y besándolo en la mejilla.

—Hola. Es bueno verte.

—Igualmente. —Ella sonrió y luego se acercó más a mí, deteniéndose a menos de un pie de distancia y mirándome expectante.

La miré a los ojos, sintiendo esa atracción familiar. Parpadeó un par de veces, haciéndome notar sus gruesas pestañas mientras rozaban sus mejillas, su maquillaje más oscuro de lo habitual y tan sexy. Mis labios se abrieron cuando mi respiración se hizo más superficial mientras más tiempo permanecíamos mirándonos.

—Edward —dijo en esa voz seductora suya.

Aturdido, me lamí los labios y parpadeé perezosamente.

—¿Sí?

—Estás um… como parado enfrente de la puerta.

—¿Lo estoy? —¿Cuándo me había movido?

Sus labios se estiraron en una sonrisa, y se rio un poco.

—Sí.

—Lo siento. —Saliéndome del camino, traté de no oler su cabello mientras nos cruzábamos. Después miré hacia atrás cuando ella se retiraba por la puerta, lo que fue un gran jodido error porque su trasero se veía espectacular en ese vestido.

—Ugh. —Cerré los ojos con fuerza.

—¿Estás bien, papi?

Saliendo de mi estupor, abrí los ojos para ver tres pares mirándome.

—Uh… Sí, princesa. Estoy bien. ¿Te vas a divertir mucho con nana y papa? —pregunté con tanto entusiasmo como pude reunir.

—¡Sí!

—¡Increíble! —Me arrodillé para abrazarla—. Sé buena y escucha a tu abuela y abuelo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré, papi.

—Está bien, bebé. Diviértete.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y después agarró la manija de su pequeña maleta de mariquita con rueditas. No pude evitar sonreír de nuevo.

—Hablaremos más tarde —me informó mamá con una elevación amenazante pero elegante de una ceja.

—No tengo dudas —respondí secamente.

Papá me dio una mirada comprensiva y me palmeó en el hombro de nuevo.

—Que tengas un buen fin de semana, hijo.

¿Por qué no lo haría? Había tenido un comienzo jodidamente _fantástico_.

—Tú también, papá.

* * *

Una hora más tarde, las tres pizzas que Emmett había traído casi se acababan, lo que no era una sorpresa, considerando que él se había comido una solo.

Sugerí póquer en lugar de videojuegos, así tendría la oportunidad de interrogar un poco a Ben sobre este personaje Riley.

—Oye, así que, ¿qué tan bien conoces a este tipo, Riley, que está saliendo con Bella? —pregunté mientras Emmett estaba barajando las cartas.

Los tres me miraron asombrados.

Nunca nadie me había acusado de ser delicado, pero quería respuestas.

—¿Desde cuándo te importa a quién está viendo Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Desde que la _ama_ —aportó Emmett, haciendo desagradables caras de besos. Él claramente quería ser golpeado en las bolas.

—Cállate, imbécil. Baraja las malditas cartas.

Em puso su mano rolliza sobre su corazón.

—Aw, me hieres, hermano. Solo estoy jodiendo contigo.

Él poco sabía...

O tal vez él podía leerme mejor de lo que pensaba.

Aparentemente, Jasper también podía porque intervino de nuevo con:

—Espera. Obviamente me estoy perdiendo algo aquí. Estabas comprometido con Kate hace una semana.

¿Había pasado solo una semana desde que habíamos terminado oficialmente? Se sentía mucho más tiempo ya que ella se había ido hacía casi un mes.

Ben me dio la misma mirada expectante con la que Jasper me estaba penetrando, y era inquietante.

No era tan cercano a Jasper o Ben como lo era con Emmett. Em y yo habíamos crecido juntos, aunque él nunca había ido al Campamento Wallasatch conmigo, en su lugar se iba al campamento de fútbol todos los veranos.

No conocí a Jasper y Ben hasta que me mudé a los dormitorios en UW. Fue una extraña coincidencia que Bella se hiciera amiga de Angela después de que de la nada se sentaran al lado de la otra en clase un día.

Sintiéndome nervioso y completamente transparente, pasé mi mano libre por mi cabello.

—Solo estoy... preocupado, supongo. Esta es la segunda vez que ha salido con él esta semana, y si las cosas se vuelven más serías, él podría terminar en la vida de Lily. Quiero saber más sobre este tipo. —No era una mentira, pero había omitido muchísimo.

—¿Por qué no le preguntas a ella, entonces? —preguntó Ben.

—Porque... —Busqué una respuesta viable mientras hacía un espectáculo de arreglar las cartas en mi mano que Emmett acababa de repartir—. Porque ella será parcial, obviamente. Necesito saber la verdad. ¿Es un buen tipo? ¿Un idiota? ¿Un drogadicto? ¿Un ex convicto?

Ben me miró boquiabierto por un segundo y después dijo:

—Guau, le das a Bella mucho crédito, ¿eh?

Me burlé y puse los ojos en blanco.

—Solo dime. ¿Es un buen tipo? Solo necesito saber.

Ben entrecerró los ojos un poco pero asintió.

—Sí, lo es. Lo conozco desde hace unos años. Es un buen tipo. Es un cirujano pediátrico. Trabaja salvando la vida de los niños.

Mis ojos se ampliaron, y casi dejé caer mis cartas.

—Mierda —mascullé en voz baja—. Quiero decir, uh... —Me aclaré la garganta—. Eso es uh, bueno. _Genial_. —Mi sonrisa era falsa, y todos lo sabían.

La garra de Emmett aterrizó con fuerza en mi hombro, y éste se hundió bajo su peso.

—Amigo... —fue todo lo que él dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza y me miraba con compasión.

Alejé su mano y me concentré en el juego. No necesitaba la compasión de nadie.

Lo que necesitaba era que Bella no pasara la noche en el departamento del Dr. Perfecto y en su lugar volviera a casa y se besara conmigo de nuevo.

Sabía que las posibilidades de que eso pasara eran casi nulas, considerando la forma en que ella se había cerrado la mañana después de nuestro acalorado beso en la sala, pero un chico podía tener esperanza.

* * *

Después de escuchar las no tan buenas noticias de que Bella estaba saliendo con un regalo de Dios para las mujeres, la cerveza comenzó a bajar por mi garganta de manera constante.

Estaba bien y verdaderamente borracho cuando los chicos se estaban yendo alrededor de la medianoche.

—No hagas nada estúpido —dijo Emmett mientras rompía las cajas de pizza por la mitad y las metía en nuestro basurero.

—¿Cómo podría hacer algo esssstúpido? —dije arrastrando las palabras—. Ella ni siquiera está aquíííí. —Hice un amplio gesto con los brazos, señalando el departamento, y casi me caí.

Emmett suspiró.

—¿Vas a estar bien, amigo? ¿Necesito quedarme aquí contigo?

—Nah. Essstá todo bien. —Estaba asintiendo, pero mi cabeza se sentía demasiado pesada para mi cuerpo. Creo que no dejé de asentir hasta que Emmett se movió a mi alrededor para llegar a la puerta.

—Toma algunas aspirinas, bebe un poco de agua, y ve a la cama. En ese orden. Ahora mismo. ¿Me entendiste?

—Sííí, señor. —Con la cara seria, lo saludé, esperando que se riera.

Cuando solo me dio una mirada de desaprobación, comencé a reírme a carcajadas. Porque vamos. Esa mierda fue divertidísima.

Emmett negó con la cabeza en mi dirección. ¿Por qué él no dejaba de tambalearse? Me mareé cuando él pasó junto a mí para ir a mi habitación. Todavía estaba demasiado ocupado riéndome y tratando de hacer que la habitación dejara de girar para preocuparme por lo que él podría estar haciendo, pero regresó con pastillas y un vaso de agua para mí.

Después de asegurarse de que bebiera todo el vaso de agua, él abrió la puerta y chilló.

¿Emmett chilló?

—Lo siento —se dijo a sí mismo.

Totalmente confundido, me apoyé en la barra y me froté la frente.

—Él está un poco en mal estado. Lo siento. Me quedaría, pero Rosie tendría mis pelotas.

—Está bien —escuché desde algún lugar frente al enorme cuerpo de mi mejor amigo.

—Bellaaaaa... —Corrí hacia ella y la atraje a mis brazos, abrazándola a mí. La había extrañado jodidamente mucho.

—Oh, Jesús —masculló Emmett.

—Mmph. ¿Edwrd? — La voz de Bella salió amortiguada, y me di cuenta que estaba sosteniendo su cara contra mi pecho. La liberé y paseé mis ojos por su cuerpo, lamiéndome los labios.

—Maldita sea. Te ves... —Mis ojos se ampliaron.

—¿Edward?

Mi estómago había elegido ese inoportuno momento para rebelarse. Corrí hacia el baño del pasillo y llegué justo a tiempo para vomitar lo que parecía ser todo lo que había comido y bebido durante el último mes.

—Ugh.

—¡Te dije que no deberías haber tomado de mi tequila, imbécil! —gritó Emmett desde la sala.

Sacando el brazo, descuidadamente le enseñé el dedo medio a pesar de que él no podía verme.

Una toalla húmeda de repente estaba en mi mano, y la presioné con gratitud en mi cara, refrescándome y limpiándome la boca. Lo siguiente fue un vaso de agua fría, y lo bebí con los ojos cerrados, esperando que mi estómago permaneciera en calma. Mantener los ojos abiertos parecía una tarea difícil en ese momento, y como que quería simplemente dormir aquí en el piso del baño.

Cuando finalmente abrí los ojos, fui saludado por piernas largas y pálidas. Parecían tan suaves, y quería tocarlas más de lo que quería cualquier cosa en ese momento. Incluso más que dormir.

Intenté con toda mi alma no mirar demasiado tiempo por la abertura en el frente que dejaba al descubierto la mitad de su muslo desnudo, pero sabía que mis neuronas no estaban funcionando a su ritmo normal.

Mi mirada recorrió su cuerpo, y cuando aterrizó en su cara, los ojos de Bella estaban suaves y preocupados.

—¿Estás bien?

Lamí mis labios secos.

—Ya casi. Gracias.

Ella sonrió en respuesta y comenzó a salir de la habitación. Creía que estaba comenzando a recobrar la sobriedad pero obviamente no lo suficiente, porque la detuve de alejarse preguntándole cómo estuvo su cita.

Cerré los ojos con fuerza de nuevo. Ella no volvió a casa hasta después de la medianoche. Por supuesto que lo pasó genial.

 _Idiota._

—Estuvo bien —contestó sin alterarse.

Y porque necesitaba esa patada extra en las pelotas y no podía mantener mi estúpida y borracha boca cerrada, pregunté:

—¿Te acostaste con él? —Me gemí a mí mismo por preguntar, y a mi estómago por revolverse de nuevo y en general por ser un completo idiota conmigo—. No importa. Lo siento. No es de mi incumbencia. —Traté de levantar mi trasero del piso y fallé, aterrizando con un ruido sordo. Miré la esponjosa alfombra de baño color beige, a la que nunca antes había prestado atención—. Voy a ir a dormir ahora.

—¿Justo aquí en el piso?

—Sí. Me lo merezco. Soy un idiota.

—No eres un idiota, Edward.

Le di una mirada incrédula.

—Está bien —acordó—. Tal vez un poco. Y tienes razón en que no es de tu incumbencia, pero la respuesta es no. No me acosté con él esta noche.

—¿No?

Ella estaba apoyada en la encimera del baño, y miró a sus pies descalzos. Sus pequeñas y lindas uñas de los pies estaban pintadas del mismo color rojo que su vestido. Realmente se había arreglado por este tipo, y yo estaba llegando a la dolorosa comprensión de que necesitaría poner mis sentimientos y deseo por ella a un lado. Ella merecía ser feliz. Y si el Dr. Idiota la hacía feliz, entonces tendría que aguantarme y ser feliz por ella.

—No. —Suspiró y movió los dedos de los pies—. En realidad pasé con Angela la mayor parte de la noche. Vine a casa cuando Ben le mandó un mensaje de texto para decirle que estaba en camino.

Mis cejas se fruncieron, e incliné la cabeza hacia ella.

—Tú... ¿Por qué? ¿Ese imbécil te hizo algo? —Traté nuevamente de pararme y fallé otra vez—. Mierda —refunfuñé, dejándome caer nuevamente contra el costado de la bañera.

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—Quédate ahí antes de que te lastimes. —Sacudió la cabeza hacia mí—. No. Él no hizo nada. Es realmente un buen chico. Simplemente no puedo... —callándose, se encogió de hombros, evidentemente luchando con qué decir.

—¿No puedes qué?

Sus ojos se fijaron en los míos en ese momento, y habría jurado que había una cadena conectándolos a mi corazón por la forma en que éste se sacudía en mi pecho.

—Parece que no puedo… —Negó con la cabeza de nuevo y resopló—. Solo estoy… confundida en este momento.

—Sí, únete al club.

Ella soltó una risa sorprendida, y cuando me uní, algo de la tensión entre nosotros se evaporó.

Su risa terminó en un suspiro.

—Necesitamos hablar.

Asentí.

—Lo sé.

—Mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

Aunque quería sacar todo a la luz y con suerte resolverlo en ese momento, estaba seguro de que ella estaba cansada. Y a mi cerebro le faltaban más que unos pocos crayones en el momento.

Asintiendo de nuevo, dejé que me ayudara a levantarme.

—Mañana. —Me ayudó a sostenerme mientras caminábamos a mi habitación—. Hueles muy bien, por cierto.

—Gracias —respondió en voz baja sin mirarme a mí—. _Tú_ no.

Ambos nos reímos de nuevo, y después me dejé caer en la cama, sin sacar mi brazo de alrededor de Bella lo suficientemente rápido y tirándola conmigo.

Fue un accidente. Lo juro.

Con un pequeño grito de sorpresa, ella aterrizó toda torcida con su cara presionada en mi pecho y sus piernas colgando de la cama.

—Lo siento, lo siento. —Envolviendo mis manos en sus brazos, la ayudé a sostenerse mientras se enderezaba.

—Gracias. —Ella bajó el dobladillo de su vestido, pero no antes de que captara un vistazo se su braga negra. ¿Esa también había sido para Riley?

Me froté la tensión en mi pecho. La necesidad de seguir hablando con ella era fuerte, pero ya me había visto como un idiota. Y ella no se acostó con él. Pasó el rato con Angela.

Y volvió a casa a mí.

Cuando me miró de nuevo, me dio una sonrisa divertida.

—¿Vas a estar bien?

—Si digo que no, ¿te quedarás aquí conmigo?

Bella resopló.

—Buenas noches.

No podía creer como el rojo se veía contra su piel, y ella era aún más hermosa ahora que cuando la conocí, algo que nunca hubiera creído posible en aquel momento.

Agarrando su mano mientras ella comenzaba a pararse, esperé a que me mirara de nuevo. Suavemente apreté sus dedos.

—¿Alguna vez piensas en ese verano?

Respiró entrecortadamente, obviamente no preparada para una pregunta así. El rubor que apareció en su piel me dio la respuesta, y la hubiera sabido incluso si ella mentía y decía que no.

Pero no lo hizo.

—Sí. Sin embargo, ha sido mucho más frecuente últimamente.

Tragué con dificultad.

—Yo también.

La suave caricia de su pulgar sobre el dorso de mis nudillos me tranquilizó. De qué, todavía no estaba seguro, pero era calmante.

Bella se inclinó, y yo nunca aparté los ojos de sus labios, siguiéndolos y casi forzando mis globos oculares cuando aterrizaron en mi frente.

—Mañana —murmuró—. Buenas noches, Edward. —Después de darle un último apretón a mi mano, ella se giró y salió de mi habitación con un suave clic de la puerta.

 _Mañana._

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? ¡Parece que por fin van a hablar!

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, tulgarita, Pili, Noelia, Yoliki, bbluelilas, debynoe, caresgar26, Tata XOXO, krisr0405, Florr, Lorenitta22, jupy, saraipineda44, Pera l.t, Merce, somas, solecitopucheta, PEYCI CULLEN, Vanina Iliana, Cary, Sully YM, Lady Grigori, Sther Evans, kaja0507, OnlyRobPatti, Chayley Costa, Edward y Bella Cullen, Adriu, freedom2604, Cinti, Adriana Molina, y crysty Katy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	14. Capítulo 14: Paradoja

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 14: Paradoja**

 **EPOV**

—Estúpido sol de mierda —murmuré en mi almohada—. ¿No recibiste el jodido memo de que esto es Seattle?

Había sido atacado por una luz amarilla brillante tan pronto como abrí un ojo esta mañana… ¿tarde?

No estaba seguro.

Definitivamente había musgo creciendo en mis dientes. Y tuve el pensamiento errante de que era una buena cosa que no tuviera una pecera junto a la cama, porque estaba tan jodidamente sediento que probablemente me habría tragado toda la cosa, con el pez incluido.

Era un pensamiento extraño, lo admitía. Mi cerebro estaba tratando de escapar golpeando bruscamente contra mi cráneo, así que no estaba exactamente funcionando a toda marcha.

No me había hecho esto en años, y ahora recordaba por qué.

—Uggghhh.

—Así de mal, ¿eh?

Levantando un brazo lo suficiente así podía ver debajo de él sin sacar la cara de mi almohada por completo, traté de seguir la voz con los ojos empañados. Me olí e hice una mueca.

Bella se acercó con un vaso de agua en una mano y otro vaso que contenía algo que se parecía mucho a la sangre, pero considerando los ojos empañados antes mencionados y el cerebro revuelto, esperaba como el infierno estar equivocado al respecto.

—Voy a ir a ver qué analgésicos tienes, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Solo deja de gritar, por favor.

Ella se rio y se alejó.

Sin compasión.

—Hmph.

La cama se hundió, y su mano fría tocó la piel desnuda de mi espalda. Eso me despertó más que si una cubeta llena de agua helada hubiera sido vertida sobre mí.

Bella me estaba tocando. A propósito.

Una vez que el shock inicial desapareció, me concentré en lo increíble que se sentía tener su mano sobre mí. Decidí simplemente yacer ahí y esperar, manteniendo su piel en contacto con la mía el mayor tiempo posible. La siguiente parte sería tragar pastillas, beber agua (y posiblemente sangre), y tratar de no vomitar de nuevo.

Después… _hablar_.

—Vamos, Edward. Es casi el mediodía, y he estado volviéndome un poco loca esperando que te despiertes —dijo Bella. Y después me sorprendió como el demonio golpeándome suavemente el trasero.

Sí, eso me levantó.

En más de un sentido.

Mis ojos finalmente se habían adaptado a la luz. Más o menos. Girándome a mi costado, me concentré en su cara y levanté las cejas hacia ella.

—¿Qué fue _eso_?

Ella sonrió. Demasiado sexy.

—Lo siento. Mi mano se deslizó.

—Mm. —Volví a caer sobre mi estómago—. Eso es una pena. Tenía un poco la esperanza de que lo hubieras hecho a propósito.

Bella se rio.

—Vamosss. Levántate. Necesitamos tenerte hidratado y coherente. —Inclinándose un poco hacia mí, olfateó el aire—. Y duchado. Apestas.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. —Me giré y me senté contra la cabecera, teniendo cuidado de mantener mi regazo cubierto—. Cuando dices _necesitamos_ tenerte duchado… —me callé con una sonrisa.

Ella levantó una ceja hacia mí.

—Tu yo resacoso es muy atrevido. Aquí. —Me entregó dos aspirinas y el vaso de agua.

Después de tragármelas y tomar unos sorbos más, me di cuenta lo mucho que necesitaba hacer pis.

—¿Podrías uh… darme un minuto?

Su ceño se arrugó un poco.

—Oh. Um. Claro. —Miró alrededor por un segundo y después se levantó.

—Lo siento. Es solo que… —Hice un gesto hacia mi regazo—. _Es_ la mañana, después de todo. Al menos para mí. Y me tocaste el trasero, así que…

— _Oh_. —Sus mejillas se enrojecieron intensamente—. Cierto. Lo siento.

Me reí entre dientes cuando ella salió corriendo de la habitación. Qué paradoja, un minuto golpeándome despreocupadamente el trasero y al siguiente, sonrojándose y huyendo de mi erección mañanera.

Con algunos gemidos y quejidos, salí de la cama y me dirigí al baño. Me adelanté y tomé una ducha rápida. No quería hacer a Bella esperar mucho tiempo. Ella ya había sido muy paciente conmigo, y no solo esta mañana.

Pasé una camiseta blanca sobre mi cabello mojado y me puse unos vaqueros limpios. Agarrando el vaso de líquido misterioso con la menor cantidad de dedos posible, lo llevé a la sala como si pudiera explotar en cualquier segundo.

—¿Siquiera quiero saber qué hay en esto?

—Probablemente no —dijo ella con una risa, sentada contra el apoyabrazos más alejado del sofá.

—¿Me hará sentir mejor?

—Definitivamente. Solo no lo huelas.

Soltando un largo suspiro, me encogí de hombros.

—Está bien. Confío en ti. Salud. —Apretándome la nariz con una mano, levanté el vaso hacia ella y después comencé a tragar.

Bajó bien, pero el regusto me dio arcadas.

—Jugo de tomate, pimienta de cayena, azúcar, y lima —dijo ella.

Miré el vaso vacío, feliz de que no me lo hubiera dicho con anticipación.

—Asqueroso. —Mirando hacia arriba, me di cuenta que ella tenía una expresión divertida—. Uh, quiero decir, ¿gracias?

Bella resopló.

—De nada.

Mi estómago se revolvió, y aunque quería culpar al brebaje que acababa de tragar, sabía que era principalmente porque estaba nervioso por nuestra inminente conversación. Me giré y llevé el vaso al fregadero, lavándolo meticulosamente. Apoyando las manos en la encimera, tomé varias respiraciones profundas, buscando por un poco de calma dentro de la tormenta formándose en mi interior.

No tenía idea lo que ella iba a decir hoy, pero a juzgar por todo lo que había sucedido desde que la había besado, no podía imaginar que sería bueno.

Sabiendo que ella probablemente me estaba observando, giré la cabeza y me sobé el hombro, así tal vez ella pensaría que solo estaba incómodo físicamente.

Si solo fuera eso.

Cuando finalmente me giré, me detuve en seco. Bella estaba parada justo detrás de mí con su mano levantada como si estuviera a punto de tocarme. A propósito. De nuevo.

—¿Tienes los hombros contracturados? ¿Dormiste mal?

Los moví un poco.

—Nah, creo que están bien.

 _Jodido idiota. Ella estaba a punto de ofrecerte un masaje._

Realmente deseaba que mi cerebro se pusiera al corriente con lo que estaba pasando a mi alrededor, por el amor de Dios.

Bella dejó caer la mano, y parecía casi decepcionada.

—¿Tienes hambre? ¿Huevos y tostadas?

—No tienes que hacerlo. Yo puedo hacerlo.

Ella me desestimó con un movimiento de su mano.

—Está bien. Necesito algo que hacer. Podemos hablar mientras cocino. Tal vez será más fácil de esa forma.

Mi corazón se aceleró un poco ante sus palabras, y tragué saliva.

—E-está bien. —Caminé alrededor de la barra y me dejé caer en uno de los taburetes de madera, apoyando mi barbilla en una mano y observando a Bella moverse, reuniendo lo que necesitaba. Me encantaba tenerla aquí en mi casa, en mi cocina. Incluso si ella estaba a punto de decirme que me fuera a la mierda.

—Entonces, uh. No estoy realmente seguro de por dónde empezar —admití.

Bella se detuvo después de sacar los huevos y el queso del refrigerador.

—Bueno… tal vez deberíamos comenzar con el beso.

 _Directo al grano._

Me aclaré la garganta y me froté la ceja derecha.

—Está bien, uh… Fue increíble, en primer lugar.

—Sí. —Con una sonrisa, ella agachó la cabeza—. Lo fue.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió.

—De verdad.

—¿Entonces por qué el cambio repentino? —solté—. ¿Por qué me ignoraste por completo a la mañana siguiente?

No más bailar alrededor del problema, supongo. Era hora de enfrentar la música, de una forma u otra.

Con un suspiro, Bella prendió la hornalla y puso un sartén sobre ella.

—Ese no fue mi momento más maduro, lo admitiré. La mejor respuesta que puedo darte es que me asusté.

—¿Pero por qué?

Ella se giró para enfrentarme.

— _¿Por qué?_ —La expresión incrédula en su cara me dijo que yo debería saber la respuesta, pero no tenía ni idea.

Asentí.

—Edward, acabas de terminar con tu _prometida_. —Se giró para enfrentar la encimera, rompiendo algunos huevos casi violentamente y batiéndolos con una intensidad que daba un poco de miedo. Su cara estaba de perfil a mí ahora, y su belleza me dejó sin palabras mientras ella continuaba hablando fervientemente—. Estabas comprometido para casarte con otra mujer solo unos días antes. Y no cualquier mujer. Con _Kate_.

—Bueno… —Me pasé una mano por el cabello—. Me doy cuenta de eso. Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que te deseo.

Inhaló profundamente y me dio la espalda completamente, echando los huevos en el sartén y agregando sal y pimienta.

Después de un momento, me di cuenta que ella estaba negando sutilmente con la cabeza. Y después de otro momento aparentemente interminable, ella finalmente habló con voz afligida.

—No puedo.

¿Esa cubeta llena de agua helada que había mencionado antes? La sentí en ese momento, excepto que golpeó mi corazón primero y se extendió a través de mi cuerpo desde allí.

—Tú… Pero…

Bella sollozó y después puso dos rebanadas de pan en la tostadora antes de revolver los huevos y agregar queso rallado. Nunca se giró.

—No puedo ser tu rebote de Kate otra vez —dijo estoicamente, aunque su voz tembló un poquito.

Fue mi turno de inhalar.

—Bella, no. No lo eres. —Me levanté y regresé a la cocina, apoyándome en el refrigerador a unos pies de distancia de ella, cada terminación nerviosa en mi cuerpo dolía por tocarla—. Nunca lo fuiste.

Ella soltó un suspiro tembloroso y apagó la cocina, poniendo los huevos en un plato antes de finalmente enfrentarme.

—¿Cómo podría saber eso? —preguntó, sus ojos oscuros brillando con lágrimas—. ¿Cómo puedes siquiera _tú_ saberlo con certeza? Nosotros solo estuvimos juntos por poco tiempo un verano, hace seis años, y tú regresaste con ella apenas volviste a casa. Ustedes habían salido de forma intermitente antes, pero después de ese verano, estuvieron _juntos_ por seis _años_. Eso me hace creer que ella muy bien podría serlo para ti, el amor de tu vida. No puedo pasar por el sufrimiento de verte volver con ella. —Negó con la cabeza—. No de nuevo.

Alejándome del refrigerador, me acerqué a ella. Cuando ella retrocedió un paso, me detuve y levanté las manos, dejándole saber que no la tocaría si ella no quería que lo hiciera. Su carácter juguetón de más temprano no me había preparado para lo que estaba diciendo, pero ella tenía que saber…

—Yo también estaba sufriendo, Bella.

Su cara se arrugó por la incredulidad.

—Pero…

Acercándome a ella de nuevo, vacilé un momento para asegurarme que ella estaba bien y después apoyé mis manos en sus hombros.

—Lo estaba. Te extrañaba como loco después que terminó el campamento. Estaba enojado con los dos por decidir no seguir en contacto. Una ruptura limpia que, si recuerdas, tú sugeriste. Estaba enojado conmigo mismo por estar de acuerdo con eso, pero era lo que dijiste que querías. ¿Sabes lo aliviado y simplemente… _emocionado_ que estaba de escuchar tu voz cuando llamaste? Si no me importabas tanto como lo hacías, ¿no crees que habría estado molesto de que me rastrearas? —Deslicé mis manos por sus brazos y agarré sus manos—. Estaba anonadado por supuesto, un poco nervioso, pero también feliz. Cualquier cosa menos molesto. Las cosas acababan de volver a la normalidad con Kate en ese momento, pero… si tú me lo hubieras pedido, yo habría…

— _No_. —Bella se apartó de mi agarre y me penetró con una mirada—. No lo hagas. Maldita sea, no te pares ahí y me digas que la habrías dejado por mí. No pongas eso sobre mí en este momento. Tú podrías haber elegido eso por tu cuenta.

Ella estaba visiblemente temblando, y la vacilación apareció en sus palabras.

Me pasé una mano por el cabello hasta el cuello y apreté ahí, tratando de aliviar algo de la tensión construyéndose. No funcionó.

—Lo sé. Lo siento. No estoy... es solo que... no sabía cómo... —Frustrado por mi incapacidad para completar una oración, solté un suspiro y me detuve para ordenar mis pensamientos—. Cuando el campamento terminó, estaba tratando de hacer lo correcto al no presionarte por más. Cuando dijiste que sería más fácil para ti superarme si no teníamos contacto, casi me destruyó, aunque sabía que era lo más inteligente para hacer porque vivíamos tan lejos y ya estábamos inscriptos en la universidad. Pero yo... —Dejando caer mi mano con un golpe en mi pierna, miré directamente a sus ojos vidriosos—. No _quería_ que me superaras. —Mis propios ojos se pusieron vidriosos cuando escocieron por las lágrimas—. No quería tener que _superarte_. Nunca.

Su cara se arrugó de nuevo, pero esta vez, fue causado por las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos.

Me adelanté y la atraje hacia mí.

—Por favor no llores. —Soltó un sollozo entrecortado, y me rompió el corazón. Deslicé una mano bajo su cabello, alrededor de su nuca, y acaricié debajo de su oreja con el pulgar—. Sé que lo jodí, Bell. —Ella lloriqueó ante mi viejo apodo para ella, pero afortunadamente no se alejó—. Jodí todo. Tomé las decisiones equivocadas en casi todas las oportunidades y desperdicié mucho tiempo valioso. Pero si me lo permites —dije, inclinando la cabeza para apoyar mi mejilla contra su suave cabello—, haré todo lo que pueda para compensarte.

Bella deslizó sus manos hacia arriba para cubrirse la cara, pero se quedó presionada contra mi pecho. Sollozó ruidosamente y negó con la cabeza, y mi corazón cayó a mi estómago.

—No… —se calló, dejando sus manos caer así yo podía ver su cara de nuevo. Esperando que ella me mirara, le apreté suavemente la nuca, pero le habló a mi pecho en su lugar—. Era joven e inexperta, y esperaba que estuvieras en desacuerdo conmigo. Y cuando no lo hiciste... me convencí de que era porque no sentías tanto por mí como yo por ti.

Sentí como si pudiera doblarme por el fuerte dolor que golpeó mi estómago ante su admisión.

—Dios, eso es exactamente lo que pensé cuando lo sugeriste, que no debiste haber sentido lo que yo sentí. Me había convencido de que nunca podría tenerte de la forma que quería. Nunca. —La apreté de nuevo, y esta vez ella inclinó su rostro hacia arriba, sus ojos conmovedores se conectaron con los míos. Sus pestañas estaban húmedas, y no creía que alguna vez se hubiera visto más hermosa que en este momento—. Siento mucho haberte hecho sentir de esa forma, Bell.

Parpadeó para sacar algo de la humedad de sus ojos, pero los mantuvo en los míos.

—Yo también. Todo era autopreservación. Tú eras... _eres_ el chico más increíble que he conocido. —No pude evitarlo. Sonreí de forma engreída ante eso, lo que me consiguió una palmada en el pecho—. Idiota. —Ambos nos reímos—. En fin... —Sonrió pero continuó—. No me veía como tu igual en muchos sentidos, y me convencí de que solamente era tu distracción de verano. Y después cuando me dijiste que habías vuelto con Kate, esa fue la confirmación en mi mente. Así que hice mi mejor esfuerzo para mantener la esperanza de que tú y yo estaríamos juntos encerrada.

—Oh, Dios. —Apreté mi agarre en ella, trayendo su pequeño cuerpo al ras contra el mío—. Lo siento muchísimo.

—No tienes que disculparte. —Sus manos frotaron mi espalda, y eso extendió el calor por todos lados, provocando piel de gallina a su paso—. No te lo reprochaba. Solo acepté lo que era. Quería que fueras feliz. Tú y Kate tenían historia, y yo supuse que ella te hacía feliz. No podía esperar que tú la dejaras y estuvieras conmigo porque accidentalmente creamos un bebé. Forzar una relación debido a un hijo no es correcto, y yo no quería eso.

Un sonido de dolor salió de mi garganta.

—Pero no habría sido forzada. Ese es todo el punto.

—Lo sé. —Asintió contra mí y se sacó una lágrima de la mejilla—. Lo sé ahora.

—No estoy diciendo que podría haber lastimado fácilmente a Kate en esa situación, pero en retrospectiva, veo que ella y yo habríamos estado mejor solo siendo amigos. No darme cuenta de eso antes me costó mucho. _Demasiado_. —Aflojando mi agarre en ella, puse suficiente espacio entre nosotros así podía mirarla a los ojos otra vez—. Y necesito que sepas que Kate _no_ es el amor de mi vida. No éramos el uno para el otro. Creo que en el fondo, siempre lo supe, pero tardé demasiado tiempo en admitirlo, incluso a mí mismo. Tenía esta idea equivocada de cumplir lo que sentía que era la última voluntad de Lizzy. Pero esa relación fue forzada. Una y otra vez porque éramos demasiado tercos para admitir que no estaba funcionando. Demonios, incluso mi propia madre estaba muy contenta cuando le dije que el compromiso había terminado.

Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron ante mi admisión. Sus manos volaron a su boca, y resopló en ellas antes de decir «Lo siento» desde atrás.

Sonreí y me reí ligeramente con ella porque era tan malditamente linda.

—Está bien. —Inhalando y exhalando una respiración profunda, me pasé una mano por el cabello y miré hacia el techo—. _Dios_ , ojalá no hubiera sido tan estúpido. Es como si me hubiera puesto en piloto automático o algo así, simplemente acepté lo que estaba pasando en mi vida en lugar de hacerme cargo de ella. —Acercándome a ella de nuevo, acuné la cara de Bella en mis manos—. He terminado con esa mierda. Voy a ir por lo que quiero, y te quiero a _ti_. Te quiero tanto como lo hice ese verano. Tal vez aún más. Y quiero besarte otra vez. _Por favor_ di que me dejarás.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¡Y por fin hablaron! Esperemos que sea el comienzo de algo. ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta, saraipineda44, Pili, cavendano13, somas, debynoe, Yoliki, Sully YM, Chayley Costa, Adriana Molina, Vanina Iliana, krisr0405, Noelia, freedom2604, Lorenitta22, Pera l.t, PEYCI CULLEN, Melania, Tata XOXO, bbluelilas, caresgar26, kaja0507, tulgarita, OnlyRobPatti, Edward y Bella Cullen, Sheei Luquee, bellaliz, Rosy Canul, y Grina.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	15. Capítulo 15: Paredes

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 15: Paredes**

 **BPOV**

Los ojos de Edward eran la mezcla perfecta de azul y verde hoy. Alternaron entre mis propios ojos y mi boca, esperando cualquier señal de permiso para ir por lo que él quería.

Mis labios se abrieron en anticipación mientras soltaba una respiración temblorosa.

Él parecía tan seguro... tan seguro de que yo era lo que quería. ¿Pero no había estado seguro sobre Kate también? ¿Al menos en algún momento?

El reloj redondo que colgaba en la pared sobre el fregadero de la cocina marcó más fuerte de lo que nunca antes lo había hecho.

—Yo...

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron cuando no continué.

Quería decir que sí. No todo había sido su culpa. Él no me eligió, al menos parcialmente, porque pensaba que yo no era una opción. Yo lo había alejado al final del campamento, y lo había mantenido a un brazo de distancia, o tal vez incluso más, desde entonces.

Tragando con dificultad, parpadeé para alejar el escozor en mis ojos.

 _Realmente_ quería decir que sí. Él me había dicho palabras tan bonitas. ¿Pero no necesitaba más que solo palabras bonitas? El hecho era que, la confianza todavía no estaba ahí para mí. Hacía seis años, habría caído en sus brazos al instante después de un discurso así. Pero las paredes que había construido desde entonces eran demasiado gruesas.

Mi mente estaba ocupada sobreanalizando todo lo que él me había dicho y comparándolo con sus acciones a lo largo de los años, mientras mi corazón y cuerpo me impulsaban a acortar la distancia entre nosotros y ceder a lo que ellos querían.

Edward suspiró.

—Lo siento. —Sacudiendo la cabeza, liberó mi cara—. Estoy siendo egoísta. Otra vez. —Quería llorar por la pérdida de sus manos sobre mí—. Sé que las cosas son diferentes ahora —dijo—. Simplemente... nos extraño. Éramos tan buenos juntos. ¿Nunca nos extrañas?

Una sonrisa nostálgica curvó mis labios.

—Sí. ¿Eso es lo que quieres? ¿Un _nosotros_?

—Por supuesto que sí. ¿No lo dejé claro?

Apartando los ojos de su cara, observé la forma en que su pecho se expandía, estirando el algodón blanco mientras él respiraba. Mis mejillas se calentaron, y me moví nerviosamente.

—Dijiste que me querías. —Lo miré a los ojos y después otra vez a su musculoso torso—. Pero si te referías a solo _físicamente_ , no creo que sea una buena idea.

Quería sentir su cuerpo contra el mío otra vez con muchas ganas, pero no había forma de que pudiera mantenerlo casual.

Edward me tocó debajo de la barbilla con la punta de su dedo índice y la levantó hasta que estaba mirando a sus ojos sinceros de nuevo.

—Sé que parece rápido, y lo siento si jodí las cosas de nuevo y no lo dije de la manera correcta. No siempre soy bueno sincerándome y diciendo cómo me siento, lo admitiré. Pero necesito que confíes en lo que te estoy diciendo y realmente me escuches. —Sus grandes manos se deslizaron por mis brazos hasta alcanzar las mías, agarrándolas y llevándolas a su pecho—. Sí, te quiero físicamente. Jesús, _mierda_ , te quiero físicamente. Pero quiero mucho más que eso. Te quiero enredada conmigo en mi cama, incluso si es solo durmiendo. Quiero trabajar duro para despertarte en las mañanas —dijo con una ceja levantada y una sonrisa pícara—. Quiero escucharte cantar canciones de Disney en mi ducha. Fuera de tono. —La mirada penetrante que me dirigió provocó que mis mejillas ardieran al darme cuenta de que él me había escuchado en la ducha, y le devolví la sonrisa, apenas conteniendo una risa—. Quiero noches de citas y vacaciones familiares y todos lo demás que nos hemos perdido durante los últimos seis años. Quiero un... _nosotros_.

Cuando los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas de nuevo, no pude sacar ninguna palabra de mi boca. Edward me apretó las manos suavemente, pero después de un largo momento de silencio de mi parte, él las soltó con una sonrisa triste.

—No estás lista —dijo con un asentimiento mientras comenzaba a retroceder—. Está bien. Solo olvida que…

—No, espera. —Puse mi mano sobre la piel caliente de su cuello, sin querer que se alejara de mí—. Es solo que… ¿Tal vez deberíamos ir lento? ¿Ver cómo van las cosas antes de decirle a Lily y todo?

La forma en que sus ojos se iluminaron, hizo que mi corazón diera una voltereta.

—¿Sí? ¿Estás dispuesta a darme una oportunidad?

—Edward… por supuesto que sí. Yo también te quiero. Mucho.

Me atrajo a un abrazo aplastante.

—Dios, ni siquiera sabes lo feliz que estoy de escucharte decir eso.

Pasé mis manos arriba y abajo por su sólida espalda mientras él me abrazaba. Podría haberme quedado así por horas, solo presionada contra él y rodeada por su calor.

Después de abrazarme por unos minutos, tarareó contra mí y luego dejó un beso en mi cabello. Moviéndose ligeramente, él besó mi sien, pasando a mi frente, quedándose ahí antes de que sus labios se posaran en una mejilla y después en la otra. Sus manos acunaron mi cara de nuevo, y mis pulmones parecieron comenzaron a funcionar al doble de velocidad cuando él se acercó más a mis labios. Inclinando la cara aún más para él, contuve la respiración, mi cuerpo temblando cuando dejó un beso en la comisura de mi boca.

—Respira —susurró contra mi piel.

—Bésame.

Edward soltó algo parecido a un gemido mientras arrastraba sus labios para alinearlos con los míos y después procedió a devorarme por completo.

Era muy parecido a nuestro último beso en la sala: frenético y lleno de una necesidad desesperada. Empuñé su suave cabello en mis manos, y él me agarró el trasero mientras rememorábamos el sabor del otro.

Antes de darme cuenta de que había sucedido, mis extremidades estaban envueltas alrededor de él, y estaba presionada contra la pared. Eso trajo recuerdos _vívidos_ de la única vez que tuvimos sexo, y cuando Edward frotó su erección en mi centro, no pude evitar que esa película se reprodujera dentro de mi cabeza.

— _Shhh. Nos van a pillar. —Trastabillé y tropecé con una manguera de riego mientras sus labios seguían pegados a los míos._

 _Él tiró un rastrillo._

 _No pude encontrar en mí que me importara cuánto ruido estábamos haciendo una vez que su lengua estaba en mi boca y sus yemas acariciando mis muslos desnudos._

 _El pequeño cobertizo en el que estábamos no era el lugar ideal para esto, pero era el único lugar en el que tendríamos verdadera privacidad, uno de los pocos lugares por aquí con una cerradura en la puerta._

 _—Te deseo, Edward. Por favor —dije entre pesadas respiraciones mientras él me chupaba el cuello—. Nos vamos a casa mañana, y yo solo... te necesito. Por favor._

 _Él retrocedió para mirarme en la tenue luz._

 _—¿Estás segura, Bell? Porque te deseo jodidamente demasiado, pero no quiero que te arrepientas de nada._

 _—No me arrepentiré. No podría._

 _Nos habíamos escabullido de nuevo, esta vez durante la segunda fogata de finalización de periodo. La forma en que sus ojos habían brillando en la luz de la fogata era hipnótica... embriagadora. No podíamos tocarnos frente a todos, pero ambos parecíamos ser un imán para los ojos del otro. La intensidad de la desnudez mental aumentó hasta el punto donde ya no podía soportar no tener mis manos sobre él. Así que lo había arrastrado hacia el cobertizo donde estaban almacenadas todas las herramientas de jardinería y el equipamiento deportivo._

 _Me besó con fuerza antes de mirarme con ojos arrepentidos._

 _—Mierda, no tengo nada._

 _—Tomo la píldora —dije, pasando mis manos por debajo de su camiseta, apreciando las duras líneas de su abdomen._

 _—Está bien, yo... estoy limpio._

 _—Lo sé. —Dejé un beso en su pecho._

 _—Mierda, Bell. —Él presionó su dura longitud contra mi vientre—. ¿Sabes por cuánto tiempo te he deseado así?_

 _—Creo que tengo una idea —suspiré, pasando mis manos por sus hombros._

 _—Demasiado jodido tiempo —gruñó en mi oído, acunando mis dos pechos en sus grandes manos._

 _Siseé ante la sensación, inclinando la cabeza para darle mejor acceso a sus labios mientras dejaban besos por mi cuello._

 _—No puede haber sido... ahh... tanto tiempo. Solo hemos estado aquí... mierda —siseé—... como, siete semanas._

 _A los dieciocho, casi nunca maldecía, pero cuando los dientes de Edward rozaban mi lóbulo, cualquier cosa podía ocurrir. Nunca había estado tan excitada en toda mi joven vida._

 _—Como dije... demasiado jodido tiempo —se quejó con un puchero._

 _Ese labio inferior era demasiado delicioso para no chuparlo. Así que lo hice._

 _Edward se estrelló contra mí, levantando una de mis piernas alrededor de su cadera y agarrándome por la cintura con su otro brazo mientras me hacía retroceder. Presionándome contra el único pedazo de pared que no estaba ocupado por estanterías y el equipamiento, él movió sus caderas hacia mí._

— _¿Estás segura de esto, Bell? —susurró con voz ronca en mi oído, al mismo tiempo que se frotaba conmigo abajo—. Sé que será duro. —Él retrocedió para mirarme a la cara—. ¿Qué...?_

 _Mi cuerpo estaba temblando por la risa._

 _—Dijiste duro. Y bueno, ya sabes. Lo estás… sí._

 _La única bombilla colgando del techo proyectaba un tenue resplandor a nuestro alrededor, y su sonrisa perezosa hizo que la sensación de vacío entre mis piernas se intensificara._

 _Edward pasó su pulgar sobre mi sonrojada mejilla. Todavía era un poco ingenua cuando se trataba de sexo, ya que solo lo había hecho esa incómoda vez y realmente no sentí mucho aparte de dolor y presión. Mi filtro verbal a menudo me dejaba cuando estaba nerviosa. Como justo en este momento cuando rompí a reír y dije algo tan inmaduro._

 _—Lo siento —suspiré y lo impulsé de nuevo—. No quería arruinar el ambiente._

 _Edward pasó sus dedos por mi brazo hasta que llegaron a mi mano, agarrándola y llevándola al frente de sus pantalones cortos._

 _—¿Se siente como que arruinaste el ambiente?_

 _Mi sonrojo se profundizó cuando presioné mi mano contra él, mirándolo tímidamente. Su gemido fue profundo y gutural, y la parte tímida de mí decidió desaparecer en ese momento. Pasé mi pulgar sobre su punta a través del material._

— _Estás..._

 _—Dilo._

 _—Tan duro —susurré—. Por mí._

 _—Por supuesto que por ti. Te dije que te he querido así por lo que se siente como siempre._

 _—Sí, lo hiciste. Pero tampoco quiero que te arrepientas de esto._

 _La risa de Edward era incrédula, pero se transformó en un gemido cuando desprendí sus pantalones._

 _—Nunca podría arrepentirme de estar contigo —dijo mientras yo empujaba sus pantalones más allá de sus muslos—. Quiero..._ _Dios_ _. Quiero hacer que esto sea bueno para ti, Bell._

 _—Lo harás. No creo que sea posible que esto sea malo. —Pasé mis manos alrededor para ahuecar su trasero desnudo mientras besaba su clavícula—. Mi cuerpo nunca antes se ha sentido así. Es como que... tengo todas estas picaduras que solo_ _tú_ _puedes rascar. —Enfaticé mi declaración con un apretón a sus nalgas, y sus caderas se sacudieron contra mí._

—Jesús, _Bell._

 _Sus manos estaban por todas partes, explorando cada centímetro de mi piel mientras me sacaba la ropa. Nunca antes había estado completamente desnuda para él, y retrocedió un momento para mirarme. No me cubrí. Supe por la forma en que agarró su pene y lo acarició dos veces que le gustaba lo que veía._

 _Además, cualquier defecto que tenía estaba oculto por la suave iluminación naranja, por lo que estaba agradecida._

 _Mientras él me contemplaba, yo también estaba ocupada pasando mis ojos por él. Había visto la mayor parte de él antes, pero en realidad no todo a la vez. Cuando le había dado una mamada en el prado, solo había bajado sus pantalones lo suficiente para meterlo en mi boca. Ahora podía ver cada centímetro de su maravilloso cuerpo: hombros anchos, pecho y abdominales definidos, caderas estrechas, la V devastadoramente sexy rogando ser lamida, muslos poderosos. Incluso tenía pies lindos._

 _Mis ojos fueron atraídos otra vez a la V y lo que estaba entre ella. Sabía que él no era extremadamente largo pero sí bastante grueso por las veces que lo había agarrado y probado, y tuve un momento de pánico sobre él encajando dentro de mí._

 _—Iré lento —dijo, obviamente viendo el miedo en mi cara. Miré, con los ojos muy abiertos e hipnotizados como su erección se movía de arriba abajo mientras él acortaba la distancia entre nosotros de nuevo. Edward se rio entre dientes._

 _—No te rías de mí._

 _—Eres linda._

 _—No, no lo soy. Soy sexy —mentí._

 _—Mm, muy. —Él bajó la cabeza para besarme el cuello justo debajo de la oreja, y olvidé todo: mi incomodidad, los nervios, dónde estábamos, cómo me llamaba._

 _Edward dejó besos a lo largo de mi hombro y luego volvió a subir a mi cuello, chupando ese lugar detrás de mi oreja._

 _Me derretí como helado bajo el sol del verano._

 _Sus cálidas manos me acariciaron la espalda y el trasero hasta que llegaron a mis muslos y me jaló para envolverme alrededor de él. Chillé sorprendida y lancé mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras me levantaba y presionaba contra la pared de nuevo._

 _—¿Estás segu...? —comenzó de nuevo._

 _Lo interrumpí con un beso duro._

— _Sí —jadeé contra sus labios—. Ya me lo has preguntado dos veces, y te prometo que lo estoy. Quiero estar contigo de esta forma más que nada en este momento. —_ «Porque nunca más te sentiré contra mí después de mañana», _agregué en mi cabeza mientras me aferraba a él._ «Si no hacemos esto, nunca sabré lo que se siente tenerte en mi interior, y simplemente no puedo vivir con eso».

 _Antes de que las lágrimas que se acumulaban en mis ojos pudieran caer, presioné mis labios en los suyos de nuevo. Originalmente habíamos decidido no tener sexo porque ambos sentíamos que era un gran paso que dar cuando estaríamos separados para siempre después del campamento. Sabía que esto haría mucho más difícil para mí superarlo, pero no me importaba en ese momento._

 _—Lo siento —dije, jugando con los suaves cabellos de su nuca—. Si es demasiado, lo entiendo. Simplemente siento como... que explotaré si no tengo la oportunidad de sentirte dentro de mí._

 _Edward gimió._

 _—_ _Dios_ _, Bell. No lo sientas. —Enterró su cara en mi cuello y dejó un suave beso ahí—. También necesito estar dentro de ti. Es todo en lo que he pensado desde el momento en que puse los ojos en ti. —Sus labios tocaron mi piel de nuevo mientras murmuraba algo sobre un bikini rojo._

 _Riéndome, besé su hombro desnudo, justo en la pequeña área de pecas que se había oscurecido durante las semanas que habíamos estado en el campamento._

 _Cuando las caderas de Edward se flexionaron hacia adelante, volví a darme cuenta de que todavía estábamos muy apretados contra el otro, y aún_ _muy_ _desnudos._

 _—¿Estás lista? —susurró._

 _—Sí._

 _Él envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mis muslos y me agarró las nalgas, manteniéndome inmovilizada contra la pared mientras yo me aferraba a él con un brazo y estiraba el otro para alinearlo con mi entrada._

 _Estaba mojada pero aún no lo suficientemente resbaladiza para que se deslizara hacia adentro. Era un ajuste apretado y un poco incómodo, pero me adapté después de un momento y me apreté ligeramente alrededor de él. Sus rodillas casi cedieron, y mi espalda se deslizó un poco por la pared._

 _—Oh Dios mío —susurró en mi cuello._

 _—Te puedes mover. —Pasé mis dedos por su nuca, peinando su cabello rebelde._

 _Cuando se retiró y embistió dentro de mí otra vez, la onda expansiva de placer que explotó a través de mí era diferente a todo lo que había sentido antes, y grité su nombre._

 _—Mierda, Bella. —Sus respiraciones llegaron en ráfagas a mi cabello mientras él aceleraba sus movimientos—. Nunca ha sido... no puedo..._

 _No podía hablar. Solo gemidos y quejidos salían de mis labios. Estaba abrumada con la sensación de él contra mí, dentro de mí, sobre mí. Supe en ese momento, con seguridad, que estaba enamorada de él. No había querido admitirlo, ni siquiera a mí misma, y nunca se lo diría a él, pero lo sabía._

Jadeando, fui sacada de mi recuerdo por una fuerte embestida contra mí por parte de Edward, sus insistentes labios en mi cuello, besando, chupando, haciendo que quisiera arrancarle la ropa y hacerle cosas indeciblemente sucias.

Nunca pensé que lo sentiría así nuevamente, pero teníamos que parar.

—Edward —dije con un gemido accidental cuando su erección golpeó mi clítoris perfectamente de nuevo.

—Sí, nena. Déjame escucharte.

—No… —Perdí lo que se suponía que diría a continuación porque él me había chupado el lóbulo de la oreja, pero después retrocedió y me miró con dolor evidente en sus ojos.

—¿No?

—Lo siento. Estaba tratando de decir que no, que deberíamos parar. Quiero decir… —callándome, fijé mi mirada en el cuello raído de su camiseta blanca.

—Lento —dijo él—. Cierto. Lo siento, Bell. —Me ayudó a ponerme de pie después de alejarme de la pared.

—Está bien. _Más_ que bien —dije, mi piel todavía hormigueando en todos los lugares que sus labios habían tocado—. _Yo_ lo siento, estaba tan atrapada y no nos detuve antes.

Edward estiró una mano y se ajustó a sí mismo.

—¿Estás bromeando? ¿Parezco como que lamento lo que acaba de pasar? —Su sonrisa fue mi respuesta, y me reí. Era lo más despreocupada que me había sentido en mucho tiempo. Sabía que no duraría, pero era una sensación increíble a la que me aferré tanto como pude.

Él me estaba sonriendo, y cuando el momento de ligereza se disipó, la sonrisa desapareció de su cara, la mirada hambrienta que había visto más temprano tomó el control de nuevo. Me quedé mirando sus labios, lamiéndome los míos y después viendo a donde su pene todavía estaba forcejeando con la cremallera de sus vaqueros. Quería encargarme de eso por él con muchas ganas.

Quería que _él_ se encargara del vacío profundo entre mis piernas.

Dando un pequeño paso hacia mí, él se inclinó por una milésima de segundo y después retrocedió de nuevo, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Lento, lento, lento —masculló—. Voy a ir a, uh, tomar una ducha. —Me dedicó una sonrisa que rayaba en la vergüenza.

—Sí —suspiré, raspando mis dientes sobre mi labio inferior—. Yo también.

Edward gimió y se palmeó el pene de nuevo.

—Jódeme.

Con una sonrisa, le di unas palmaditas en el pecho mientras me dirigía hacia el baño.

—Pronto.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¡Bella aceptó darle una oportunidad! Y vimos como crearon a Lily :p ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta, Rosy Canul, tulgarita, Edward y Bella Cullen, EmmaBe, Sther Evans, bbluelilas, Florr, Pili, debynoe, Sully YM, cavendano13, Yoliki, Pera l.t, LOQUIBELL, bellaliz, Tata XOXO, Lady Grigori, kaja0507, krisr0405, May Cullen M, Grina, Vanina Iliana, saraipineda44, twilight-love1694 (trato de actualizar tres veces a la semana), OnlyRobPatti, leahdecall, alejandra1987, somas, freedom2604, Noelia, Cary, Adriana Molina, crysty Katy, y Merce.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	16. Capítulo 16: Cama

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 16: Cama**

 **EPOV**

— _Pronto._

¿Qué tan pronto era pronto?

No lo suficientemente pronto, pero estaba completamente de acuerdo en tomar las cosas lentas.

Si no funcionaba entre nosotros por cualquier razón, no podíamos poner a Lily a través de eso. Sería lo peor que le podríamos hacer.

Y mientras mi cerebro estaba completamente de acuerdo, no podía decir lo mismo de mi pene. En la ducha, me acaricié con el recuerdo de Bella presionada contra la pared, presionada contra _mí._

Mierda.

Ella siempre había sido pequeña, pero su cuerpo había cambiado un poco después de tener a Lily, y jodidamente amaba poder pasar mis manos libremente por sus nuevas curvas.

¿Ahora ella le pondría fin a eso por completo? Estaríamos solos por el resto del fin de semana, así que esperaba que no.

Gimiendo bajo el chorro caliente, giré mi mano de forma ascendente. Nos tendríamos que escabullir cuando Lily regresara, si Bella no frenaba esto por completo. El escabullirse podría ser locamente caliente. Lo hicimos en el campamento; podíamos hacerlo de nuevo.

Mi cuerpo se estremeció cuando me vine con fuerza ante esos recuerdos de momentos clandestinos con ella, y tuve que apoyar mi brazo contra los azulejos para amortiguar mi frente.

Saliendo de nuestras respectivas duchas al mismo tiempo, Bella y yo nos encontramos en el pasillo con el cabello húmedo y sonrisas relajadas.

—Hola.

—Hola.

Nos reímos entre dientes, y extendí una mano para tirar de las puntas de su cabello ondulado.

—¿Te sientes mejor?

Bella soltó otra dulce risa y asintió.

—Sí, mucho.

—Bie… —Fui interrumpido por un bostezo, y Bella se rio de mí, pero entonces ella también bostezó.

—Ja, lo siento. Son contagiosos.

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—¿Quieres tomar una siesta?

Mis cejas se levantaron.

—¿Juntos?

—Claro. ¿Por qué no?

—Uh… —Aunque podía pensar en algunas razones, no iba a decir que no. Pero entonces me di cuenta que yo todavía estaba durmiendo en la cama que Kate y yo solíamos compartir. Seguí la mirada insegura de Bella hasta la puerta medio abierta de mi habitación, y me di cuenta que _eso_ era a lo que debió referirse cuando le ofrecí mi cama y dijo que no estaría cómoda. Casi me golpeé la frente ante mi estupidez. Pero honestamente, nunca habría adivinado que ella me quería en cualquier forma en ese momento—. ¿Dónde…? —me callé, mirando alrededor como si la respuesta estaría ahí, metida en el pasillo con nosotros.

—¿Qué tal la cama de Lily? Solo dormir —se apresuró a añadir ante mis ojos ensanchados.

Jaló mi mano de donde estaba apoyada en su hombro, donde mi pulgar estaba frotando pequeños círculos sobre su clavícula expuesta. No había registrado completamente hasta entonces que todavía la estaba tocando. Al parecer, no podía parar, pero ella no parecía querer que lo hiciera, de todas formas.

Bella me tomó de la mano y me llevó a la habitación de nuestra hija. Intercambiamos sonrisas casi tímidas mientras nos metíamos debajo de las mantas. Esto era bastante grande, ya que nunca antes habíamos compartido una cama de ninguna manera.

—Ven aquí —dije, abriendo mis brazos para ella. Se pegó a mi costado al instante y pasó un brazo por mi torso, su cara metida contra mi cuello y su nariz golpeando mi mandíbula. Una de sus piernas se enroscó alrededor de la mía, y yo puse mis brazos alrededor de ella, ambos emitiendo suspiros satisfechos.

Me giré y besé su frente, inhalando su aroma limpio, y ella tarareó, apretando su agarre en mí y dejando un suave beso en la parte inferior de mi mandíbula.

Me estremecí de alegría.

Se sentía tan completamente correcto tenerla en mis brazos así.

.

.

Me desperté con ambas manos llenas de algo flexible y suave, y me di cuenta que estaba duro y frotándome en algo que se sentía increíble.

Un gemido atravesó la neblina, y gemí, apretando las tetas perfectas de Bella y flexionando mis caderas contra su trasero.

—Oh, _mierda_ —dije cuando mis ojos se abrieron. Contemplé la masa de rizos oscuros enfrente de mi cara e inmovilicé mi cuerpo, todavía no la liberaba porque… bueno, no quería hacerlo. _Dios, estas tetas_ —. ¿Bella? —susurré.

—Mmmm. —Ella se presionó en mi ingle y empujó sus pechos con más fuerza contra mis manos.

Definitivamente todavía dormida.

Casi cada centímetro de ella estaba presionado contra mí, y fue un esfuerzo hercúleo de mi parte despegarnos. Soltando sus pechos, deslicé mi mano por su costado y moví el brazo colocado debajo de ella lo mejor que pude, alejando el resto de mi cuerpo.

Creo que escuché a mi pene llorar un poco.

Bella se removió después de ser empujada por mis movimientos. Se aclaró el sueño de su garganta y se giró hacia mí con un ojo abierto.

—Hola —graznó.

No pude evitar sonreír.

—Hola, hermosa.

Ella se rio suavemente, comprobando para ver si tenía alguna lagaña en sus ojos.

—Sí, estoy segura de que me veo muy hermosa en este momento.

—Lo haces. —Pasé mis nudillos por su suave mejilla—. Te ves sexy así toda desarreglada —dije con una sonrisa.

Su mejilla se calentó aún más bajo mi mano, y no pude resistir besarla.

Cuando retrocedí, Bella pasó su brazo alrededor de mi cuello para mantener mi cara cerca de la suya. Me miró a los ojos, y me perdí en los de ella hasta que los bajó para mirar mis labios. Se lamió los suyos, y en el siguiente segundo, _yo_ estaba lamiéndolos.

—Tú eres la única… —murmuré entre besos. Mantuvimos espacio entre nuestros cuerpos así no nos dejaríamos llevar de nuevo como lo hicimos mientras dormíamos. _Estábamos_ en la cama de nuestra hija pequeña, después de todo, y aunque ella nunca sabría lo que pasó allí, todavía se sentía todos los tipos de incorrecto que hubiera manoseado a Bella aquí, aunque accidentalmente… en su mayor parte.

—¿La única qué? —suspiró contra mis labios.

Sacudí la cabeza, un poco desorientado y embriagado de sus besos, chocando mi nariz contra la de ella.

—¿Qué?

Ella soltó una risita entrecortada.

—Dijiste "tú eres la única", pero después te callaste. Estaba preguntando qué querías decir.

—Oh. Uh… —Mis cejas se fruncieron mientras pensaba en lo que había dicho. Y después un sofoco se deslizó por mi cuerpo cuando me di cuenta lo que había dejado escapar. Aclarándome la garganta, hice todo lo posible para mirar sus ojos insondables—. Esto es cursi, ¿de acuerdo? —Ella asintió, riéndose suavemente de nuevo—. Eres uh, la única que alguna vez me hizo sentir así solo por besarnos.

—¿Así cómo?

—Como… —Busqué en mi cerebro las palabras correctas, pero no estaba seguro de poder describirlo adecuadamente. Ella jugó con las puntas del cabello en mi nuca mientras esperaba que ordenara mis pensamientos. Me lamí los labios, y su mirada bajó ante el movimiento mientras yo encontraba mis palabras—. Como cuando te sumerges por primera vez en una piscina en un día caluroso… ¿esa oleada de estremecimientos que se apodera de tu cuerpo, haciendo que tu piel se sienta como si estuviera vibrando con energía? Así.

Su cara se iluminó con una sonrisa que me dejó sin aliento.

—¿De verdad?

Asentí, sin realmente ser capaz de pronunciar más palabras en este momento.

—Así es como se siente para mí también.

—¿Sí? —le pregunté—. ¿Solo conmigo, o…?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por supuesto que solo contigo.

Podía admitir que todavía estaba preocupado por el Dr. Perfecto. Ella no lo había mencionado, y no estaba seguro de cuál era el estado de su relación.

Apretando mi agarre en su cintura y disfrutando el hecho de que podía abrazarla de nuevo, dije:

—Bueno, has estado con Riley por un tiempo, así que no estaba seguro, ¿sabes?

¿Podía sonar más como una adolescente insegura?

Ella puso una palma sobre mi pecho, y su calor se filtró a través del algodón de mi camiseta.

—No estaba realmente _con_ Riley. Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo —dijo con un encogimiento de hombros—. No es a quien quiero, y creo que él lo sabe.

—¿Eres tú a quien _él_ quiere?

Sus pestañas bajaron, y ella observó a su mano deslizarse por mi pectoral y descansar en mi esternón, sus dedos se flexionaron contra mí.

—Siempre ha querido más, pero yo siempre he sido honesta con él sobre no ser capaz de darle eso. Nunca quise lastimarlo, pero me temo que lo haré ahora.

Tuve que morderme la comisura del labio para evitar sonreír y contener mi brazo de lanzar un puño al aire, porque sabía que eso significaba que ella iba a dejar de verlo.

Bella debió haber descubierto de qué se trataba todo mi retorcimiento porque lo siguiente que supe fue que ella había agarrado mi pezón entre su pulgar e índice y pellizcado con fuerza.

—Ay —me reí.

—No te rías —dijo, sus labios curvándose mientras trataba de contener su propia risa.

Resoplé mientras trataba y fallaba en contener otra risa ante su expresión contrariada.

—¡No es gracioso! —gritó ella, pero para entonces, ambos nos estábamos riendo a carcajadas.

El dolor inminente de Riley _no era_ gracioso. Para nada. Simplemente estaba tan feliz de que ella iba a terminar con él, que parecía que no podía contener mi alegría.

También parecía ser contagioso.

Verla reír hizo que mi pecho se sintiera muy lleno y cálido y simplemente todo lo bueno en el mundo. No podía perder esto de nuevo, no podía perderla a _ella_ de nuevo.

.

.

—Lo siento mucho, Riley —dijo Bella en el teléfono mientras caminaba de un lado a otro por la sala—. Es… lo sé. No, _sé_ eso. Es solo que…

Traté de no observarla, pero era difícil. No me gustaba verla molesta, y especialmente no me gustaba que este tipo con el que ella estaba como saliendo fuera el que la estuviera molestando.

Ella quería decirle en persona, pero la idea de eso me ponía nervioso, así que egoístamente le sugerí que en su lugar lo llamara. Aunque no conocía al tipo en absoluto, tenía el presentimiento de que podría perder los estribos, porque perder a Bella podría destruirte. Lo sabía por experiencia.

—Eso no es justo —le murmuró a Riley—. Nunca te he mentido.

El sofá se hundió a mi lado, y Bella soltó un suspiro profundo. No dudé en envolver un brazo a su alrededor.

—Me colgó.

—Idiota.

Una comisura de sus labios se levantó, pero después ambas comisuras se fruncieron.

—En realidad no lo es. O generalmente no, de todas formas. Ugh, me siento terrible.

Era difícil formular una respuesta adecuada a eso porque yo estaba extasiado de que este tipo estuviera fuera de la imagen y que yo estuviera _dentro_. Pero aun así, ella estaba molesta.

Me decidí por "Lo siento", y le acaricié arriba y abajo su brazo, apretándola contra mi costado.

Bella sollozó una vez, pero después se levantó del sofá y dijo:

—¿Cena? —Con una sonrisa en su cara. No era una sonrisa real, pero estaba tratando.

Entendía. No era como si estuviera feliz cuando terminé las cosas con Kate, pero al menos lo hicimos en términos semi amistosos, y no sentía que la había perdido por completo. Tenía el presentimiento de que seguiríamos siendo amigos, aunque unos a larga distancia, lo que era lo mejor en esta situación.

Durante la cena —unas deliciosas enchiladas de pollo que Bella había hecho— solté que estaba pensando en conseguir una cama nueva.

—¿Para tu oficina? ¿Todavía quieres convertirla para mí?

Negué con la cabeza.

—No, quiero decir para mi habitación, la que espero será _nuestra_ habitación en el futuro cercano. Quiero redecorarla por completo. ¿O tal vez simplemente deberíamos mudarnos? —Salió como una pregunta porque se me acababa de ocurrir que no sentía que esto fuera un hogar y tal vez nunca lo fue.

Bella sonrió e inclinó la cabeza.

—¿Te quieres mudar?

—Bueno, sí y no. Sería un dolor en el culo, pero este lugar era más de Kate que mío. Ella lo escogió; lo decoró. Ella _durmió_ aquí durante años.

—Durmió _contigo_ aquí, quieres decir —dijo Bella sin rodeos con una ceja levantada.

Tragué saliva.

—Bueno… sí. —El calor subió en mis mejillas, lo que era ridículo. Por supuesto que Bella sabía que me había acostado con Kate muchas veces a lo largo de los años. Solo odiaba que ella tuviera que pensar en ello, casi tanto como odiaba pensar en ella acostándose con el Dr. Idiota o cualquier otra persona, si vamos al caso.

—Relájate, Edward. —Bella se rio suavemente—. Estaban comprometidos y viviendo juntos. No es algo en lo que me gusta pensar, pero es lo que es.

—Aun así… —murmuré, mirando al otro lado de la mesa a su hermoso rostro—. No sé si podría vivir en un lugar donde viviste con otro hombre.

Ella miró hacia su plato, y parecía que estaba tratando de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Está bien —dijo, mirándome de nuevo—. Pero probablemente deberíamos esperar un tiempo. No creo que debamos desarraigar a Lily de nuevo en este momento, y si tú y yo no funcionamos por el motivo que sea…

—No creo que eso sea un problema —dije con confianza, obteniendo otra sonrisa de ella—. Pero tienes razón sobre Lily. ¿Por qué no vamos a algún lado mañana y conseguimos un juego de dormitorio por ahora? Quiero que escojas lo que quieras. —Sabía que conseguir una nueva cama era más que nada simbólico, pero haría todo lo posible para que Bella se sintiera más cómoda, para darle la mejor oportunidad a nuestro nuevo comienzo.

Bella negó con la cabeza, pero todavía estaba sonriendo.

—Lo elegiremos juntos.

Devolviéndole su sonrisa feliz, estuve de acuerdo.

—Juntos.

.

Bella sugirió IKEA*, pero santa mierda, este lugar era enorme. Y confuso.

Había parejas discutiendo y niños gritando por todas partes.

Caos.

Al menos las albóndigas estuvieron buenas.

Después que comimos, compramos.

Bella se dejó caer en un colchón y se movió alrededor, y yo me acosté a su lado y giré la cabeza para mirarla.

Su rostro se inclinó hacia mí, y no pude evitar besarla.

Esto realmente estaba sucediendo.

Realmente íbamos a intentarlo.

En ese momento, supe que nunca en mi vida había sido tan feliz como lo era justo ahora.

Y eso lo decía todo.

.

.

Bella y yo llegamos a casa con nuestro nuevo juego de dormitorio alrededor de media hora antes de que mis padres trajeran a Lily, así que no hubo tiempo para armarlo. Escogimos una bonita cama de hierro forjado con algunos diseños de hojas, un nuevo juego de colchones, y mesas de luz y una cómoda en lo que Bella llamó "caoba". No era exigente con los muebles, pero fue agradable poder opinar sobre lo que compramos.

Habíamos hablado otra vez sobre conseguir un futón o algo para mi oficina para que ella durmiera, pero al final decidimos no hacerlo. Ella dijo que el sofá era cómodo, y que no quería gastar dinero en más muebles ya que realmente no era necesario.

Ambos queríamos compartir nuestra nueva cama más temprano que tarde, de todos modos.

Tal vez era tonto tratar a mi cama actual como si tuviera una marca de Kate en ella o algo así, pero si la situación hubiera sido al revés, sabía que no sería capaz de evitar que las imágenes de Bella y su ex haciendo chirriar los resortes o golpeando el cabecero contra la pared invadieran mi cabeza. Tenía que asumir que era igual para ella.

Bella y yo habíamos dormido separados como siempre anoche, porque el único lugar donde nos sentíamos cómodos durmiendo juntos habría sido la cama de Lily. Y considerando cómo nos despertamos de nuestra siesta, ninguno de los dos sentía que podíamos mantenerlo apto para todo público.

Sin embargo, eso no impidió que nos besáramos en el sofá como adolescentes, y después volví a la ducha para aliviar la tensión en mi dolorido pene.

Lógicamente, sabía que saltar al sexo con Bella demasiado pronto sería un error, pero estaba comenzando a pensar que este asunto lento podría matarme, especialmente considerando que ya sabía exactamente lo bueno que se sentía estar dentro de ella.

Sin embargo, me había hecho una promesa de no joder esto. Bella incluso había comenzado a desprenderme los vaqueros mientras estábamos en el sofá, pero de alguna forma logré evitar que deslizara su mano en el interior, a pesar de que quería desesperadamente sentir sus dedos envueltos alrededor de mi polla dura como una roca.

Ella se había reído cuando inmovilicé esa mano sobre su cabeza, pero luego volvió directo a besarme, su otra mano todavía enterrada en mi cabello.

—¡Mami! ¡Papi! —gritó Lily cuando entró corriendo por la puerta, sacándome de mis recuerdos de la noche anterior y desinflando efectivamente la semi erección que habían provocado.

—Hola, bebé —dije, agachándome para aceptar su abrazo entusiasta.

—Te extrañamos muchísimo —dijo Bella, uniéndose a nuestro abrazo y atrapando a nuestra hija entre nosotros.

—¡Abrazo de grupo! —gritó Lily, apretándome y después girando su cabeza para besar a Bella en la mejilla.

—Voz interior —dijo Bella con una suave risa ante la exuberancia de nuestra hija.

Mi corazón estaba casi demasiado lleno con las dos en mis brazos así, y fue difícil contenerme de besar la otra mejilla de Bella. O sus labios. En su lugar, besé la coronilla de Lily.

—¡Miren! —exclamó Lily, saliéndose de nuestros brazos y saltando hacia la mesa, donde mamá estaba colocando un porta pastel—. ¡Les hice un pastel chisón!

—Chifón —la corrigió mamá con una risa—. Así es, e hiciste un excelente trabajo.

—Banna me dejó poner todas las frutillas. ¿No es bonito?

—Muy bonito —dijo Bella a mi lado, y tuve que contenerme de poner mi brazo alrededor de ella.

Esto iba a ser difícil.

Mamá levantó las cejas hacia nosotros, y estaba seguro de que el cambio durante el fin de semana era evidente en mi sonrisa relajada. Miré a Bella, que estaba notablemente sonrojada y mirando a sus pies con calcetines.

Volviendo a mirar a mamá, solo ensanché mi sonrisa.

—Edward, ¿me ayudarías a cortar y servir esto? —preguntó, y sabía que ella solo lo estaba haciendo para tenerme a solas así podía interrogarme.

No me iba a escapar de esto.

—Claro, mamá.

Una vez en la cocina, comencé a sacar platos mientras mamá se quedaba parada y me miraba expectante. Admito que estaba disfrutando molestarla un poco, haciéndola esperar.

—¿Bueno? —preguntó finalmente con un resoplido, poniendo una mano en su cadera y mirándome.

—Hablamos —respondí en voz baja.

—¿Yyyy?

Guau, su cabeza parecía que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Yyyy —la imité mientras cortaba el pastel—, estamos en un lugar mucho mejor. Y vamos a intentar tener una relación.

Ella chilló.

Mi madre —una jefa de cocina respetada y para todos fantástica— _chilló_.

Riéndome entre dientes, agaché la cabeza así podía ver por debajo de la alacena hacia la sala. Bella y papá estaban parados enfrente de Lily mientras ella los entretenía con algún elaborado cuento, probablemente de dinosaurios en el espacio exterior. Bella encontró mis ojos al instante porque ella ya estaba mirando hacia la cocina, y parecía estar sofocando una risita, sin duda habiendo escuchado el arrebato de mamá.

—Shh, mamá —la regañé, pero ya que todavía me estaba riendo bajito, no llevó mucho peso.

—Solo estoy muy feliz por ti. Por todos ustedes.

Poniendo una porción de pastel en un plato, respondí:

—Gracias, pero no te adelantes todavía. Vamos a tomarnos las cosas de forma lenta, y aún no le vamos a decir a Lily.

—Oh —asintió—. Está bien. Eso es inteligente. —Con un suspiro, agarró una porción del pastel que yo había servido y comenzó a comer justo ahí—. Sabía que te crié bien.

Resoplé.

—Gracias por toda tu ayuda con el pastel, ma.

—Oh, cállate. Yo hice la maldita cosa.

* * *

Después de que mis padres se fueron, Lily parloteó sobre su visita y nos mantuvo a Bella y a mí lo suficientemente distraídos.

Por un tiempo.

Intercambiamos miradas acaloradas toda la noche, y se estaba volviendo más y más difícil mantener a mi mente lejos del sexy cuerpo de Bella.

Sin embargo, en la cena mi atención se centró en mi hija y su madre y cómo hablaban y se reían. No podía dejar de sonreír. Era la comida más relajada que tuvimos todos juntos desde que ellas se mudaron.

—Te ves feliz, papi —dijo Lily entre bocados a su sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea.

—Lo estoy, bebé —le sonreí y después corté un pedazo de la chuleta de cerdo en mi plato, mirando a Bella, que tenía la misma sonrisa en su cara—. Realmente lo estoy.

—Eso es bueno porque has estado triste por mucho tiempo.

Sorprendido, miré de nuevo a mi hija.

—¿Lo estaba?

—Síp —dijo ella simplemente.

—Sabes, ella es muy intuitiva y sensible a los sentimientos de las personas —dijo Bella—. Incluso cuando ella tenía dos años, si yo estaba triste, se subía a mi regazo y se acurrucaba conmigo y me dejaba abrazarla.

Asintiendo, me di cuenta de que ella había hecho eso conmigo mucho a lo largo de los años, pero solo asumí que me había extrañado y quería que la abrazara.

Mi hija sabía que yo era infeliz mucho antes de que me diera cuenta, y una vez más, la culpa me golpeó en el estómago. Había tantas cosas que haría de forma diferente si pudiera volver atrás.

Pero no podía. Hacia adelante era la única dirección en la que podíamos ir, y esta vez, iba a hacer las cosas bien.

.

.

Bella y yo le leímos a Lily juntos cuando llegó la hora de ir a la cama. Le leí _The Paper Bag Princess_. A ella siempre le encantaba la voz que hacía para el dragón, y se rio y chilló en los lugares que siempre lo hacía. Pero había algo muy diferente esta noche. Había habido un cambio en nuestra dinámica familiar, y quería aferrarme a ello con todo lo que tenía.

Bella se rio junto con Lily y después aplaudió al final del libro cuando Elizabeth le dijo al misógino príncipe Ronald que se perdiera. Le sonreí a ella y dejé un beso en la cabeza de Lily.

—Dulces sueños, bebé. Te amo.

—También te amo, papi. Espero que sigas feliz.

Mis labios se levantaron en una sonrisa.

—Lo haré, dulzura. Tú me haces feliz.

—¿Como cuando te ríes mucho cuando tenemos peleas de almohadas?

Me reí de eso.

—Sí, exactamente así.

—Está bien —dijo, sonriéndome.

Bella y yo terminamos de decir buenas noches y salimos al pasillo, cerrando la puerta de Lily. Nos miramos el uno al otro, sonriendo, y sus ojos oscuros atravesaron los míos, sus mejillas se tiñeron de un delicioso color rosa. Me había estado conteniendo toda la tarde y noche, así que estiré la mano y la atraje hacia mí, una abrumadora sensación de alivio me invadió al tenerla de nuevo en mis brazos.

No sé por cuánto tiempo permanecimos allí, solo abrazándonos. Me concentré en la forma en que ella se sentía contra mí, sus suaves curvas en forma contra mis duros planos. Me concentré en la esencia floral de su cabello y en la forma en que arrugó la parte trasera de mi camiseta en sus manos. Me concentré en la forma en que mi corazón latía con fuerza en mi pecho, de la misma forma que lo hizo desde la primera vez que la vi en ese bikini rojo, luciendo tan dulce e inconscientemente sexy.

—Lo eres todo —susurré en su cabello, las palabras escaparon antes de que tuviera la oportunidad de censurarlas. Probablemente era demasiado, demasiado pronto, pero era la verdad. Ella era todo lo que siempre había querido y necesitado, y había sido demasiado cobarde o ciego o autocomplaciente o lo que mierda fuera para darme cuenta.

Ella me apretó con más fuerza pero no respondió de otra forma.

Cuando ella sollozó, me alejé para mirarla a la cara. Pero antes de que pudiera preocuparme, ella dijo:

—Lágrimas de felicidad.

Acunando su cara, pasé mis pulgares sobre sus mejillas calientes, y ella me sonrió suavemente, sus ojos oscuros brillando en la tenue luz del pasillo. Bajé la cabeza para besarla, amoldando mis labios a los suyos y pasando mi lengua sobre su labio inferior. Ella se abrió a mí con un gemido, y chupé ese labio carnoso mientras ella movía su lengua contra mis dientes.

La usual neblina de lujuria que sentía con esta chica se apoderó de mi cerebro, pero estaba lo suficientemente coherente para escuchar un ruido de arrastre de pies al otro lado de la puerta. Al parecer, Bella no lo estaba, a juzgar por el dolor que atravesó su cara cuando la aparté de mí. Me giré hacia la puerta de Lily justo cuando ella la abrió.

—¿Papi?

—Hola, princesa. Se supone que estés en la cama.

—Tengo sed.

—Estás demorando el asunto.

—No, no lo estoy. Escuché a mi pancita gruñir como grrrrr —dijo ella, mostrando los dientes y arrugando su pequeña y linda nariz.

Resoplé.

—¿Entonces qué es? ¿Sed o hambre?

—¿Ambos?

Suspiré y me pellizqué el puente de la nariz.

—Te dije que deberías haber terminado tu cena.

—¡Pero estaba llena!

—Uh-huh.

Bella se rio a mi lado, y le lancé una falsa mirada fulminante.

—¿Puedo comer helado? —preguntó Lily con esperanza.

—Imposible —dije—. Puedes tener unos palitos de queso y agua. Eso es todo.

—No es justo —masculló.

—O puedes volver a la cama sin nada.

—¡Queso por favor!

—Eso es lo que pensé. —No podía contener la risa por más tiempo para ese momento. Ella podía ser un dolor así a veces, pero era adorable y prácticamente me tenía en la palma de su mano.

Lily corrió hacia la concina a conseguir su queso, y una mano cálida se deslizó por mi pecho.

—Lo hiciste bien, papi —dijo Bella con una risa baja.

—Sí, sí. Probablemente debería haber dicho no, pero es tan malditamente linda.

Con una suave risa, ella dijo:

—Lo sé. Lo heredó de ti.

Le di una sonrisa engreída pero dije:

—Nop. Todo de ti, nena.

.

.

Solo en mi cama esa noche, estaba inquieto. No me gustaba que Bella estuviera ahí en el sofá mientras yo estaba aquí. Quería saltarme a la parte donde podíamos estar realmente juntos y compartir nuestra nueva cama todas las noches. Después de dar vueltas en la cama por alrededor de treinta minutos, me levanté a tomar un vaso de agua... que podría haber conseguido en mi baño, pero podía argumentar que el agua filtrada en la cocina era mucho mejor.

Sí, me estaba agarrando a un clavo ardiendo, pero solo quería obtener un vistazo de ella, a pesar de que nos habíamos dado las buenas noches media hora antes. Bella probablemente me daría mierda por ser un mirón si lo supiera, pero ella dormía como muerta, y quería verla dormir tranquilamente e imaginarla así en la cama conmigo, aunque solo fuera por unos segundos.

Cuando doblé la esquina y pude ver la sala, me paré en seco ante la vista que tenía adelante, y mi pene al instante se puso rígido en mis pantalones.

Bella había pateado la manta como siempre, pero no estaba dormida. No, ella estaba muy despierta.

Despierta y retorciéndose. Con una mano enterrada en sus pequeños pantalones de dormir y la otra apretando su pecho a través de su camiseta.

No hubo freno para el gemido patético y necesitado que escapó de mi garganta, y ella definitivamente lo escuchó.

Esperaba que entrara en pánico, que chillara en horror y que tal vez me gritara por verla, pero esta sería otra lección en esperar lo inesperado de la Bella Swan adulta.

No solo no se detuvo; ella ni si quiera disminuyó la velocidad. De hecho, sus movimientos se aceleraron mientras me miraba directamente con esos ojos oscuros y entornados. Hizo círculos en su clítoris y se pellizcó el pezón, y yo me mordí el puño para mantenerme en silencio mientras la observaba.

—Mierda —susurré. Observé sus dedos como un halcón mientras descendían por su torso para enroscarse en la parte inferior de su camiseta y subirla, exponiendo sus hermosas tetas redondas al aire. Palmeándome el pene, me apoyé pesadamente contra el arco porque si avanzaba siquiera un centímetro, estaría encima y dentro de ella en tres punto cinco segundos.

Gemidos bajos escaparon de sus labios carnosos, y sus cejas se juntaron mientras su esbelto cuerpo se arqueaba alto en el sofá. Agarré y apreté mi pene a través de mis pantalones de pijama. Ella sonrió, pero luego sus ojos se cerraron, y quedé hipnotizado al ver su pecho y estómago expuestos, esa pequeña curva que conducía a donde su mano trabajaba.

Toda esa piel cálida y suave...

Me alegré de que ella no se bajara los pantalones también. No habría habido impedimento para que fuera hacia ella si hubiera visto ese hermoso coño y la dulce curva de su trasero desnudo otra vez después de todos estos años. Ya era bastante malo que todavía pudiera evocar las imágenes de su cuerpo desnudo con perfecta claridad.

La cara de Bella se arrugó, y supe que estaba cerca. Me agarré al costado de la pared con una mano, escupí en la otra, y finalmente la metí bajo mi bóxer slip para envolver mi dolorido pene.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás con un gemido de alivio cuando Bella soltó un gemido estrangulado, y supe que ella había abierto los ojos y podía ver lo que yo estaba haciendo. Me acaricié de la punta a la base, de la base a la punta, y cuando abrí los ojos para conectarlos con los suyos, aceleré mis movimientos para que coincidieran con los de ella.

Nos miramos fijamente y jadeamos y observamos y susurramos maldiciones y promesas de éxtasis mientras nos acercábamos a la liberación.

Ella se tensó, y se arqueó de nuevo, soltando un grito contenido, y yo estuve acabado cuando la vi desarmarse allí en mi sofá. Mi nombre salió de sus labios mientras estremecimientos sacudían su cuerpo, y respondí con un gruñido de su nombre mientras acababa con fuerza en mi mano.

Pegajoso y saciado, miré fijamente su pecho agitado, sus ojos cerrados y su pequeña sonrisa satisfecha.

Esa pequeña sonrisa era todo.

Me aferré a ella y esperé a que llegara su vergüenza, pero no fue así.

La sonrisa de Bella solo se ensanchó cuando se giró para mirarme, y mi boca se curvó en una sonrisa perezosa mientras ella arreglaba su ropa.

Había desaparecido la tímida Bella de dieciocho años con la que había estado en el campamento. Ella había sido reemplazada por esta bruja delante de mí, toda confianza y seducción.

Me había equivocado mucho en mi vida, pero tenía razón en una cosa... Este asunto lento me iba a matar completamente.

* * *

 ***IKEA:** es una corporación multinacional dedicada a la fabricación y venta minorista de muebles, objetos para el hogar y otros objetos de decoración de diseño contemporáneo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Disculpen la demora. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** saraipineda44, Merce, krisr0405, Pera l t, Pili, Lady Grigori, cavendano13, debynoe, bellaliz, Adriu, Sully YM, tulgarita, mcalderona2, Yoliki, Tata XOXO, Rosy Canul, leahdecall, EmmaBe, kaja0507, somas, Juliana masen, crysty Katy, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Noelia, jupy, Chayley Costa, Adriana Molina, Cary, liduvina, caresgar26, miop, EugeniaOst32, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	17. Capítulo 17: Invencible

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 17: Invencible**

 **EPOV**

Cuando desperté a la mañana siguiente y me deshice de la niebla del sueño, temor frío curvó sus dedos alrededor de mi estómago.

¿Bella se arrepentiría de lo que había pasado anoche?

Había sido cuidadoso de esperar hasta que ella se arreglara la ropa antes de acercarme a dejar un beso prolongado en sus labios, sin dejar que mi mano libre se moviera del respaldo del sofá, donde sostenía mi peso sobre ella. Ella me había sonreído con un suave "Buenas noches" mientras me alejaba.

—Buenas noches, Bella.

La sonrisa nunca dejó sus labios mientras se giraba hacia el costado y se acomodaba, y yo regresé a mi habitación en las nubes para limpiarme.

Pero entonces esta mañana, recordé la forma en que ella se había asustado después de que la besé esa noche no hacía mucho tiempo. Y aunque ella no se había, hasta donde yo sabía, arrepentido de ninguno de nuestros besos recientes, no podía estar seguro de cómo reaccionaría a lo que habíamos hecho anoche. Fue mucho más.

Y _tan_ jodidamente caliente.

Mi erección mañanera se retorció, y le di un rápido apretón, gimiendo porque tenía que orinar y realmente no quería hacerlo con una furiosa erección.

Después de la ducha, traté de calmar mis nervios, pero Bella terminó haciéndolo por mí, golpeando suavemente en mi puerta y luego asomando la cabeza justo cuando me subí la cremallera de los pantalones.

—Maldita sea. Demasiado lenta —dijo con un chasquido de sus dedos.

Una sonrisa de alivio curvó mis labios, y me reí a través de la nariz.

—Ven aquí —dije, levantando la barbilla y abriendo los brazos para ella.

Ella se veía relajada y feliz cuando casi saltó hacia mí y lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, dejando un beso en mi garganta.

—Lil se está vistiendo sola, así que pensé en venir a robarte un beso —dijo Bella, inclinando su cara hacia la mía.

No perdí tiempo en poner mis labios en los suyos, y mis miedos se disiparon por el momento.

Sin embargo, estaba bastante seguro de que nunca se irían por completo, porque al final del día, sabía que en realidad no era lo suficientemente bueno para Bella. No merecía todo el entendimiento que ella me había estado ofreciendo por todas las formas en que había jodido las cosas.

Dejando todo eso de lado, disfruté el momento, amando la sensación de su cálido cuerpo contra el mío y sus suaves labios presionados en los míos. Terminamos el beso antes de que se volviera demasiado acalorado, y ella metió su cabeza bajo mi barbilla de nuevo. Lo que fuera que ella usara en su cabello, me recordaba a las flores que mamá solía plantar junto a nuestra puerta principal mientras crecíamos. No tenía idea de cómo se llamaban, pero me encantaba su familiaridad cada vez que Bella estaba cerca.

Después de un momento, ella se alejó con una mirada avergonzada en su cara, y pasé mis manos arriba y abajo por su espalda, esperando a que hablara.

—Lo siento —murmuró—. ¿Por lo de anoche? —Sus mejillas se tiñeron con color—. Me um... dejé llevar un poco —finalizó, mirando a mi barbilla en lugar de a mis ojos.

 _¿En serio?_

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Lo sientes? ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Te perdiste la parte en donde me vine sobre mí mismo como un chico de trece años que se encontró con la hermana mayor de su mejor amigo cambiándose?

Ella levantó sus cejas hacia mí.

—Eso es extremadamente específico.

—Uh... Sí, bueno —carraspeé—. En fin. Por favor nunca más te disculpes por ser una sexy exhibicionista. ¿Trato?

Ella resopló ante mi descripción.

—Trato.

—Bien —dije, acercándola más—. Aunque... —Realmente no quería decir lo que mi conciencia me estaba recordando, pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo—. ¿Tal vez deberíamos calmarlo un poco? Al menos por ahora.

Las pestañas de Bella bajaron, y sus mejillas se pusieron más rosadas mientras ella jugaba con uno de los botones de mi camisa.

—Sí... —Se le escapó un suspiro—. Supongo que deberíamos —dijo con tristeza.

—Oye, fue tu idea ir lento, ya sabes —le dije, haciéndole cosquillas en los costados en un intento por recuperar la alegría que ella había exudado cuando entró en mi habitación—. Pero en vez de pisar los frenos, tú como que dejaste caer un ladrillo en el acelerador.

Detuve mi ataque de cosquillas, y ambos nos reímos de mi estúpida analogía.

—Lo sé —dijo ella—. Apesto. ¿Podrías tratar de ser un poco menos sexy o algo así? Eso me ayudaría mucho.

Resoplando hacia ella, negué con la cabeza.

—Eres adorable, ¿lo sabes? —Agachó la cabeza, pero levanté su barbilla así me miraba de nuevo—. Pero en serio. Sé que es importante para los dos no movernos demasiado rápido por el bien de Lily, así que... sí. ¿Tal vez no más espectáculos de medianoche en la sala? —Bajé mis manos por sus costados para apoyarlas en sus caderas, queriendo muchísimo sentir su firme trasero en mis manos—. No estoy seguro de que mi autocontrol resistiría una segunda vez. —Enfaticé mi declaración con un apretón a sus caderas.

Sus ojos oscuros ardieron en los míos, llenos del mismo deseo que siempre sentía alrededor de ella.

—Sé lo que quieres decir —dijo en su tono bajo y ronco, el que retorcía mis entrañas con necesidad.

Cualquier loco magnetismo que siempre había existido entre nosotros me estaba atrayendo de nuevo, y observé sus labios abrirse mientras me inclinaba.

Este beso no sería suave y dulce como el de hacía un minuto...

Justo cuando alcancé sus labios, el hechizo fue roto por un chillido.

—¡Mami! ¡No puedo encontrar mi zapato violeta!

Nos separamos riéndonos, y le di una nalgada mientras ella salía corriendo de la habitación con un jadeo.

Todo el día en el trabajo, no pude borrar la sonrisa de mi cara. Creo que asusté a Charlotte porque ella no me había visto tan feliz en... bueno, nunca.

Ni siquiera el hecho de que era lunes me podía desanimar.

No lastimaba que otro gran cliente que había estado tratando de conseguir me llamara para arreglar un contrato, después de haber pensado en ello durante el fin de semana.

Me sentía casi invencible.

.

.

Llegué a casa a una hora decente, y Lily estaba poniendo la última servilleta en la mesa al lado de mi lugar.

—¡Hola, papi!

—Hola, bebé. —Inhalé un aroma delicioso—. ¿Tocino? —pregunté mientras me aflojaba la corbata morada.

—Hamburguesas con queso y tocino —dijo Bella, saliendo de la cocina con una fuente de hamburguesas cubiertas con queso cheddar derretido.

Tragué la saliva que inundaba mi boca.

—Mmph, esto es bueno —dije alrededor de un bocado unos minutos después—. Gracias por cocinar.

—De nada —respondió Bella con una sonrisa, mirándome brevemente—. Me alegro que te guste.

Viéndose pensativa, ella se concentró en su plato, y mi estómago se hundió. Tragando el enorme mordisco que había dado, bajé mi hamburguesa.

¿Ya había entrado en razón?

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

Los ojos de Bella se movieron rápidamente hacia los míos, y parecían preocupados o doloridos o algo igualmente horrible.

Lily también me estaba mirando, y no quería alarmarla.

—No importa. Lo siento —dije, después volví mi atención a Lily—. ¿Cómo estuvo hoy el campamento, Lil?

—Bien —dijo ella, escudriñándome—. ¿Te estás poniendo triste otra vez, papi?

—¿Qué? —Me di cuenta que mi mirada había vuelto a Bella, así que me concentré en Lily de nuevo—. No, dulzura. Papi solo está cansado. Día largo.

El resto de la cena no fue tan cómodo después de eso. Aunque pude sentir los ojos de Bella sobre mí varias veces, elegí enfocarme en mi comida y hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para tragarla alrededor del nudo en mi garganta.

¿Cómo lo jodí esta vez?

Acababa de poner mi plato en el fregadero cuando Bella enganchó su meñique alrededor del mío mientras estaba saliendo de la cocina. Miré a nuestras manos y después a ella, esperando que me diera una pista.

—Hablaremos después de que Lil esté en la cama —susurró.

 _Mierda._

.

.

Ya estaba frunciendo el ceño.

Después de arropar a Lily, me había cambiado a una vieja camiseta del Campamento Wallasatch y pantalones de pijama, y traté de prepararme para lo que Bella tenía que decir. Sin embargo, la distancia no estaba ayudando, ya que ella estaba sentada en el sillón en lugar de a mi lado en el sofá.

—No me mires así, Edward —dijo ella con un gesto de desaprobación en su ceja.

—¿Qué demonios está pasando? Estabas bien esta mañana.

—Todavía estoy bien —dijo—. Solo quiero hablar de algunas cosas, y si me siento a tu lado, estaremos sobre el otro en diez segundos, y lo sabes.

Sí. Lo sabía totalmente.

Dejando que mis hombros finalmente se relajaran y lanzándole una sonrisa, dije:

—Está bien, ¿de qué quieres hablar?

Ella se mordió el labio, lo que significaba que estaba o nerviosa o excitada. O ambas.

—¿Podrías, um... bajar los brazos?

Había estirado los brazos a lo largo del sofá a ambos lados de mí y apoyado los pies en la mesita de café una vez que me di cuenta que ella no iba a abandonar mi trasero.

—Uh... ¿por qué?

Sus párpados se cerraron un poco, y se lamió esos labios carnosos.

Quería chuparlos.

—Oh —suspiré, dándome cuenta que algo sobre la ubicación de mis brazos dificultaba que no se abalanzara sobre mí.

¿Por qué no podía simplemente abalanzarse sobre mí ya?

La observé mirar mis brazos mientras los bajaba lentamente y extendía mis manos sobre mis muslos.

—¿Mejor?

Miró mis manos y negó con la cabeza.

—¿De verdad?

—Tus manos —susurró—. Tan grandes.

Mis cejas se levantaron.

Realmente no tenía idea de lo mucho que estas partes aparentemente inofensivas de mi cuerpo la excitaban. _Guau_. Supongo que siempre había asumido que había un desequilibrio entre nosotros en el departamento de la lujuria. Por supuesto que sabía que ella se sentía atraída por mí, pero esto realmente me abrió los ojos, y fue debidamente anotado.

—Um... realmente no puedo cortarme las manos, Bella.

Ella rodó sus bonitos ojos hacia mí.

—Solo... júntalas o algo así —dijo ella, demostrando con sus propias manos—. Hazlas más pequeñas.

Resoplando hacia ella, obedecí.

—Está bien.

—Está bien —asintió y se recompuso—. Entonces, la biblioteca estaba muerta hoy.

—Como siempre.

—Bueno, sí. Así que tuve mucho tiempo en mis manos, y en lugar de leer como generalmente hago cuando está lento, comencé a pensar en todo lo que dijimos la otra noche en la cocina.

Tragué saliva, apretando mis manos juntas.

—Está bien.

—Obviamente dijimos mucho, y las emociones estaban elevadas, y yo solo quería disfrutar el fin de semana y no analizarlo todo. —Bella subió sus piernas y enganchó sus brazos alrededor de sus espinillas—. Tú dijiste algo que en realidad no se registró en el momento, y quería preguntarte al respecto, pero es bastante personal.

Los nervios pincharon la piel de mi cuello. No podía pensar en lo que podría ser tan personal que ella estaría ansiosa por tocar el tema.

—Puedes preguntarme cualquier cosa, Bell.

Sus ojos se suavizaron ante mi apodo para ella, y sonreí.

—Está bien. Um. Algunas de las cosas que dijiste sobre por qué te quedaste con Kate durante tanto tiempo realmente no tenían sentido, así que um... Ugh. —Dejó caer su cara en sus manos por un segundo, pero después me miró nuevamente—. ¿Dijiste algo sobre la última voluntad de Lizzy? —evadió, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar.

Cuando estábamos en el campamento le había contado que tuve una hermana que falleció, pero realmente nunca profundicé en nada que implicara que Kate y Lizzy fueran amigas.

Me aclaré la garganta y después procedí a contarle sobre lo mucho que Lizzy siempre quiso que Kate y yo estuviéramos juntos, que nos casáramos y tuviéramos bebés. Bella escuchó atentamente mientras yo hablaba sobre lo cercanos que los tres habíamos sido y lo devastados que estábamos por perderla. Cómo nos apoyamos en el otro y decidimos intentarlo. Por ella.

—Dios, Edward —dijo Bella una vez que había terminado de explicar. Se limpió una lágrima que había rodado por su mejilla—. Es... lamento mucho hacerte revivir eso, pero me ayuda a entender mejor las cosas.

Le ofrecí una sonrisa triste mientras algo del dolor de recordar la muerte de Lizzy se asentaba en mi pecho.

—Está bien. Me alegra que preguntaras. Quiero que seamos capaces de hablar sobre las cosas difíciles, ¿sabes?

Bella asintió, mirando la mesita de café, perdida en sus pensamientos.

—¿Estás bien? —le pregunté.

—Sí, lo siento. Solo estoy... pensando. —Me miró de nuevo—. Quiero que siempre seamos honestos el uno con el otro, ¿de acuerdo?

Asentí, preguntándome a dónde iba con esto.

—Siempre.

—Admito que algo que Angela me dijo cuando hablé con ella hoy alimentó algunas de las dudas que he estado teniendo.

 _¿Dudas? Mierda. Esto es todo. Ella sabe que no la merezco. Se acabó._

Pero... ella acababa de decir que entendía las cosas mejor.

—Deja de arrancarte el cabello —murmuró, acercándose y apartando mis manos de mi cabeza.

Intentando tragar algo de mi pánico, dije con voz estrangulada:

—¿Dudas?

Con un suspiro, ella se sentó a mi lado y agarró unas de mis manos. Me aferré como si mi vida dependiera de ello.

—No quiero decir que tengo alguna duda sobre lo que siento por ti, Edward, así que por favor no te preocupes por eso.

Exhalando un suspiro de alivio, pregunté:

—¿Qué dijo Angela?

Bella se giró hacia mí en el sofá, subiendo sus piernas para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas y poniendo nuestras manos entrelazadas en su regazo.

—No quiero que se lo recrimines, ¿de acuerdo?

—No lo haré.

 _Podría._

—¿Me lo prometes?

Le di una sonrisa burlona.

—Está bien, lo prometo.

—Está bien, ella como que… me advirtió sobre estar con alguien que parece ser del tipo "amar a la persona con quien está" —dijo, usando comillas imaginarias.

—¿El _qué_?

—Shh. Lily.

Mis mejillas se calentaron.

—Cierto. Lo siento.

—Es solo que... tienes que entender cómo se ve esto desde el exterior. Yo tuve a tu bebé, pero te quedaste con Kate todos estos años, yendo tan lejos como para vivir con ella y pedirle que se case contigo.

—Pero...

—Y en la cocina el otro día, tú dijiste muchas cosas maravillosas, y quiero creerlas con muchas ganas, pero...

—No te mentí —intervine, dolor tiñendo mi tono.

—Sé que no lo hiciste —se apresuró a asegurar.

—Y dijiste que entendías mejor la situación con Kate ahora que te expliqué sobre Lizzy. Y estuvo la muerte de los padres de Kate y todo justo después del campamento...

—Sí. Entiendo que fue principalmente culpa y una obligación equivocada lo que te mantuvo con Kate, y eso es admirable en cierta forma. Pero todavía necesito superar algunos problemas de dolor y confianza, porque para mí, durante todos estos años, se sintió como que la elegiste a ella sobre Lily y yo.

—Pero…

—Lo sé —interrumpió, levantando una mano—. Siempre has sido un padre increíble para Lily, incluso cuando no vivíamos contigo. Y yo nunca te di la impresión de que quería estar contigo de nuevo. Pero tienes que entender... no quería ser esa chica, Edward. No podía ser esa chica que trataba de robar el novio de otra persona. Seguí esperando que vieras que ustedes no eran el uno para el otro y que te dieras cuenta que Lily y yo pertenecíamos contigo.

Mientras más hablaba, más grande se volvía el nudo en mi garganta.

—Lo siento —grazné.

—Oye —dijo, acercándose y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura, descansando la cabeza en mi pecho y llenándolo de nuevo con esperanza—. Por favor no te culpes. Lo superaremos. Solo me va a tomar un poco de tiempo entenderlo todo, ¿sabes? Mucho ha cambiado muy rápidamente, y no puedo evitar preguntarme qué habría pasado si nuestro departamento nunca se hubiera incendiado.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté, de repente incómodo, a pesar de que todavía tenía su calor contra mí.

—Vamos, Edward. Honestidad, ¿recuerdas?

Suspiré, sin realmente querer tener que seguir enfrentando mis propios defectos, pero se lo debía a ella. Acariciando su espalda, dije:

—También me he estado preguntando eso, para ser honesto. Pero la cosa es, Kate y yo nunca tuvimos este gran y apasionado romance, como puede que te hayas imaginado... como es con nosotros —dije, arriesgándome. Ella me apretó la cintura, así que continué—: Fue más un amor platónico que obstinadamente continuamos tratando de convertir en algo más.

—¿Te habrías casado con ella? —preguntó Bella con inquietud en su voz.

Soltando un largo suspiro, pensé en eso por un segundo, y me di cuenta que en realidad nunca me había imaginado casándome con Kate. Nunca me había visto parado en el altar y a ella viniendo por el pasillo con un vestido blanco. Una cierta morena, por otro lado...

—No —le respondí, negando con la cabeza. Bella se hundió contra mí en lo que asumí era alivio—. Se lo pedí porque estábamos en una especie de punto en nuestra relación de "o lo tomas o lo dejas". Debería haber dejado eso muchísimo más pronto, pero ya hemos cubierto eso —dije con una risa sin humor—. Creo que en el fondo, había estado buscando una forma de terminar las cosas por un tiempo. No es como si fuera lo suficientemente estúpido para _realmente_ creer que ella hubiera estado bien si te quedabas aquí.

Bella se rio ligeramente.

—Sí, me pregunté sobre eso, pero estábamos desesperadas, y no iba a decir que no, especialmente con lo persistente que fuiste sobre recibirnos a Lily y a mí juntas y todo.

—Me alegro de que no dijeras que no —dije, apretando mi agarre en ella.

—Yo también.

—Sabes, tampoco creo que Kate alguna vez realmente pensara que la boda pasaría.

Bella se alejó y me miró entonces.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí. —Me encogí de hombros—. Quiero decir, nunca hablamos sobre poner una fecha, y hasta donde yo sé, ella no había visto un solo vestido ni nada de eso.

—Oh, guau. Huh.

—Sí. Como te dije antes, fuiste el catalizador, pero algo más habría sucedido tarde o temprano. Uno de nosotros finalmente habría entrado en razón, o tal vez Kate habría conocido a alguien más.

—O tal vez tú lo habrías hecho —interrumpió Bella.

—No —dije, negando con la cabeza—. He sabido por mucho tiempo que nunca me sentiría con nadie de la forma que me sentía contigo. —Bella jadeó, pero seguí hablando, observando sus ojos volverse vidriosos—. Pero me convencí de que tú no sentías lo mismo, así que mantuve la distancia y traté de hacerlo funcionar con Kate. —Tomando una respiración profunda, puse mi mano en la parte posterior de su cabeza, acariciando su sedoso cabello. Ella tarareó de satisfacción—. La forma en que me miraste esa primera noche… no había visto esa mirada en tus ojos desde el campamento. Y si hubiera pensado que tú todavía... quiero decir, nunca habías mostrado siquiera un indicio de que todavía me querías de esa forma, y ni siquiera puedes imaginar lo emocionante que fue eso para mí.

Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

—Creo que puedo imaginarlo.

Borré esa sexy sonrisa de su cara con besos y después me alejé de nuevo así ella podía verme a los ojos para lo que quería decir a continuación.

—Gracias por ser el catalizador, Bell. Gracias por sacarme de la autocomplacencia y por estar aquí conmigo. Gracias por ser honesta conmigo y por estar dispuesta a darme una oportunidad. Necesito esa oportunidad para redimirme por hacerte sentir como un premio consuelo, porque eso está muy lejos de lo que tú eres para mí.

.

.

Las siguientes semanas fueron buenas. Bella y yo continuamos hablando de cosas por las tardes, y obtuve más de su perspectiva sobre criar a Lily como madre soltera, ir a la escuela, y tratar de tener una vida social. Mi respeto y admiración por ella solo siguieron creciendo.

Hablamos sobre tratar de ir a citas reales cuando mamá y papá pudieran llevarse a Lily, y no podía esperar para salir con ella. ¿Para que ella se arreglara para _mí_?

Probablemente colapsaría en ese momento.

Hicimos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para resistir presionar completamente nuestros cuerpos, aunque fallamos unas cuantas veces. No era que me estuviera quejando. Pero sabía que no podía tocarla, no realmente, o estaríamos en problemas con los dioses de tomar-esto-lento porque no podía resistir el cuerpo de esa mujer. En absoluto.

Y como habíamos acordado que la masturbación mutua era un callejón sin salida, regresamos a las duchas frecuentes.

Sin embargo, sacar el sexo del asunto por ahora estaba funcionando bien, porque realmente disfrutaba de conocer a Bella más y más. Y parecíamos volver a la comodidad que habíamos tenido el uno con el otro en el campamento.

Tantas cosas sobre Bella eran las mismas, pero algunas cosas inevitablemente habían cambiado a lo largo de los años. Ella todavía arrugaba la nariz cuando se reía, pero ya no se sonrojaba cada vez que yo hacía una broma vulgar. Todavía usaba protector labial de cereza, y ese sabor inundó mi cerebro con los recuerdos de nuestro verano juntos.

Ella todavía me hacía reír como loco, y su pasión por las matemáticas y la enseñanza no había disminuido ni un poco.

Estaba muy impresionado por ella.

.

.

Lily comenzaría la escuela la próxima semana, así que salimos el sábado y le conseguimos sus útiles escolares y algo de ropa nueva. Había ayudado a pagar por esas cosas en el pasado, pero nunca había ayudado con las compras, y en realidad fue bastante divertido, excepto cuando una señora casi me derribó por la última mochila de _Frozen._

Estaba muy contento de que no fuera la película favorita de Lily.

Cuando mi teléfono sonó esa tarde mientras estábamos guardando las cosas, tuve que pasar junto a Bella para salir y recuperarlo de la encimera de la cocina.

Ella acababa de girarse de colgar algo de ropa en el clóset de Lily, y yo descaradamente la presioné en la pared con todo mi cuerpo. Su respiración se entrecortó mientras sus ojos se ampliaban, y después le lanzó una mirada a Lily, que estaba sentada en la cama, mirando felizmente sus nuevas carpetas.

—Oh, lo siento —murmuré—. No te vi allí.

—Eres tan tonto, papi —dijo Lily.

—Lo soy, ¿verdad? —respondí, alejándome de Bella con un guiño.

Ella negó con la cabeza hacia mí, pero estaba sonriendo como si fuera a vengarse por eso más tarde.

No podía esperar.

Trotando, llegué al teléfono justo antes de que fuera al correo de voz, ni siquiera verifiqué el identificador de llamada en mi apuro.

—¿Hola?

Una pausa.

—Hola, Edward.

Alejé el teléfono de mi oreja y miré la pantalla porque era la última persona que esperaba que llamara.

Efectivamente...

—¿Kate?

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. ¿Qué creen que quiera Kate? Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Euge32, Sully YM, krisr0405, Lady Grigori, saraipineda44, Pera l t, Pili, freedom2604, tulgarita, miop, solecitopucheta, cavendano13, Yoliki, bbluelilas, Tata XOXO, OnlyRobPatti, debynoe, Sther Evans, alejandra1987, Noelia, Cary, Vanina Iliana, Merce, y jupy.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	18. Capítulo 18: Primera cita

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 18: Primera cita**

 **EPOV**

—¿ _Kate?_

Ella se rio entre dientes.

—¿Cómo estás?

Un poco sorprendido de que me estuviera llamando, me dejé caer en un taburete y me pasé una mano por el cabello. Mi mente corría con teorías sobre su razón para llamarme. ¿Estaba bien? ¿Necesitaba mi ayuda? Ella estaba en una nueva ciudad extraña, pero tenía a su prima, Tanya, allí.

Seguramente no me estaba llamando para tratar de volver a estar juntos.

 _Oh, Dios. ¿Podría estar embarazada?_ Ella siempre había estado en control natal, pero pensándolo bien, Bella también. Todo era posible.

—Estoy... bien, gracias. ¿Cómo estás tú?

—Estoy bastante bien, de hecho —respondió con lo que sonó como un suspiro feliz.

Eso trajo una sonrisa a mi cara.

—Me alegra escuchar eso.

—¿Cómo están Bella y Lily? —preguntó, sonando genuinamente interesada.

Mi sonrisa solo se amplió.

—Están muy bien.

—Bien —dijo ella sinceramente—. Sé que probablemente es extraño que esté llamando, pero sentí que dejamos las cosas en muy buenos términos, y no puedo imaginarte estando fuera de mi vida. Quiero decir, nos conocemos desde siempre —divagó, y asentí—. Pero tengo que decir que... estoy un poco enojada contigo.

Bajé la barbilla y fruncí las cejas.

—¿Lo siento?

Kate soltó una risa burlona y feliz.

—He conocido a alguien. Y es... desearía haber sabido antes lo que realmente podía ser, ¿sabes? —suspiró—. ¿Es así como es para ti y Bella? ¿Este sentimiento consumidor que rebasa todos tus sentidos?

—Bueno... —Mi cuello se calentó, y puse una palma en él—. Sí —dije, reacio a que pareciera que estaba desestimando mi relación con Kate, pero queriendo ser honesto con ella.

—Eso pensé —dijo ella en voz baja—. Debería haberte dejado ir hace mucho tiempo, Edward. Lo siento.

—No, es... —Pasando una mano por mi cabello otra vez, traté de organizar mis pensamientos para darle una respuesta adecuada que no la hiciera sentir como si nunca me hubiera importado, porque lo había hecho. Todavía lo hacía. Como mi amiga.

—Sé que vas a tratar de echarte la culpa, pero honestamente, Edward, con todo lo que pasó, sabía que no serías el que terminara las cosas, y me aproveché de eso. Me aferré a ti por las razones equivocadas, y realmente lo siento.

—No sé qué decir. Quiero decir, no te lo reprocho, Kate.

—Sé que no lo haces. Eres un buen chico, y solo... quiero que seas feliz.

—Lo soy —le dije con una sonrisa.

—Bien. Escucha, ¿crees que podría hablar con Bella realmente rápido?

—Uh... —Una mirada hacia el pasillo reveló a Bella saliendo para echar un poco de ropa sucia en el lavarropas—. ¿Por qué? —pregunté, sintiéndome protector con Bella. No pensaba que Kate la fuera a lastimar, especialmente ahora, pero todavía era cauteloso.

Kate se rio suavemente.

—No te preocupes, Edward. No es nada malo. Lo prometo.

—Está bien. —Todavía un poco perplejo, me rasqué la nuca—. Le preguntaré.

Silencié mi teléfono y lo dejé sobre la mesa del comedor antes de tomar el canasto de la ropa sucia de las manos de Bella.

—Es Kate. En el teléfono. —Las cejas de Bella subieron en su frente—. Quiere hablar contigo, pero solo si estás de acuerdo con eso.

 **BPOV**

Mi corazón latía acelerado mientras agarraba el teléfono de Edward y le sacaba el silencio. ¿De qué podría querer hablarme Kate?

—¿H-hola?

—Hola, Bella. Sé que esto es raro —dijo ella, directo al grano—, pero quería disculparme contigo. He estado pensando mucho y haciendo un examen de conciencia desde que dejé Seattle, y te debo una disculpa por cómo las traté a ti y a Lily a lo largo de los años.

—No, Kate. Yo…

—No, por favor. Tú y Edward son muy parecidos —dijo ella con una risa—. Sé que vas a decir que lo entiendes o lo que sea. Pero sin importar los porqués, yo estaba equivocada. Quiero que sepas que Edward siempre, _siempre_ puso a esa pequeña primero, y admito que algo de resentimiento creció en mí por eso. Pero yo estuve resentida contigo desde el minuto que descubrí que estabas embarazada. Cuando él te devolvió la llamada ese día en su dormitorio... la forma en que su cara se iluminó, Bella... nunca antes había visto eso.

—Oh —suspiré, sin saber cómo responder a eso.

—He estado en terapia —continuó—, y me di cuenta que debería haber comenzado hace mucho tiempo. Es importante que para mí ser honesta y sacar esto de mi pecho. Esto es probablemente lo más honesta que alguna vez he sido en mi vida, especialmente conmigo misma —dijo ella con una risa baja—. Y honestamente puedo decir que debería haberlo dejado ir ese día, y lamento no haber podido.

—Dios, Kate —me ahogué, sollozando mientras mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

Alarmado, Edward se acercó a mí y puso una mano en mi hombro, pero puse mi mano sobre la suya y articulé que todo estaba bien.

—No espero que me perdones —siguió—. En realidad, no quiero que lo hagas. Solo quiero que lo cuides bien y que sea feliz. —Ella pausó un momento—. Yo todavía... me preocupo por él. Él y yo hemos sido amigos desde que éramos pequeños, y quiero que sea feliz, y ¿puedo, um... ser totalmente honesta contigo? —preguntó.

No podía imaginar lo que posiblemente podría estar guardándose a esta altura, pero le dije:

—Por supuesto.

—Tú y yo nunca hemos sido amigas —dijo ella, declarando lo obvio—, y eso es mi culpa porque sabía que él todavía tenía sentimientos por ti, incluso si él no se daba cuenta. Y yo sospechaba que era lo mismo para ti, aunque siempre respetaste nuestra relación, lo que puedo apreciar ahora que he seguido adelante. En ese momento, sin embargo, te traté como el enemigo, lo que no fue justo para ninguno de ustedes. Simplemente tenía mucho miedo de perderlo, Bella. Ya había perdido a mucha gente, y encima, tenía todos esos amigos superficiales que siempre me decían lo _buen partido_ que era.

Hizo una pausa, y casi pude escucharla rodar los ojos. Pero sabía que era por sus amigos hablando de Edward como si él fuera un pez realmente sabroso que ella había pescado, no una desestimación al hecho de que Edward era un gran tipo.

—En fin, he conocido a alguien aquí en Nueva York, y él es simplemente... todo lo que nunca me di cuenta que necesitaba. Finalmente lo entiendo, y ni siquiera puedo comprender el dolor que debes haber sentido al estar separada de tu amor. —Las lágrimas eran evidentes en su voz ahora, y me limpié mis propias lágrimas mientras ella continuaba—. Me aproveché del gran corazón de Edward todos estos años, y lo siento. Debes saber que si hubiera estado llamando para tratar de recuperarlo, él te elegiría. Lo pude escuchar en su voz. Muchas veces, te acusé de tratar de robártelo, pero ahora sé que solo era yo proyectándome porque me sentía amenazada. Y porque sabía que habrías tenido éxito, si alguna vez lo hubieras intentado. Si alguna vez lo hubiera dejado ir siquiera por un día luego de que volvimos a estar juntos después de ese verano, lo habría perdido para siempre. Pero entonces... nunca realmente lo tuve, ¿verdad?

Kate se detuvo de nuevo, pero permanecí en silencio, asumiendo que la pregunta era retórica. Ella sollozó antes de continuar.

»Odio haberme interpuesto en el camino para que ustedes estén juntos, y me odio por ser distante con Lily. De verdad la quiero. Simplemente era tan malditamente difícil, saber que yo nunca sería suficiente para él. Él es casi el chico perfecto, ¿sabes? Simplemente no es perfecto para mí, y yo no era la indicada para él. —Sollozó de nuevo—. Lo siento, estoy divagando. Solo... entrégate con todo, ¿de acuerdo, Bella? No te contengas. Estén juntos. Sean una familia. Recuperen el tiempo perdido, y cuídense el uno al otro.

—Kate…

—Me tengo que ir —dijo ella con voz temblorosa—. Garrett me está esperando. —Pude escuchar la sonrisa en su voz, y eso trajo una a mi cara también.

—Gracias —murmuré.

—Gracias por escucharme —dijo ella—. Adiós, Bella.

—Adiós, Kate —susurré, pero ella ya se había ido.

Dejándome caer en la silla más cercana, me quedé mirando al espacio por un momento, solo... procesando.

—¿Bella? —dijo Edward—. ¿Estás bien, nena?

—¿Qué? —pregunté, aturdida—. Oh. Sí, lo siento. Estoy bien. Solo estoy pensando.

—¿Qué te dijo? —preguntó, girando la silla más cercana para enfrentarme y agarrar mis manos.

No estaba segura de por dónde empezar. Mucho de esto se sentía muy personal, como si fuera solo para mis oídos.

—Ella ha conocido a alguien —le dije con una sonrisa. Nunca le había deseado mal a Kate. Sabía que ella no era una mala persona, y por supuesto sabía que Edward siempre se preocuparía por ella. Pero no podía negar que estaba aliviada de escuchar que ella había seguido adelante y que no trataría de interferir en nuestras vidas de esa forma.

—Me lo dijo —dijo Edward, devolviéndome la sonrisa.

—¿Estás...? Quiero decir, ¿se siente raro para ti?

Sus cejas se hundieron en el medio, y sus yemas acariciaron mis palmas mientras él pensaba.

—No. ¿Debería?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No sé. Solo quiero que sepas que entiendo si es extraño para ti, y estoy aquí si quieres hablar sobre ello.

La sonrisa regresó a su cara.

—Eres increíble, ¿lo sabes?

— _Tú también_ —dije. Mi mala imitación de un acento de Boston, a lo Jimmy Fallon en _Saturday Night Live_ hizo reír a Edward como había esperado que lo hiciera.

Sus hermosos ojos todavía estaban arrugados en las esquinas cuando él dijo:

—No es extraño para mí. Estoy feliz por ella.

—Yo también lo estoy. Y estoy un poco... —me callé, sintiéndome tonta por lo que estaba a punto de decir.

Edward me tocó la mejilla suavemente.

—¿Un poco qué?

Me encogí de hombros.

—No lo sé. ¿Aliviada? Suena estúpido decirlo en voz alta, pero supongo que seguía esperando que ella entrara aquí y exigiera que te devolviera o algo así —dije, sacudiendo la cabeza y riéndome de mis ridículos pensamientos.

Él inclinó la cabeza y me estudió por un momento.

—Bella... sabes que incluso si ella lo hacía... he terminado con ella. Para siempre. No hay vuelta atrás. Ella y yo nunca estuvimos destinados a ser más que amigos, y nunca lo seremos de nuevo. Sé que todavía necesito ganarme tu confianza, pero solo te quiero a ti. Durante el tiempo que tú me quieras —dijo él, acunando mi mejilla.

—Te creo, Edward —dije, apoyándome en su mano—. Y yo también te quiero. Durante el tiempo que tú me quieras.

—Entonces supongo que nos quedaremos con el otro para siempre.

Mi sonrisa tuvo que haber sido cegadora.

—Creo que puedo vivir con eso.

.

.

—¡Mami! ¡Banna y papa están aquí!

Metiendo mi segundo arete a través de mi lóbulo y presionando el cierre, me apresuré hacia la puerta y la abrí para Esme y Carlisle.

—Bella, te ves impresionante —dijo Esme, contemplando mi vestido negro atado al cuello.

Mis mejillas se calentaron, y me miré.

—Gracias.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Impresionante —dijo Carlisle con un guiño, y mis mejillas ardieron diez veces más. Carlisle era una versión mayor de Edward pero con diferente color de cabello, y él era tan malditamente guapo—. ¿Lista para irse, señorita Lil? —le preguntó a la pequeña saltando detrás de mí.

—¡Sí! —exclamó ella, y le sonreí, enamorada de su exuberancia. Ella se giró hacia mí—. Te ves muy linda, mami. ¿Vas a ver a Riley?

Ella nunca había conocido a Riley, pero se lo había mencionado en el pasado así ella sabía con quién estaba, en caso de que algo sucediera. Y nunca había usado la palabra "cita", así que ella no tenía idea de lo que era eso.

—No, um. —Acuclillándome en mi falda con vuelos, agarré una de sus manos—. Mami va a salir a cenar con papi esta noche.

Su cabeza se inclinó mientras lo consideraba, y después de un momento, preguntó:

—¿Por qué no puedo ir?

—Bueno... —Miré a Esme, y ella me estaba dando una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Recuerdas que hemos hablado sobre la privacidad?

Lily asintió.

—Sí, ¿como cuando quiero estar en mi habitación sola o cuando tú quiere ir al baño sola?

Me reí entre dientes, recordando todas las veces que solo había querido cinco segundos a solas en el baño.

—Sí, exactamente. Y a veces, los adultos quieren tener un poco de privacidad... _juntos_.

Sus pequeñas cejas se fruncieron.

—¿De verdad?

—Sí, a veces —le dije con una sonrisa tierna, sin querer explicar nada más por el momento.

Lily pensó por otro minuto y después se encogió de hombros.

—Está bien. ¿Puedo tener un abrazo y un beso?

Me reí, aliviada de que ella aceptara mi limitada explicación.

—Por supuesto que puedes, bebé. Puedes tener todos los abrazos y besos que quieras. Siempre. —De acuerdo, me estaba poniendo cursi, pero me encantaba cuando ella los pedía en lugar de al revés.

Lily estaba creciendo muy rápido. Había comenzado el jardín de infantes un par de días antes, y fue tan agridulce. Edward y yo llegamos tarde al trabajo así podíamos acompañarla a su salón de clases y pasar el rato por unos minutos. Estuvo bien al principio, pero después otra niña se sentó a su lado y le dio una mala mirada, y yo solo quería agarrarla y salir corriendo de ahí.

Mis ojos se habían llenado de lágrimas, y nos habíamos despedido rápidamente para no molestarla.

—Mi niña grande —susurré en su cabello, dándole un suave apretón antes de liberarla para sus abuelos. Ella rodó su pequeña maleta de mariquita detrás de ella y se giró para saludarme con la mano antes de salir al pasillo.

Parada descalza en la sala, me quedé mirando la puerta por unos segundos después de que se fueron, y mi estómago se agitó ante la idea de Edward entrando en cualquier momento. Él me había mandado un mensaje de texto hacía unos veinte minutos, diciendo que salió del trabajo.

Íbamos a ir a nuestra primera cita oficial esta noche, y Lily pasaría la noche con sus abuelos.

Una vez que me puse los tacones, regresé al baño. Estaba tan nerviosa que seguía obsesionada con mi cabello. Este hombre era el padre de mi hija, y estábamos viviendo juntos, aun así tenía todos los nervios habituales de la primera cita. Puede que incluso fueran peores de lo normal porque era _Edward_.

Él siempre había sido con el que comparaba a todos los hombres, y simplemente nunca estaban a la altura. Riley era un buen chico, inteligente, amable, generoso, guapo, todo. Y tuvimos un poco de pasión en la habitación, pero la conexión verdadera como la que había tenido con Edward simplemente no estaba allí.

Al oír el tintineo de las llaves, esponjé mi cabello una vez más, tomé una profunda respiración, y le dije a mi reflejo que se calmara.

Sin embargo, esto era grande. Podía sentirlo en mis huesos.

Era nuestra primera noche sin Lily desde ese fin de semana que habíamos solucionado todo. No estaba exactamente segura de lo que sucedería esta noche. ¿Sería capaz de resistirme si Edward intentaba seducirme? ¿Siquiera quería seguir conteniéndome?

Habíamos instalado los nuevos muebles de la habitación el fin de semana pasado, con solo una mínima discusión sobre dónde iba cada pieza, y esa cama parecía malditamente cómoda. Edward había estado molestándome desde entonces por seguir durmiendo en el sofá, pero no había forma de que pudiera estar en esa cama con él y no estar montando su pene en cuestión de segundos.

Con la mente oficialmente en el plano sexual, me estremecí ante el pensamiento de hacer exactamente eso mientras me retocaba el labial.

Mi conversación con Kate había estado repitiéndose en mi cabeza desde el día en que ella llamó, y no era como si necesitara su permiso de alguna forma, pero me había estado conteniendo por miedo y por simplemente no confiar completamente en Edward o en mí misma. Pero ella tenía razón. Sabía ahora que él me elegiría. Él me habría elegido en aquel entonces si ciertas circunstancias hubieran sido diferentes. ¿Pero quién sabe? Las cosas podrían no haber funcionado para nosotros si hubiéramos estado juntos entonces. Podríamos haber estado demasiado abrumados con el nuevo bebé y sin saber cómo lidiar con un recién nacido y, como si eso fuera poco, guiar una nueva relación. Cuando estuvimos juntos en el campamento, estábamos en esa burbuja de amor divertida y fugaz, disfrutando de escabullirnos. Fue increíble, pero no era la vida real.

A veces, las cosas no salían de la forma que querías porque no era el momento correcto. Y a veces, esas cosas se alineaban en el futuro, y entonces te dabas cuanta por qué no funcionaron la primera vez.

Tal vez así fue para nosotros. Tal vez ahora, finalmente era nuestro momento correcto.

—¿Bella? —llamó Edward, su voz un poco temblorosa.

 _¿Él podría estar tan nervioso como yo?_

—Sí, un segundo. —Agarré mi pequeño bolso de la encimera del baño y acomodé otro rizo terco antes de ir hacia su suave voz.

Los aleteos en mi estómago se aceleraron cuando lo vi bebiendo de una botella de agua en la cocina, su cabeza inclinada hacia atrás y su nuez de Adán subiendo y bajando.

Mierda, quería lamer ese cuello.

Al escuchar el clic de mis tacones, él bajó la botella y se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano. Su mirada se centró en mis pies y después hizo un recorrido por todo mi cuerpo, puro calor emanando de esos ojos verdeazulados.

Me lo estaba comiendo con la mirada casi de la misma forma, con su traje y corbata y su cabello rebelde.

—Dios, Bella. Te ves... —Sacudió la cabeza y examinó mi cuerpo una vez más.

—Ídem —respondí, lamiéndome los labios mientras él dejaba la botella de agua en la encimera y me miraba con un brillo determinado en los ojos.

En tres largos pasos, Edward acortó la distancia entre nosotros y acunó mi cara en sus grandes manos justo antes de que su boca aterrizara en la mía. Ni siquiera me importaba que acababa de aplicar meticulosamente mi lápiz labial. Arrojando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello, le devolví el beso con toda la pasión que había sentido por él desde que tenía dieciocho años. La había reprimido durante años, pero se negaba a ser reprimida por más tiempo.

Presionados lo más cerca posible, nos besamos como si no hubiera mañana. Pasé mis dedos a través de su sedoso cabello, y él acunó mi trasero en sus manos. Las lenguas bailaron y giraron, gemidos y jadeos saliendo entre nosotros. Ese intenso dolor familiar comenzó a latir entre mis piernas, y sabía que teníamos que calmarnos si alguna vez queríamos llegar al restaurante.

Edward persiguió mis labios cuando me alejé, y sonreí ante su puchero cuando puse una mano sobre su pecho para empujarlo suavemente hacia atrás.

—Será mejor que nos calmemos, o nos perderemos toda la parte de la cita de la noche —dije con una suave risa.

Pasando una mano por su cabello, él jadeó un poco, y el aire saliendo de esos labios perfectos me hizo querer chuparlos de nuevo.

Me contuve, pero apenas.

Edward asintió.

—Tienes razón. Definitivamente quiero hacer la parte de la cita, y te ves increíble. ¿Ya lo mencioné? —Me dio esa sonrisa torcida que tanto amaba.

—Creo que podrías haberte callado antes de la parte de "increíble", pero después como que me atacaste, así que creo que entendí lo esencial* —dije con una sonrisa.

—Oh, te daré lo esencial* —respondió él, acercándose a mí de nuevo.

Resoplé una risa, mi mente todavía firmemente en la parte sexual mientras su olor limpio se arremolinaba a mi alrededor.

—Pareció que dijiste semen*.

Su sonrisa era realmente pícara.

—También tengo mucho de eso que podría darte.

Palmeando su corbata, le dije:

—Guarda eso para _después_ de la cita.

Tuve que reclinar la cabeza para mirarlo a la cara mientras él se inclinaba sobre mí y se lamía los labios.

—¿Sí?

Asintiendo, deslicé mis brazos sobre sus hombros de nuevo.

—Sí. Creo que... ya he terminado con esta cosa lenta.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —gimió, agarrando mi trasero y levantándome contra él.

Envolviendo mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, chupé la esquina de su mandíbula, algo que recordaba que le solía encantar, y él casi me dejó caer.

Con un gruñido sexy, me apretó el trasero mientras nos llevaba hacia la habitación, pero luego se detuvo abruptamente justo antes de llegar a la puerta.

—Mierda. Espera, espera, espera. —Me quitó de encima él y me puso de pie.

Un poco desorientada, me apoyé en la pared.

—Pero...

—Vamos a hacer esto de la manera correcta, maldita sea —dijo, ajustándose a través de sus pantalones—. Primero la cita.

Con un tarareo, fruncí los labios.

—Pero mira, yo no me abro de piernas en la primera cita, así que estás jodido de cualquier manera. ¿Qué prefieres? ¿Literal o figurado?

Edward se rio.

—Jesús, eres linda. Y malvada —dijo él, apuntándome—. Pero voy a elegir la jodida figurada esta única vez. Sin embargo, para futuras referencias —dijo con una sonrisa burlona—, la jodida literal siempre ganará.

Su sonrisa cursi me hizo resoplar, y me moví para agarrar mi bolso de donde lo había dejado caer durante nuestra sesión de besos en la cocina.

—Debidamente anotado.

* * *

*Primero dicen "gist", que en este caso significa entender lo esencial de algo; y después Bella le dice que pareció que dijo "jizz", que en este caso sería semen. Es un juego de palabras que pierde el sentido al traducirlo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Kate solo quería disculparse, ¡menos mal! Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** solecitopucheta, cavendano13, Tata XOXO, alejandra1987, Adriu, somas, Yoliki, Noelia, Pili, Sther Evans, krisr0405, Euge32, karoSwan, bbluelilas, Lady Grigori, tulgarita, Sully YM, jupy, debynoe, Pera l.t, Noir Lark, FerHerrera, GabyF, freedom2604, miri, miop, kaja0507, sagecristin, y May Cullen M.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	19. Capítulo 19: Deslumbrar

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 19: Deslumbrar**

 **BPOV**

El restaurante de sushi que Edward eligió era uno de mis lugares favoritos para comer, y eso me provocó cálidos cosquilleos al pensar que debí haberlo mencionado en algún momento y lo recordó.

Cuando nuestras bebidas llegaron, Edward le agradeció a nuestra camarera con una sonrisa dirigida a ella, y ella parecía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Se tambaleó un poco en su camino de regreso a la cocina, y me reí disimuladamente.

—¿Qué? —preguntó él, levantando su menú.

—Nada.

—Dime, mujer. —Sus ojos, de un verde vibrante esta noche, compensados por su camisa color carbón y corbata morada, brillaron sobre su menú hacia mí, y suspiré por lo feliz que parecía.

Sonriéndole, le dije:

—Creo que deslumbraste a nuestra pobre camarera con tu sonrisa de cien vatios.

Las cejas de Edward se levantaron en su frente, arrugándose de la forma más adorable.

—¿De verdad? Huh. —Se encogió de hombros—. No puedo evitar estar feliz esta noche —dijo simplemente, y esos cálidos cosquilleos hicieron un resurgimiento bienvenido a través de mi cuerpo.

Todavía era un poco surreal para mí, salir con él así, como una pareja real. Le di una amplia sonrisa, y sus ojos de desenfocaron por un segundo.

Sacudió la cabeza.

—Hablando sobre deslumbrar a alguien —murmuró.

La sonrisa en mi cara solo se profundizó aún más en mis mejillas, pero centré mi atención en mi menú.

—Así que um... hoy tuve noticias de la señora Livingston —le dije después de que nuestra balbuceante camarera había tomado nuestra orden de entradas—. Ella habló con la junta de la cooperativa sobre el edificio.

—¿Oh, sí? ¿Qué dijeron?

—Todo está limpio del incendio ahora, y están planeando empezar con la reconstrucción el lunes. —Observé la cara de Edward por una reacción, y se vio afligido por un segundo antes de que dominara sus facciones.

—¿Estás eh...? —Se aclaró la garganta y tomó un sorbo de su bebida—. ¿Cuáles son tus planes cuando esté terminado?

La forma en que su voz se quebró casi rompió mi corazón en dos.

¿Cómo aún podía dudar de que yo estaba en esto con él?

—Bueno... estaba pensando... —Pasé la yema del dedo por el borde de mi copa de vino y le di una sonrisa tímida—. Tal vez cuando esté listo, los tres nos podríamos mudar.

Edward se ahogó y tosió con el sorbo de whisky que estaba tomando, con los ojos llorosos. Después de recomponerse, preguntó:

—¿Hablas en serio?

Su pregunta me hizo dudar. ¿Era demasiado pronto para siquiera estar hablando sobre algo así? Estábamos bajo su techo debido a circunstancias atenuantes, y si nos mudábamos a mi antiguo departamento juntos, sería diferente, más significativo. Pero él dijo que quería estar conmigo durante el tiempo que yo lo quisiera.

Para siempre.

Cuadrando los hombros, dije con un asentimiento decisivo:

—Cien por ciento en serio.

Edward colocó su mano en la mesa, estirándose por la mía, así que deslicé mis dedos contra los suyos.

—Un nuevo comienzo contigo y Lily suena increíble. —Una sonrisa cegadora adornó su cara—. Hagámoslo.

Devolviéndole la sonrisa, acaricié su palma. Él soltó un pequeño tarareo de satisfacción.

—Era un gran edificio —dije, soltando su mano—, y me dijeron que añadirán algunas... _mejoras_ —terminé con un movimiento de cejas.

—¿Como qué? —preguntó Edward mientras nuestras comidas eran entregadas.

Le agradecimos a nuestra camarera, y esperé a que me mirara de nuevo.

—Como una piscina interna —respondí con una sonrisa satisfecha mientras sus ojos se iluminaban como los de un niño en la mañana de Navidad.

Sabía lo mucho que él extrañaba nadar, y no podía esperar para verlo en el agua otra vez.

 _El olor a cloro me hizo arrugar la nariz, pero no había forma de que me perdiera lo que estaba a punto de pasar._

 _Parecía que la mayoría de las chicas en el campamento se sentían de la misma forma. Los cinco chicos en el otro extremo de la piscina tenían nuestra atención mientras se sacaban las camisetas y se acercaban al borde._

 _Edward estaba en el medio, y él movió sus largos brazos de un lado para otro, los giró y estiró para calentarlos. Todo en él era largo: piernas, brazos, torso, pies._

 _Dedos._

 _Probablemente otras cosas._

 _Dios._

 _Apreté mis muslos justo cuando él me miró._

 _Era el día después de la primera fogata, el día después de nuestro primer beso._

 _Sin pensarlo conscientemente, mi mano se levantó, y toqué mis labios. Edward regresó su atención al agua, poniéndose sus antiparras, pero no me perdí la sonrisa que apareció en sus sexys labios._

— _¡En sus marcas! —gritó Peter sobre el murmullo de la multitud de consejeros y campistas que se había reunido para observar esta demostración de destreza en natación. Evidentemente, hacían esto todos los años. Y todos los años, Edward ganaba._

 _Una de las chicas a mi lado suspiró cuando Edward se ajustó la cinturilla de sus pantalones cortos, los que estaban puestos lo suficientemente bajos en sus caderas que dejaban asomarse a esa sexy V._

 _—Dios, él es tan delicioso —dijo ella._

 _Lo ignoré y esperé que ella estuviera hablando de uno de los otros chicos._

 _Sin embargo, en mi opinión, Edward era el único ahí que calificaba como "delicioso". Me lamí los labios cuando él se agachó y agarró el borde de la piscina con esos dedos elegantes._

 _—¡Listos!_

 _Todos los chicos se inclinaron, curvados y listos para saltar hacia adelante tan pronto como Peter diera la orden._

 _—¡Fuera!_

 _Las fuertes piernas de Edward lo impulsaron hacia adelante, y observé, hipnotizada, mientras él giraba sus anchos hombros para hacer que sus poderosos brazos cortaran el agua._

 _El estilo mariposa era una cosa hermosa._

 _Edward fue el primero en golpear la pared y giró con gracia bajo el agua, impulsándose y pareciéndose a un torpedo antes de finalmente salir a la superficie de nuevo casi a la mitad de la piscina._

 _Él estaba de espaldas a mí ahora, y mi nueva vista podría haber sido aún mejor. Mis dedos se retorcieron cuando la necesidad de tocar su espalda desnuda y sus hombros surgió a través de mí._

 _Después de que él ganó —porque por supuesto que ganó— se sacó rápidamente sus antiparras y me lanzó un guiño antes de impulsarse fuera de la piscina._

 _El agua escurría deliciosamente por su musculosa espalda._

 _Dios santo._

 _—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¿Viste eso? ¡Me guiñó un ojo! —dijo la misma chica de antes._

 _Sofoqué una risita mientras un grupo de cinco chicas se preparaban para nadar._

 _No podía decir que estaba muy interesada en_ _esa_ _carrera._

.

.

—Gracias de nuevo por la cena. Estuvo genial —dije, sin aliento y caliente por todas partes.

—Sí. Cena. Genial —respondió Edward entre chupar y morder la piel de mi cuello, sus manos dejando rastros de calor en cualquier lugar que podían tocar.

Mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás mientras él continuaba su ataque implacable pero bienvenido justo dentro de la puerta del departamento. Él me había presionado contra la pared en el segundo que tuvo la puerta cerrada.

Sus cálidas manos se deslizaron por la parte posterior de mis muslos, y yo suspiré en su boca. Todavía no podía creer que él fuera mío después de todo este tiempo. Su cuerpo de nadador se había llenado más en los últimos años, y ahora, delicioso era una burda subestimación.

—Llévame a la cama —murmuré, deslizando una mano por su nuca.

Retrocedió y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Sí?

Raspando mis dientes sobre mi labio inferior hinchado por el beso, asentí.

—Demonios, sí.

Él gimió y me apretó contra la pared de nuevo, besándome como si su vida dependiera de ello.

—Pensaba que no te abrías de piernas en la primera cita —suspiró, levantando una ceja y sonriéndome.

Me reí.

—¿Te estás quejando?

—Joder, no. —Retrocedió y agarró mi mano antes de dar largas zancadas hacia la habitación. Tuve que trotar para seguirle el ritmo.

Una vez que atravesamos la puerta, me paré delante de él, jadeando por la lujuria recorriéndome y por la forma en que él me estaba mirando, con los ojos entornados y oscuros, las fosas nasales dilatadas y la mandíbula marcada. Inhaló una profunda respiración, y cuando se lamió los labios, tomé la iniciativa y desaté el cuello de mi vestido, dejando caer la parte superior para revelar mi sostén sin tirantes color rosa.

—Joder —susurró—. El resto. —Hizo una pausa y tragó saliva—. Ahora. Por favor.

Su tono autoritario solo hizo que mi deseo por él se encendiera más, y obedecí, dejándole ver todo de mí. Mi cuerpo había cambiado desde la última vez que él me había visto desnuda. Era más curvilínea y tenía pequeñas estrías plateadas por nuestra hija. Pero la boca de Edward se abrió, y un gemido entrecortado se le escapó cuando deslicé mi última prenda de vestir —mi tanga rosada— por mis caderas y me la saqué, así le permitía mirarme. Puede no haberme gustado todo sobre mi cuerpo, pero los párpados caídos de Edward y la forma en que se palmeó su erección dejaron claro que a _él_ sí.

—Tu turno —murmuré, lamiéndome los labios y soltando una profunda exhalación a través de ellos en anticipación.

Él mantuvo sus ojos fijos en los míos mientras se quitaba la chaqueta y se aflojaba la corbata. Me torturó deslizando cada botón a través su ojal a un ritmo dolorosamente lento. Y cuando esa camisa salió, mi cuerpo se movió hacia adelante porque en ese momento no quería nada más que tocar hasta el último centímetro de su piel.

Estaba tan obsesionada con la forma en que sus músculos se movían en su ancho pecho y hombros, que me perdí sus largos dedos desprendiendo sus pantalones. Dichos pantalones ya estaban en el suelo en una pila con sus calcetines y zapatos.

Maldición, él era rápido. O yo había estado mirando más tiempo del que me di cuenta.

Solo quedaba su bóxer slip color carbón, y la gruesa línea de su pene robó toda mi atención.

Otra vez, me lamí mis labios secos, y Edward gimió.

—En la cama —demandó.

—Sácate eso primero —demandé de vuelta, señalando su ropa interior.

Sus cejas se levantaron, y se rio.

—Sí, señora.

Edward hizo lo que le dije, y dejé que mis dientes se hundieran en mi labio inferior, manteniendo mis ojos en él mientras me ubicaba en la cama. Su mirada también estaba pegada a mí mientras se acercaba y se unía a mí en el colchón, su polla estaba tan dura que casi apuntaba directamente al techo.

La quería dentro de mí. Como para ayer.

Se movió para para sentarse a horcajadas sobre mis piernas pero mantuvo su peso fuera de mí, y yo no podía apartar mis ojos de esa sexy V y lo que sobresalía orgullosamente de ella.

Abrumada por la anticipación de lo que estábamos a punto de _finalmente_ hacer, arqueé la espalda y solté un gemido patético y necesitado.

Él solo me estaba _mirando fijamente_.

Después de interminables momentos de su intenso escrutinio a mi cuerpo desnudo, se inclinó hacia adelante, apoyándose con una mano en la cama, la otra subiendo a mi clavícula.

—Me he estado diciendo por tanto jodido tiempo que estás fuera de los límites... —Un largo dedo trazó desde la base de mi garganta hasta mi ombligo, pero... no lo clasificaría como toque. Su yema apenas rozó mi piel, su expresión reverente. Traté de arquearme hacia su toque, pero él retrocedió—… que nunca más te vería así... que no tengo permitido tocarte. No de la forma que realmente quiero.

Obviamente nos habíamos tocado mucho recientemente, pero sabía a lo que él se refería. Siempre había algo que nos impedía hacer todo lo que queríamos hacer, y antes de eso, hubo años de estar completamente fuera de los límites del otro.

Ahora, todas esas restricciones se habían ido hacía mucho tiempo. Estaba acostada desnuda delante de él, y no quería nada más que pasar el resto de la noche, y preferiblemente el resto de nuestras vidas, recuperando el tiempo perdido con él.

—Lo tienes permitido. Joder. Por favor —le rogué—. Solo tócame. En cualquier parte.

—¿En cualquier parte? —Su dedo rozó mi hombro.

— _Edward_ —gemí.

Él se rio entre dientes, y yo lo fulminé con la mirada.

El repentino pellizco en mi pezón izquierdo hizo que mi espalda se arqueara y arrancó un jadeo de mi boca cuando un estremecimiento me recorrió.

—¿Mejor? —preguntó.

Borré la sonrisa engreída de su cara agarrando sus bolas, y él gimió, casi colapsando encima de mí.

Aunque disfrutaba su provocación, estaba mil por ciento cansada de esperar para sentirlo dentro de mí de nuevo.

Las cejas de Edward se juntaron cuando mi mano lo dejó, pero después soltó lo que solo podía ser descripto como un gemido cuando miró entre nuestros cuerpos para ver dos de mis dedos meterse en mi entrada. Sacándolos, envolví mi mano alrededor de su polla y extendí mi excitación en ella.

—¿Sientes lo húmeda que estoy por ti? —susurré mientras él inhalaba bruscamente por su nariz.

—Mierda —gruñó a través de sus dientes apretados.

Me levanté y mordí la esquina de su mandíbula donde el músculo se crispaba, y eso pareció hacerlo perder cualquier autocontrol que tuviera.

Finalmente.

Grandes manos se envolvieron alrededor de mis muslos y los subieron alrededor de su cintura mientras Edward se acomodaba entre mis piernas. Apoyé mis manos en sus musculosos hombros, y él inspeccionó mis ojos por un segundo, encontrando nada más que pura necesidad en ellos, antes de estirar la mano para agarrarse. Presionó la cabeza de su polla en mi clítoris, y jadeé, soltando una maldición cuando le dio golpecitos e hizo círculos sobre él, provocándome y poniéndome aún más mojada para él.

—Bella... Dios, estás tan... _Joder_. —Edward se estremeció cuando alineó la punta roma con mi entrada.

—Por favor, Edward. —No estaba por encima de pedirle a este hermoso hombre que metiera ese hermoso pene en mi interior, _ahora_.

Empujó hacia adelante, y oh, santo infierno, tan grueso... El estiramiento era jodidamente increíble.

—Oh... ohhhh. Oh, _Dios_ —gemí cuando se hundió más profundo.

—Sí —dijo, con los ojos cerrados con fuerza—. Tan jodidamente apretada a mi alrededor, oh _mierda_.

Con las caderas alineadas con las mías, Edward colocó sus brazos a ambos lados de mi cabeza y me miró a los ojos. Flexionó las caderas, su polla moviéndose en mi interior, y me apreté a su alrededor, sacando gemidos de ambos mientras nuestras bocas se juntaban.

Se deslizó hacia afuera, arrastrando esa gruesa arista sobre cada punto sensible en mi interior, y después empujó hacia delante de nuevo, haciéndome jadear por el rayo de placer que atravesó mi cuerpo.

Estaba tan excitada que sentía que ya estaba tambaleándome en el borde de acabar, y generalmente tomaba algo de tiempo y esfuerzo llevarme allí. Pero mi cuerpo siempre había respondido a Edward de esta forma, como si cada picazón que tenía solo pudiera ser rascada por él.

Después de un par de embestidas más que me tuvieron enterrando las uñas en sus hombros y apretando mis muslos alrededor de él, Edward se detuvo repentinamente, dejando que sus caderas descansaran contra las mías de nuevo. Alisó los cabellos que cayeron por mi cara y me sonrió suavemente.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté, devolviéndole la sonrisa.

—Estoy... tan abrumado en este momento —dijo sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza.

Las lágrimas se acumularon en mis ojos mientras acariciaba su mejilla.

—También... —Se aclaró la garganta—. Realmente estoy tratando de no soltar mi carga como un virgen de dieciséis años.

Me reí, y él gimió.

—Para. Los apretones —dijo él, lo que solo logró hacerme reír más fuerte.

Cuando se salió de mí, mi risa murió, e hice un puchero.

Edward se acostó a mi lado sobre su espalda.

—Dame un segundo —dijo, riéndose entre dientes.

Giré a mi costado, me apoyé en un codo, y le sonreí.

Giró la cabeza para mirarme y murmuró:

—Estoy enamorado de ti, ya sabes.

Su declaración se sintió salida de la nada y perfectamente correcta al mismo tiempo. Mis cejas se fruncieron mientras las lágrimas se juntaban una vez más.

—Creo que siempre lo he estado —añadió, mirando hacia el techo—. Simplemente todo se retorció. —Sacudió la cabeza, arrepentimiento nadando en sus ojos.

No podía soportar no estar presionada contra él, así que me moví para yacer encima de él. No quería que fuera por ese camino de culparse a sí mismo de nuevo. Habíamos resuelto eso, el pasado estaba en el pasado, y quería estar con él. Punto.

—También estoy enamorada de ti —le dije, deslizando mi húmeda carne sobre su dura polla—. Desde que tenía dieciocho años.

Las lágrimas brillaron en sus ojos mientras procesaba lo que había dicho.

—¿Sí? —susurró.

—Sí.

Dos de mis lágrimas se derramaron mientras nos sosteníamos la mirada. Edward las limpió con sus pulgares antes de agarrar mis caderas con ambas manos mientras me inclinaba y lo besaba, deslizando mi lengua sobre sus labios. Él me levantó así la cabeza de su pene podía encontrar donde lo quería dentro, y después sus manos me guiaron para hundirme en él.

—Mierda —dijo mientras mis caderas descansaban sobre las suyas—, deberíamos haber hablado de esto antes, pero ¿querías que usara un preservativo? Sé que todavía tomas pastillas anticonceptivas, pero...

—No. —Negué con la cabeza—. Nunca he tenido sexo sin uno desde ti, y quería sentirte por completo de nuevo. —Se estremeció, deslizó sus cálidas manos por mi torso y acunó mis pechos—. Y no hay antibióticos esta vez. Lo prometo —añadí con una sonrisa.

La sonrisa de Edward era suave y amorosa mientras levantaba su brazo y acariciaba mi mejilla con el dorso de sus nudillos.

—Qué lástima. —Inclinó sus caderas hacia las mías, y mi cabeza cayó hacia atrás ante la sensación de tenerlo tan profundo en mi interior—. Creo que a nuestra Lil le encantaría tener hermanos y hermanas.

Levanté la cabeza con rapidez, con los ojos muy abiertos y la mandíbula en mi regazo.

¿Había escuchado bien?

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Por fin llegaron a "lo bueno" :p pero también hablaron de cosas importantes. Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** cavendano13, Pili, alejandra1987, Vanina Iliana, Ceci, saraipineda44, solecitopucheta, krisr0405, Sther Evans, tulgarita, Noir Lark, bbluelilas, Adriu, miop, debynoe, Yoliki, kaja0507, Pera l.t, Cary, May Cullen M, Sully YM, Merce, Lady Grigori, Tata XOXO, somas, Adriana Molina, freedom2604, jupy, Lady Fanny, Noelia, y los Guest.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	20. Capítulo 20: Increíble

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Capítulo 20: Increíble**

 **BPOV**

— _Sí_ , Bella. Cógeme con fuerza, nena.

—¿Sí? —suspiré contra sus labios, cubiertos con su sudor y el mío, moviendo las caderas y trabajando su polla de la forma que los dos amábamos—. ¿Te gusta la forma en que te cojo?

Los ojos de Edward se ampliaron pero se oscurecieron aún más al mismo tiempo. Yo ya no era esa tímida chica de dieciocho años, y él todavía no estaba muy acostumbrado a mi boca sucia durante el sexo. Me encantaba ser capaz de sorprenderlo y aumentar su lujuria al mismo tiempo.

—Dios, sí. _Joder_ —soltó mientras bajaba con fuerza sobre él. Él presionó su cara en mi esternón para amortiguar su fuerte gemido con mi piel.

Lily estaba durmiendo al final del pasillo, y Edward y yo habíamos estado compartiendo nuestra cama desde la noche de nuestra primera cita. No podíamos estar separados por más tiempo.

Lily en realidad no pensaba nada de ello porque tenía cinco años y no tenía ningún concepto del sexo. Habíamos estado esperando que ella preguntara sobre el cambio, pero no lo había hecho. Habían pasado alrededor de tres semanas, y aunque las cosas estaban muy bien entre Edward y yo, todavía no le habíamos dicho que estábamos juntos de nuevo.

Todavía se sentía demasiado pronto, pero lo había estado deseando con muchas ganas. Ya podía anticipar la forma en que su casa se iluminaría de felicidad.

Edward soltó otra maldición contra mi pecho, y enterré mis dedos en su cabello, sosteniendo su cabeza contra mí. Me besó allí, y mi interior se derritió aún más.

Una idea apareció en mi cabeza entonces, y comencé a levantarme de encima de él. Apretó sus cálidas manos alrededor de mis caderas, empujándome hacia abajo y enterrándose profundamente, haciéndome apretarlo cuando me llenó de nuevo.

Me estaba quemando por él, como siempre, pero yo ya me había venido. Era su turno, y había estado deseando probarme en él.

Después de mover mis caderas en círculo una vez más y sacar un bajo gemido de él, me levanté de nuevo.

—No, no, no, no —balbuceó.

—Sí, sí, sí, sí —respondí con una risa ligera—. Confía en mí.

Edward cedió y me soltó, y me levanté, me moví a su costado, me incliné, y deslicé mi boca por su pene.

—Oh... _Dios_. —Sus manos encontraron mi cabello, y largos dedos se hundieron en los mechones.

Mi sonrisa habría sido engreída si mis labios no hubieran estado estirados casi hasta el límite por su circunferencia.

Su circunferencia... _unf_.

Edward recogió mi cabello en una cola de caballo y lo sostuvo así podía verme trabajarlo. Su mano libre comenzó a vagar por mi cuerpo, deslizándose por mi espalda y acariciando la curva de mi trasero. Luego hundió dos dedos en mi resbaladizo calor para juntar un poco de humedad y deslizarla sobre mi clítoris.

Convulsioné ante la sacudida de sensación y tuve que soltar su polla por un momento.

—Mierda —susurré—. Sigue.

Edward me dio un engreído arqueamiento de ceja y deslizó sus dedos de nuevo en el lugar, empujándome hacia otro orgasmo.

Era difícil concentrarse en lo que estaba haciendo, pero no parecía importar. En un minuto, Edward estaba jadeando y gimiendo, con las piernas retorciéndose y las caderas inclinándose hacia mi cara, silenciosamente rogándome por más.

Su mano se apartó de mi coño, pero estaba lo suficientemente cerca que cuando él se deslizó más entre mis labios, encontré mi liberación, apretándome alrededor del aire.

Nunca fallaba en excitarme el saber que le estaba provocando tanto placer, donde él se estaba retorciendo y gimiendo y ni siquiera podía formar palabras coherentes.

—Mierdaaaa, teamo —gimió justo antes de acabar en mi boca.

Un golpe sonó en la puerta de nuestra habitación medio segundo después de que tragara.

—¿Mami? ¿Estás en la habitación de papi?

Con un suspiro, me puse la bata mientras Edward caminaba hacia el baño y cerraba la puerta, dándome una nalgada en el camino y gruñendo su apreciación por lo que acababa de hacerle.

Tuve que observar su trasero desnudo por un segundo antes de abrir la puerta para nuestra Lily-bug.

—Hola, bebé. ¿Estás bien? ¿Tuviste un mal sueño? —La llevé a nuestra cama y me senté con ella.

—No. —Ella apretó a Olivia en su pecho—. Tengo sed.

Esto se estaba convirtiendo en una ocurrencia nocturna, pero era tarde, así que habíamos pensado que estábamos fuera de peligro.

—Uh-huh. ¿Qué le pasó al agua en tu habitación?

—Me la tomé.

—Bueno, cariño, si bebes más, me temo que mojarás la cama.

—¡No lo haré! Lo prometo. ¿Por favoooor? —Me miró, poniendo sus bonitos ojos todos grandes y redondos—. Tengo muchaaaa sed.

Ni siquiera era justo. No podía decir que no.

Mis hombros se hundieron en derrota contra mi hija de cinco años.

—Está bien. Vamos.

Después de acostarla de nuevo, regresé a la habitación. Cerrando la puerta, me apoyé contra ella, mis ojos ampliándose cuando me di cuenta de algo. Edward salió del baño, y presioné una mano sobre mi boca.

—¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa?

—Le acabo de hablar a nuestra hija con aliento a semen. Oh Dios mío. —Me cubrí la cara con ambas manos—. Madre del año, ugh. ¿Estás seguro de que quieres tener más hijos conmigo? —pregunté, mirándolo entre mis dedos.

Sorpresa se registró en su cara porque yo no había sacado el tema de lo que él había dicho esa primera noche que dormimos juntos. Ambos nos habíamos reído nerviosamente cuando lo dijo, y después él me había distraído girándome a mis manos y rodillas y haciéndome gritar su nombre.

La mirada de Edward bajó a mi sección media, y una hermosa sonrisa apareció en su cara.

—Sí —dijo simplemente—. Estoy seguro.

Abrumada por la emoción, corrí hacia él y lo abracé con fuerza. Él pasó una mano por mi cabello, y cuando sollocé, me apretó.

Nos quedamos así por un largo minuto, su calor tan sólido y tranquilizador contra mí. No se necesitaban otras palabras.

Era el cielo.

—Está bien —dije, dando un paso atrás y limpiándome las mejillas—. En serio necesito ir a cepillarme los dientes. —Me moví alrededor de la cama y hacia el baño—. Y hacer gárgaras con enjuague bucal. Y repetir.

—Gracias —dijo secamente.

—Oye, era de los dos —respondí con una sonrisa.

—Mm, eso fue jodidamente caliente. —Los ojos de Edward se oscurecieron de nuevo mientras vagaban por mi cuerpo, y se acercó a mí, poniendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura y jalándome contra él—. Nunca tendré suficiente de ti, ¿lo sabes?

Suspirando, dejé un beso en su pecho.

—Ídem.

—Vas a trabajar mañana, ¿verdad? —preguntó, apoyando su barbilla en la parte superior de mi cabeza mientras me abrazaba de nuevo.

—Sí, todo el maldito día. Voy a trabajar mi turno y después voy a cubrir unas horas de Evan. ¿Por qué?

Me soltó así podía ponerse el bóxer. Él ya estaba medio duro de nuevo, pero de verdad necesitábamos dormir algo esta noche.

—Debería ser capaz de salir del trabajo un poco temprano y recoger a Lily, y ¿después tal vez podríamos ir todos a Pike Place cuando hayas terminado y comer algo?

—Oh, Dios, sí. He estado deseando la sopa de almejas de ese puesto. ¿Recuerdas dónde?

Edward se rio entre dientes.

—Sí. —Se inclinó y me besó—. Es una cita. —Mi bata se había aflojado por estar contra él, y gimió, mirándome de arriba abajo—. Dios, por favor ponte algo de ropa o no vamos a dormir nada esta noche.

—Hmm. —Miré a mi piel expuesta, las suaves curvas de mis pechos, mi ombligo, mi coño—. Tendré que sacarme esto primero. —Pasé mis dedos provocadoramente por los bordes de la bata.

— _Bella_ —me advirtió con los dientes apretados.

Girándome hacia nuestra cómoda, dejé caer la bata y escuché su brusca inhalación de aire. Miré por encima de mi hombro para verlo palmeándose el pene.

Bingo.

Nuestro café a la mañana siguiente tuvo que estar doblemente cargado.

.

.

La escuela comenzaba de nuevo para mí en unos días, lo que significaba que mi tiempo libre se reduciría. Después de llevar a Lily al zoológico y por helado, nos acomodamos en el sofá la noche del domingo con palomitas y le dijimos que eligiera la película que quería ver.

—¡ _Encantada_! —exclamó ella, aplaudiendo.

Edward y yo gemimos juntos.

Solo la habíamos visto miles de veces. Ella incluso estaba planeando disfrazarse como Giselle para Halloween. De nuevo.

Lily se acomodó entre nosotros, y Edward puso su brazo detrás de ella así descansaba en el respaldo del sofá, sus yemas acariciando mi hombro y enviando un placentero estremecimiento a través de mí. Le lancé una sonrisa coqueta sobre la cabeza de Lily, y él me devolvió la sonrisa.

Ella chilló cuando comenzó la primera escena, como si no la hubiera visto miles de veces, y Edward y yo compartimos otra sonrisa por su ternura.

Nosotros la hicimos. Juntos. Y ahora, la unidad familiar que nos había eludido durante tantos años finalmente estaba a nuestro alcance.

Era en partes iguales aterrador y excitante pensar en tener eso.

Aterrador porque me había acostumbrado a ser dejada atrás por Edward, y tenerlo de la forma que lo hacía, se sentía demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Excitante por razones obvias. Edward era mi alma gemela. No había dudas en mi mente de eso. Si alguna vez lo perdía de nuevo, me destrozaría... lo que me llevaba de nuevo a lo aterrador.

—Oye —susurró él, deslizando el dorso de su dedo índice sobre mi mejilla—. ¿Estás bien?

Lo estaba. Más que bien. Él no había hecho nada más que colmarme de amor desde el día en que hablamos todo. Teníamos una hija inteligente, divertida y hermosa juntos. Estaba mucho más que bien.

Las cejas de Edward se fruncieron cuando sacudí la cabeza hacia él, pero me giré para besar la mano que me tocaba la cara.

—No. Estoy perfecta.

.

.

A la mañana siguiente, Edward y yo trabajamos como una máquina bien engrasada, pasando por la rutina que habíamos perfeccionado en las últimas semanas. Una vez que estábamos vestidos, uno de nosotros preparaba el desayuno para todos mientras el otro ayudaba a Lily a prepararse para el día.

Edward estaba haciendo huevos revueltos, y yo estaba trenzando el largo cabello de Lily. Valoraba incluso las cosas mundanas como estas porque habíamos sido Lily y yo solas durante mucho tiempo.

Cuando él puso un plato con tocino, huevos, y tostadas enfrente de Lily, le dio un beso en la cabeza. La anticipación cosquilleó en mi piel cuando él rodeó la mesa con mi plato en la mano. Solo tenerlo cerca de mí era una emoción a la que no creía que alguna vez me acostumbraría. Aunque él me había despertado esta mañana con sus dedos y lengua, todavía parecía haber tensión sexual constante entre nosotros. Mis entrañas se apretaron ante el recuerdo de despertar y hundir mis manos en ese sedoso cabello mientras él me convertía en un desastre tembloroso e incoherente en nuestra cama.

Nuestros ojos se encontraron mientras Lily tarareaba felizmente y comía con ganas su desayuno. La lujuria en su mirada reflejaba la mía, y casi gemí en voz alta cuando sus yemas acariciaron la piel caliente de mi nuca, deslizándose bajo mi cabello y apretando ligeramente.

—Que rico, papi. ¡Gracias! —dijo Lily, sacándonos de eso.

—De nada, dulzura —le respondió, aclarándose la garganta y regresando a la cocina por su propio plato.

En vez de comer, había seguido el movimiento de su pecaminoso cuerpo, y cuando él se deslizó en su silla, me sonrió e inclinó la cabeza hacia mi plato.

—Se va a enfriar —dijo con su voz aterciopelada.

Edward se rio entre dientes cuando mis mejillas se calentaron, y le di una mirada furiosa. No estaba avergonzada de que él supiera lo sexy que lo encontraba, pero debería haber sido capaz de controlarme un poco mejor alrededor de nuestra hija. Pero todas las cosas que él estaba haciendo... ajustándose la corbata, comprobando el gran reloj plateado en su muñeca, envolviendo sus labios naturalmente rosados alrededor de su tenedor... Grosero.

—¿Necesitas algo de la tienda? —preguntó, una vez más sacándome de mi escrutinio de él. Realmente necesitaba comenzar a comer—. Me detendré de camino a casa esta noche.

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo. Puedo ir después de recoger a Lily de la escuela.

—Está bien. Será más fácil para ti si yo voy —dijo, y yo sabía que él estaba pensando en cómo Lily pedía todas las cosas que veía en la tienda y lo cansador que podía ser—. Y tengo unas cosas que quiero comprar, de todas formas.

Sonriéndole, dije:

—Está bien, sí. Gracias. Añadiré cosas a la lista.

Habíamos comenzado a compartir una aplicación de lista de compras hacía unas semanas, así que si alguno de los dos añadía cosas, el otro también podía verlas. Era una cosa tan simple, pero se sentía tan doméstico y de pareja.

Me devolvió la sonrisa y cortó un pedazo de tocino con sus dientes, y no pude evitar recordar cómo sus dientes se habían cerrado alrededor de mi pezón en la cama menos de una hora antes.

Maldita sea. Estaba comenzando a pensar que mi mente nunca más dejaría el plano sexual mientras Edward estuviera alrededor.

Después de terminar de comer, todos nos preparamos para salir de la casa, y fue en ese momento cuando mi cerebro decidió abandonarme por completo.

Edward desbloqueó y abrió la puerta, y antes de darme cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, me puse en puntas de pie, deslicé mi mano alrededor de su cuello, y lo besé directo en los labios.

El jadeo y chillido agudo detrás de mí me hizo abrir los ojos.

—Oh, mierda —susurré, dejando caer la frente en el pecho de Edward mientras él comenzaba a reír y me frotaba los brazos con sus cálidas manos.

—¡Mami, besaste a papi! —chilló Lily, aplaudiendo—. Él se ve feliz.

Miré a Edward, cuya sonrisa solo se ensanchó, sus ojos verdeazulados brillando y arrugándose en las esquinas.

Todavía no estaba lista para esto, pero fue mi desliz, así que tenía que enfrentar la música. Me giré lentamente y le sonreí a nuestra preciosa niña.

Ella jadeó.

—¿Se van a casar ahora? —preguntó, saltando de puntillas y sosteniendo sus manos juntas en su pecho—. ¿Será como en mi sueño?

—Cálmate, bebé —dijo Edward.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó ella—. Sabía que ibas a comenzar a besar a mami.

Edward se rio de nuevo.

—Técnicamente, ella me besó.

—Semántica —murmuré, mirándolo de nuevo para darle una mirada asesina. Él estaba siendo excesivamente casual sobre todo esto—. De verdad deberíamos irnos. Tal vez podemos hablar sobre esto más...

—Es simple —interrumpió Edward—. Sí, Lily. Ahora voy a besar a mami, y mami también me va a besar.

—¡¿Entonces vamos a ser una familia?! —chilló, vibrando con emoción.

Dando un paso adelante, me arrodillé y pasé mi pulgar sobre su suave mejilla.

—Siempre hemos sido una familia, cariño.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero no como...

—Lo sé, bebé. Pero no necesitamos cantar y bailar alrededor con vestidos hechos en casa para ser una familia. —Ella se rio ante mi referencia a su película favorita—. Tu papá y yo siempre te hemos amado más que a nada, y siempre lo haremos, pase lo que pase. —La abracé—. Las cosas han... cambiado entre papi y yo, pero todavía es muy nuevo, así que queríamos asegurarnos de que todo estaría bien antes de decírtelo.

Lily se apartó de mí y sonrió, poniendo su pequeña mano en mi mejilla.

—Todo estará bien, mami. No te preocupes.

Mis cejas, que no me había dado cuenta que estaban juntas, se relajaron ante sus palabras. Calor hormigueante corrió por todo mi cuerpo mientras ella seguía dándome su sonrisa tranquilizadora y Edward ponía una mano sobre mi hombro, dándome un ligero apretón.

—Tienes razón, Lil —dijo él—. Te amo a ti y a tu mami más que a nada, y haré todo lo posible para que sean las chicas más felices del mundo. —Le dio un golpecito en la nariz, provocando otra dulce risita—. Mis chicas —declaró, deslizando su brazo alrededor de mí y haciéndome derretir.

—¡Abrazo de grupo! —gritó nuestra pequeña niña.

Nos reímos y le obedecimos, y en ese momento, pude ver todo muy claramente. Pude ver a nuestra pequeña familia solidificándose y después expandiéndose con aún más risa y amor. Y con el calor de sus cuerpos presionados contra el mío, realmente creí lo que mi pequeña había dicho, que todo estaría bien.

No.

Todo estaría increíble.

* * *

¡Hola!

Gracias por leer. Llegamos al último capítulo (solo falta el epílogo), espero que lo hayan disfrutado. ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció?

Gracias a Lety (aka Itzel Lightwood) por ayudarme con mis dudas.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Euge32, alo-star, miop, Yoliki, saraipineda44, alejandra1987, Sully YM, tulgarita, Sther Evans, bbluelilas, cavendano13, jupy, Pili, FlorVillu, kaja0507, crysty Katy, solecitopucheta, krisr0405, Noir Lark, Ceci, Pera l.t, Tata XOXO, Vanina Iliana, indii93, freedom2604, Noelia, lizdayanna, Lady Grigori, Cary, liduvina, debynoe , ELIZABETH, Adriana Molina, y May Cullen M.

¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!


	21. Epílogo

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, la historia es de _**GeekChic12**_ , yo solo me adjudico la traducción, con el debido permiso de la autora.

 **Link de la historia original: www fanfiction net / s / 10532542 / 1 / All-Yours**

* * *

 **Epílogo**

—Un mundo ideaaaal —cantó Bella a todo pulmón en la ducha. Fuera de tono.

La pasta de dientes cayó por mi barbilla cuando se me escapó una carcajada. Pensarías que ya estaría cansado de eso, pero todavía me parecía gracioso cada vez.

Secándome la cara con una toalla de mano, miré el contorno del cuerpo desnudo de mi esposa a través del espejo y del vidrio empañado de nuestra ducha.

 _Maldita sea, esa mujer está bien._

Y santa mierda. Mi esposa.

Todavía no estaba acostumbrado a llamarla así, incluso en mi mente, pero se me llenaba el pecho de calidez siempre que pensaba en el día que deslicé esa simple banda de platino en su dedo.

Viéndolo sobre la encimera junto con su anillo de compromiso, recordé el día que le propuse matrimonio, no mucho tiempo después de que nos habíamos mudado a nuestra nueva casa.

 _—Este era el anillo de mi abuela. —Me detuve para despejar la emoción de mi garganta mientas Bella me miraba con los ojos llorosos, sus manos ahuecadas sobre su nariz y boca—. Espero que esté bien... —dije, inseguro por la reacción de Kate hacía tantos años. No era nada ostentoso, solo un pequeño diamante redondo rodeado por zafiros pequeñitos._

 _—Es perfecto —dijo Bella._

 _—¿Sí?_

 _—Sí. —Ella me sonrió suavemente, y me perdí en sus ojos por un largo momento—. Entonces... ¿me vas a preguntar?_

— _¡_ _Oh!_

 _Se rio._

 _—Sí, definitivamente te voy a preguntar._

Gracias a Dios que ella había dicho que sí. Estaba tan jodidamente nervioso porque todavía no sentía que realmente la mereciera después de todo.

Y cuando ella caminó por ese pasillo hacia mí… Estaba muerto. Ella me había sorprendido de la mejor manera, y luché con las lágrimas durante toda la ceremonia, desde el momento en que apareció a la vista con su sencillo vestido blanco.

Hicimos todo lo posible para hacer realidad el sueño de Lily de nuestra boda, después de haber encontrado un jardín botánico en el que casarnos. Las "mil millones de flores" eran esenciales, por supuesto. Fue pequeña e íntima, solo familia y amigos cercanos, lo que irónicamente, incluyó a Kate. Ella y yo habíamos sido amigos durante toda nuestra vida, después de todo, y ni siquiera se sintió raro tenerla allí. Si Bella no me hubiera asegurado que estaba cómoda con eso, no la habría invitado, pero para ese momento, había pasado más de un año desde que Kate y yo habíamos terminado, y Kate ya estaba comprometida con Garrett, el verdadero amor de su vida.

Nada más que un sentimiento de hermano protector me había invadido cuando conocí y le di la mano a Garrett, y solo le había pedido que la cuidara bien. Kate me había dado una cálida sonrisa y un abrazo de felicitación, y eso fue todo. El afecto fraternal que todavía tenía por ella se asentó en mi pecho, y se sintió bien.

Todos habíamos podido seguir adelante del desastre que habíamos hecho y encontrar la felicidad.

Afortunadamente, Bella no había sentido la necesidad de invitar a _su_ ex, Riley. Él le había mandado mensajes cuando estaba borracho algunas veces después de que ella terminó las cosas, y no pudieron seguir siendo amigos porque él estaba demasiado resentido porque ella no quería estar con él.

A pesar de que todavía pensaba que él era un idiota, podía admitir que sentía lástima por el tipo en cierta medida. Bella era increíble, y sabía que yo era un hijo de puta afortunado por tener su amor.

Bella salió de la ducha, tratando de alcanzar la toalla, pero la detuve con una mano sobre la suya.

Me interrogó con la mirada, pero no dije nada mientras movía mi mirada a su pecho así podía observar las gotas de agua deslizarse por sus hermosas curvas.

No había forma de que pudiera resistirme a acunar sus pesadas tetas, y ella gimió, luego se rio mientras yo las apretaba.

—¿Divirtiéndote? —preguntó con una sonrisa.

—Síp. Tus bolsas de diversión son muy divertidas.

—¿Mis _bolsas de diversión_? —preguntó, arqueando una ceja mientras me daba una mirada fulminante en broma.

—Bien nombradas —respondí, pellizcando sus pezones y sacándole un jadeo.

—Nunca vamos a llegar a tiempo si continúas haciendo eso.

Tarareé en acuerdo, apretando ambos pechos en mis manos de nuevo.

—¡Mami!

Ambos soltamos un suspiro de frustración cuando la solté y ella se estiró por la toalla otra vez, pero en realidad, nos encantaba dejar que la tensión aumentara hasta que explotaba en una cogida frenética cuando finalmente teníamos la oportunidad. La paternidad traía el escabullirse con ella, igual que habíamos tenido que hacer en el campamento.

Y todavía era caliente.

—Después de usted, señora —dije, inclinando la cabeza y haciendo un gesto para que Bella fuera adelante de mí por la puerta.

Ella me dio una sonrisa de complicidad, porque sí, sabía que no era por ser un caballero sino para poder nalguearla en su salida.

Lo que hice.

Y lo que a ella le encantaba, a pesar de la mirada mortal que me envió sobre su hombro.

Palmeándome la polla, la observé caminar por el pasillo de nuestro nuevo departamento para ayudar a nuestra pequeña con lo que necesitara, su toalla era una calientapollas ya que apenas cubría su seductor trasero.

Mierda.

Quería al menos masturbarme, pero no tenía tiempo para nada más que terminar de empacar así podíamos salir a la carretera.

Cuando nos estacionamos en la casa del padre de Bella, me limpié mis palmas sudorosas en los muslos. Charlie todavía me ponía nervioso. Ya no creía que me odiara, pero nunca podría estar seguro. A él _realmente_ le encantaba limpiar sus armas siempre que yo venía.

Bella lo regañaba por eso todas las veces, pero entonces él la llamaba calabaza, y ella se derretía y lo abrazaba, y yo era dejado preguntándome cuándo él decidiría que ya era suficiente y usaría mis pelotas como blanco de práctica.

Estremeciéndome ante la idea, miré a Bella, y ella se rio de mí, negando con la cabeza.

—Él no te odia, Edward —dijo ella, leyendo mi mente en esa asombrosa forma suya—. Eres el padre de su nieta. Nunca te ha odiado. Es solo su idea de una broma.

—Sí, muy gracioso —mascullé, poniéndome una mano en los genitales como si eso los protegería.

Ella rodó sus bonitos ojos y sacó mi mano, dándole un apretón y luego abriendo su puerta.

—Vamos.

.

.

Tuvimos una cena de Navidad sorprendentemente agradable con Charlie y Sue. Sin armas a la vista esta vez.

Debí haber murmurado algo en voz alta al respecto porque Bella dijo:

—Ni siquiera están cargadas, ¿sabes? Él nunca se arriesgaría a que Lily o alguno de nosotros se lastime. La única cargada está en una caja de seguridad en su clóset.

Asentí.

—Es bueno saberlo. Me preguntaba si esta era la razón por lo que él no las había sacado esta vez —dije, apoyando mi mano en su vientre redondeado cuando nos detuvimos enfrente de una pequeña tienda.

Bella quería caminar alrededor del pueblo por un rato la mañana después de Navidad ya que había pasado un tiempo desde que habíamos visitado. Charlie y Sue habían ido a nuestra boda y luego habían estado nuevamente unos meses antes para ayudarnos a mudarnos a nuestra nueva casa.

Los departamentos reconstruidos eran increíbles, y el nuevo comienzo fue bueno para todos nosotros. Mientras había mirado alrededor cuando nos mudamos, dejé que esa sensación de renovación me invadiera. Como ese departamento, mi relación con Bella se había destruido y quemado, pero también había sido reconstruida en algo mucho mejor, más fuerte, más estable.

Y ahora… teníamos gemelos en camino.

Ella había estado embarazada de unas pocas semanas cuando nos casamos, aunque ninguno de los dos lo sabía en ese momento.

No lo podía creer, y no podría haber sido más feliz.

Tan desafiante como era la paternidad, me encantaba ser padre.

—¡Bella, nenaaaa! —gritó la voz de un hombre detrás de nosotros—. ¿Eres tú, sexy?

—¿Qué demo…?

Me di la vuelta mientras Bella gemía:

—Oh, querido Dios.

El mismísimo Mike Newton estaba pavoneándose por la calle hacia nosotros. Tenía puesto un traje de aspecto caro, y su cabello estaba engominado, una rubia platinada se bamboleaba en tacones detrás de él.

Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta que estábamos a solo unas puertas de la monstruosidad que ahora era la tienda principal de Newtons' Outfitters. Era irreconocible comparada con la original y casi tan grande como un Walmart. Demasiado grande para el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

—Estaba a punto de ir a casa de Charlie para ver si habías venido a casa por Navidad. Tu viejo nunca me dice lo que está pasando contigo… ¡Guau, chica! —dijo Mike al llegar a nosotros mientras Bella se giraba para enfrentarlo—. ¿Embarazada de nuevo?

Un gruñido retumbó en mi garganta, y él finalmente pareció registrar que yo estaba ahí.

—¿Cullen? Santa mierda. ¿Cómo estás, hombre? ¡Es como una reunión de Want-a-snatch! —Abrió sus brazos como si fuera a abrazarnos, y los dos retrocedimos instintivamente.

—Es bueno ver que no has cambiado, Newton.

Él soltó una risa estrepitosa y me dio un puñetazo en el hombro.

—Sí, amigo. Mierda, ¿cuánto ha pasado? ¿Ocho años? ¿Cómo estás, hombre? ¿Acabas de encontrarte con nuestra dulce B?

Bella se estremeció, y con una ceja levantada, pregunté:

—¿ _Nuestra_?

—Sí, esta dulzura trabajó para mí durante un tiempo en aquel entonces, no mucho tiempo después de que estuvo en el campamento con nosotros. —Él se movió para poner su brazo alrededor de ella, pero ella se presionó en mí y se alejó de él.

Puse mi brazo alrededor de ella en su lugar.

—Sí, mi esposa es muy dulce —dije con una sonrisa engreída.

Los ojos de Mike se estrecharon y miró nuestras manos izquierdas. Su sonrisa jovial se volvió fría.

—Ah, atrapaste un papi para tu pequeña bastarda, ¿eh? Buen trabajo, B. Supongo que esquivé esa bala. —Bella me miró con el ceño fruncido mientras él seguía parloteando—. Puedo decir que te morías por mí cuando trabajabas en ese cuchitril que construyeron mis padres, pero no podía ser atado con un niño y todo eso en aquel entonces. —Se encogió de hombros—. Qué lástima… Ahora valgo millones, como siempre planeé. —Se tiró de las mangas de su traje de diseñador, su sonrisa volviéndose engreída—. Si hubieras conservado tu sexy cuerpecito, podrías haberlo tenido todo.

La chica parada detrás de Mike levantó la mirada de su teléfono por primera vez y frunció el ceño.

Enfurecido, apreté mi mano en un puño, y Bella soltó un fuerte resoplido. Comencé a hablar, para decirle lo que pensaba, pero Bella me ganó.

—De hecho, _Mikey_ , puedes quedarte con tus millones. Y ten por seguro que nunca jamás estuve muriendo por tu asqueroso trasero. Y Edward es el padre de mi " _bastarda_ ", si debes saber, así que deja de hablar de cosas que no sabes nada. —Los ojos de Mike se ampliaron y se movieron hacia mí, así que le di otra media sonrisa engreída.

¿Estaba mal de mi parte disfrutar el hecho de que tenía lo que él quería tan desesperadamente?

Si era así, entonces yo estaba _muy_ mal.

—¿Qué demonios? —masculló Mike, probablemente sorprendido por la forma en que "la dulce B" le estaba hablando y lastimando su cerebro tratando de hacer los cálculos de su primer embarazo.

—Sí —dijo Bella—. Así que puedes tomar tu dinero y tus delirios y volver a donde sea que viniste. Estás viviendo en Chicago ahora, ¿verdad? ¿Cómo están Jessica y tus _cuatro_ hijos? Estoy segura de que estás de camino a Seattle en este momento para pasar tiempo con ellos, ¿verdad? —Las mejillas de Mike se sonrojaron ante la mención de su ex esposa. Habíamos escuchado que Jessica finalmente había entrado en razón y se había divorciado de él el año pasado.

Su sabor del mes levantó la mirada de nuevo.

—¿Tienes hijos?

Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

—Lindo. _Realmente_ lindo, Mike. Claramente, soy yo la que esquivó esa bala. No es que alguna vez te hubiera tocado con un palo de diez metros de todos modos, así que... —Su estremecimiento vibró a través de mi cuerpo—. Sí... Será mejor que nos vayamos. Nos vemos.

—Ojalá que no —mascullé mientras nos alejábamos de un balbuceante Newton.

—¡Perdedores! —gritó finalmente a nuestras espaldas.

—¿Eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer? —pregunté, riéndome mientras me giraba y contemplaba su cara roja y sus puños apretados—. Consíguete una vida, amigo.

Continuamos nuestro camino, regresando a nuestro auto. Y puede o no que le sacara el dedo medio sobre mi hombro a ese hijo de puta. Si nunca lo veía de nuevo, sería demasiado pronto.

Mientras nos poníamos los cinturones, Bella dijo:

—Dios, eso se sintió bien. He estado esperando para increparlo por _años_.

—Me alegro de que tuvieras la oportunidad, nena. —Nunca le había contado todas las cosas viles que él había dicho sobre ella en el campamento, pero parecía que había tenido su cuota justa mientras trabajaba para él. Estaba orgulloso de ella por ponerlo en su lugar. Dios sabía que él merecía eso y más—. ¿Estás _segura_ que no quieres dejarme por el viejo Mikey ahora que es millonario?

Sabía la respuesta, pero quería hacerla resoplar de nuevo porque era muy lindo.

No decepcionó.

Luego, su risa incrédula llenó el auto, y me uní. El dinero no podía comprar clase o decencia, y en lugar de crecer, parecía que Mike que solo se había vuelto más inmaduro con los años.

—Sabes... —dije, retrocediendo de nuestro espacio de estacionamiento—. Lily podría ir al Campamento Wallasatch en unos años. Si ella quiere.

Bella me sonrió.

—Creo que a ella le encantaría. Siempre y cuando no haya Mikes ahí —dijo ella con el ceño fruncido. Después suspiró y miró por la ventana—. Me pregunto si nuestro árbol todavía está allí.

Estiré el brazo y cubrí su mano con la mía.

—Tiene que estar. Es sólido, como nosotros. —Me sonrió, y levanté su mano para besarle los dedos.

—Sí, tienes razón. Puede resistir el paso del tiempo.

.

.

Era la noche de la primera fogata en el Campamento Wallasatch, y una niña de once años de edad paseaba por el borde del prado. Su largo cabello oscuro brillaba con mechones de un rojo vibrante en la luz del sol poniente. Sus grandes ojos color avellana contemplaron toda la belleza natural que la rodeaba, y sonrió de felicidad.

Su sonrisa solo se ensanchó cuando un chico de su edad se acercó corriendo y le dio una flor antes de alejarse, de regreso con sus amigos, quienes le dieron pulgares arriba y palmadas en la espalda.

Ella se rio y olió la flor, continuando su caminata alrededor del perímetro.

Una de las niñas de su cabaña la encontró justo cuando ella se detuvo enfrente de un gran árbol viejo que se alzaba sobre ellas. Las niñas se pararon lado a lado, mirando el árbol, y la segunda le preguntó a la primera en un susurro, no queriendo molestar a su nueva amiga, pero aun así confundida:

—¿Qué estamos mirando?

—¿Ves el grabado ahí? —La chica de cabello oscuro señaló al árbol—. Dice E corazón B. Esos son mi mamá y papá. —Ella le sonrió a su amiga, llevando su nueva flor a su pecho con sus manos juntas—. Se conocieron aquí. ¿No es romántico?

Lily había estado insegura sobre ir al campamento durante tanto tiempo sola, pero por mucho que amaba a sus hermanos gemelos, decidió que podía tomar un descanso de sus travesuras. _«Siempre y cuando se mantengan fuera de mi habitación mientras no estoy»_ , les había dicho a sus padres.

— _Muy_ romántico, oh Dios mío. ¿Crees que eso nos pasará? Tal vez este campamento es mágico o algo así.

Ambas niñas movieron sus grandes ojos hacia el grupo de chicos amontonados en el prado.

Lily los consideró y a la pregunta con la cabeza inclinada. Ella se concentró en el chico de cabello rubio que le había dado la flor morada que todavía sostenía. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron, pero él la saludó con la mano.

Ella finalmente se giró hacia su amiga, y rieron juntas.

—Nahhhh —declararon al mismo tiempo.

.

.

 ** _Seis años después_**

Un chico de cabello rubio de diecisiete años de edad sacó una navaja de su bolsillo y se acercó al árbol que se alzaba alto al lado del prado. Miró el grabado que ya estaba ahí y luego se puso a trabajar, esperando hacer su corazón un poco menos feo que el que se encontraba entre la E y la B.

Lily se rio de Peter mientras él trabajaba, y él le frunció el ceño juguetonamente.

Él talló y talló, sudor goteando de su frente, pero él haría cualquier cosa para hacer sonreír a su Lily.

Peter conocía la historia del grabado encima del suyo. Él sabía que los padres de Lily se amaban con ferocidad. Sabía que ellos consiguieron su felices para siempre, y él quería eso con Lily. Ella merecía tener todo lo que quisiera, y él la quería para siempre. Había estado enamorado de ella desde que tenía once años, después de todo.

.

.

Otra temporada de campamento terminó, y nadie estaba ahí para ver a las dos figuras acercarse y escabullirse en el bosque una tarde a finales de agosto. Se tomaron de las manos y rieron mientras corrían por el sendero cubierto de árboles hacia el prado iluminado por el sol que conocían tan bien.

Habían pasado veinte años desde que habían yacido en la cama de césped y flores y aprendido todos los secretos del otro. Veinte años desde que se habían enamorado bajo el sol de verano.

Edward acunó la cara de Bella en sus manos y la llevó hacia su árbol, todo el tiempo quitándose la ropa una pieza a la vez. Ella suspiró mientras él le besaba el cuello y trazaba el contorno de su oreja con su lengua.

—¿Tienes idea de cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto? Mierda, Bell. Eres aún más sexy de lo que eras a los dieciocho años.

Ella no le creía, pero no importaba. Él siempre era muy bueno en hacerla sentir deseada y amada, justo como lo era.

Presionada en el árbol donde él había grabado sus iniciales hacía tanto tiempo, la besó lentamente, saboreando su dulzura. Se sentía como si él la hubiera amado toda su vida.

Él había pensado por adelantado y traído una manta con ellos así podía hacer lo que quisiera con ella contra el árbol como había querido desde que eran adolescentes. Ni siquiera se tomaron el tiempo para mirar su grabado antes de que estuvieran desnudos y él dentro de ella.

Y mientras yacían en la manta después, desnudos y agotados, calentados por el sol del atardecer, dándose el uno al otro queso y frutos del bosque, Bella notó un segundo grabado justo abajo y al lado del suyo.

—P y L… No crees… —Bella jadeó y se cubrió la boca, sonriendo. Pero luego sus ojos se agrandaron mientras esa sonrisa se borraba de su cara—. Yyyyy tuvimos sexo en él. Vaya. Todavía padres del año.

Se encogieron de hombros y se rieron de ellos. Habían cometido muchos errores a lo largo de los años, pero así era la vida. Así era la paternidad.

—Maldición —dijo Edward, acercándose y revisando lo que parecía ser la obra de Peter para su hermosa hija. Ellos estaban comprometidos ahora. ¿Por qué ella no les había dicho?—. Su corazón se ve mejor que el mío. —Le lanzó una sonrisa sobre el hombro a su hermosa esposa. Podría haber mirado por horas la forma en que el sol besaba su piel.

—Aww, ven aquí —dijo ella, palmeando el lugar a su lado en la manta—. Tu corazón es perfecto.

—Ja. Ni siquiera cerca —dijo él, uniéndose a ella una vez más y entrelazando sus dedos. Edward besó a su Bella profunda y lentamente, y luego susurró—: Pero es todo tuyo.

* * *

¡Hola!

Disculpen la tardanza. ¡Muchas gracias por acompañarme en esta traducción! ¿Me cuentan qué les pareció el epílogo? Si quieren dejarle un review de agradecimiento a la autora, en Élite Fanfiction (link en mi perfil) encuentran varias formas para hacerlo.

 **Agradecimientos:** a la autora por escribir esta maravillosa historia, a Fungys por dejarme hacer la traducción, a Lety por ayudarme con mis dudas, a Daniela por la imagen, y a todas ustedes por leer y comentar.

Ahora estoy traduciendo la secuela de As Leaves Fall, se llama Through The Snow, y encuentran las dos historias en mi perfil. Después voy a traducir otro daddyward, y luego algo de drama. Espero me acompañen en mis próximas traducciones.

 **Gracias por los reviews del capítulo anterior:** Euge32, Noir Lark, Sully YM, alejandra1987, solecitopucheta, Pili, cavendano13, debynoe, saraipineda44, Lady Grigori, Cary, lizdayanna, Noelia, krisr0405, somas, Yoliki, tulgarita, Pera l.t, ELIZABETH, kaja0507, Vanina Iliana, jupy, Tata XOXO, crysty Katy, freedom2604, Ceci, Adriu, Lupita Pattinson Cullen, May Cullen M, miop, liduvina, y Nayely.

¡Hasta la próxima traducción!


End file.
